Sol de Otoño
by Ms. Akai Sumi
Summary: El era más que una explosión, era cálido como un sol de Otoño. Kacchako.
1. Chapter 1

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Él es algo más.**

—Y bien eso sería todo por el día de hoy. Pueden irse.— la voz desganada de Aizawa resonó en el lugar con una debilidad ya acostumbrada. Era curioso que los del último pudiesen oírle con la poca potencia y ganas que tenía de explicar las clases. Miró por la ventana frunciendo el ceño, ya quería irse. Pero justo las últimas cuatro frases fueron exactamente algo muy diferente a lo que él estaba deseando:

"Bakugo tienes que limpiar todo el desastre que hiciste en clase y Uraraka también por propiciarlo. Deben aprender a convivir con todos aunque su presencia no os guste. Y bien eso sería todo por el día de hoy. Pueden irse."

La mencionada tembló al oír su nombre y le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Odiaba a esa mujer en estos momentos por ponerle en tal situación. Lo último que quería es ver su maldito rostro. Ladeó la cara pasando de ella tajantemente.

Escuchó unos últimos "blablabla" de Kaminari y Kirishima ignorándolos por completo al estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Oi, Bakugo, vamos hombre deja de estar en ese plan, solo es una limpiadita ¿No? — miró con los ojos ardiendo al par de chicos a sus espaldas. Se puso de pie y apresuró en tomar un rumbo diferente al de ellos pero fue detenido por Aizawa en la puerta.

— Katsuki, ¿A donde crees que vas? — arqueó una ceja tratando de mantener la calma.

— Tch, ya se que debo hacer y puedo ir por mi cuenta. No soy un maldito niño de kinder al que debe llevar de la manito, maldición. — Aizawa suspiró hondo.

— Yo tengo las llaves, genio. — la niña con cara redonda ya estaba escabulléndose por un lado cuando el pelinegro llamó su atención con ímpetu.

— ¡Uraraka! — la mencionada se detuvo después de soltar un gritillo por el susto.

— L-lo siento. ¡Es que no quiero estar a solas con él! — se abrazó a sí misma. — Después de lo que pasó tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si nosotros b-bueno...— el rubio la fulminó con la mirada. Aizawa masajeó su sien perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Solo siganme está bien?— un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del mayor. Los dos jóvenes asientieron abatidos.

Ella parecía demasiado nerviosa. No esperaba estar a solas para poner las cosas claras con la castaña. Estaba harto de la situación.

En el pasillo todos le miraban con demasiada atención. Sabía que había sido un pleito bastante grande pero ya era estresante tener tantas miradas encima. Encendió sus palmas logrando que todos regresaran a sus vidas con miedo.

— Bien ya está. Si vuelven a pelear quedarán suspendidos por dos semanas. Así que me iré y los dejaré completamente solos. — dió la vuelta y los dejó encerrados en la grande habitación que parecía un desastre natural echo en aquel domo que visitaron hace algún tiempo.

La castaña se había retirado a alguna esquina a buscar accesorios de limpieza. Sus manos lucían tan temblorosas que todo lo que tocaba salía flotando. Su quirk se había descontrolado por el nerviosismo.

Se acercó a ella dando pasos sonoros que hicieron eco en la habitación. Ochako abrazó una escoba temblando.

— ¡A-alejate! Yo puedo golpearte de nuevo no te tengo miedo. — empuñó la escoba frente a él. Retiró de un manazo la escoba haciéndole estallar y perderse en algún punto de la habitación.

— Escúchame bien cara redonda. Tú me provocaste. Así que deja de actuar como si yo fuese el mounstro. ¿Quedó claro? — estampó una mano en la pared para tornar su advertencia más intensa. Retiró un mechón del rostro de la chica encendiendo levemente sus dedos para quemarlo. La situación le estaba divirtiendo, y mucho. Ochako cerró los ojos al sentir el calor quemar su adorado cabello marrón. Al menos solo era un mechón y no la dejó calva, consideró. — Dije, ¿Quedó claro? — repitió irritado.

—Si, quedó claro. — sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos dejaban asomar cierta cantidad de lágrimas. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada e imaginó algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que sucedía en este momento, cabiendo mencionar con el espectáculo que se dió en la mañana con... Suspiró al recordar las enseñanzas de su mentor y buscó calma de algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Hace un rato se había excedido quemando el cabello de la chica. Pero aún sabía que no era su culpa, llevaba tocándole los cojones un buen rato.

— Ya, ahora admite que no fue mi culpa, idiota. — le quitó el cinturón de utensilios que traía de un tirón y se lo puso él.

Y era cierto no había sido culpa del chico explosivo. Era la suya. Total y completamente la suya.

Esa mañana habían estado practicando entre todos en competencias de uno a uno para mejorar el manejo de sus poderes y otra vez a Bakugo le había tocado pelear contra Deku. Una explosión cayó tan fuerte que hizo que llegara hasta donde ella había estado parada animando al joven de cabello verde, quemándole parte del traje. Cosa que dejó ciertas zonas de su cuerpo expuestas provocando derrames nasales a medio salón. (Incluidos Midoriya y Bakugo)

La joven se había puesto furiosa por la vergüenza y para variar Mineta la estuvo molestando tanto que se fue contra él y luego tras el rubio en cuanto le prestaron una chaqueta.

Bakugo solamente reaccionó en defensa al tener a Uravity tan descontrolada lanzándole trozos enormes de rocas que destruían todo a su paso.

En un momento él también perdió el control y arremetió contra ella dejándole algunas lesiones por las explosiones. Todo acabó cuando Deku se interpuso entre ambos llevándose la peor parte. Si bien él y Bakugo tenían problemas, meterse en medio de una pelea había logrado que todo el autocontrol del rubio se fuera a la mismísima mierda. Y si que se había estado conteniendo en fulminar a Uraraka pues comprendía el porque de su reacción. Ahora Midoriya y Mineta estaban en enfermería y ellos dos limpiando los vidrios rotos que habían dejado al pelear de esa manera.

Y así fue como el lugar quedó hecho un desastre.

— L-lo siento. Es que Mineta molestaba demasiado y yo... — dejó la frase en el aire, abatida. Ante el silencio incomodo, Katsuki trató de terminar el tema. Además se había percatado que había una herida algo grande en el cuello de la joven.

— Estás lastimada aún. Yo haré todo el trabajo. Tomate un descanso. — Uravity parpadeó al oír lo último y luego soltó un "Ehhh" que el rubio respondió con un chasquido de lengua.

Quizás, solo quizás él era amable en el fondo y no el demonio de 1-A a quien todos tanto temían.

Sonrió levemente con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas mientras él se alejaba.

— G-gracias Kacchan. — susurró.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Gracias por leer, me encanta esta pareja y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo escribirla.**

 **Este primer acercamiento después de tremendo alboroto será la excusa para que ambos interactúen entre sí y el amor entre estos dos fluya, aquí tuvimos una pequeña introducción a la historia :3**

 **El rated "M" es por la bocaza de Kacchan y algún lemon que quizás incluya en el futuro, idk(?)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ^^**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Lo que se avecina.**

Leía un libro mientras esperaba que el despertase. De pronto unos quejidos seguidos de una dulce vocecilla llamándole asaltaron sus oídos. La magia terminó cuando vió de reojo la camilla de Mineta con este durmiendo placenteramente. Infló los cachetes, fastidiada.

— Uraraka-san— Deku lucía reluciente y sus bellos ojos verdes resplandecieron con la luz del sol. Sentía como si algo dentro suyo se derretía con aquella mirada.

—Buenos días, Deku-kun— se acercó a él y le ayudó a sentarse. El joven le miró con devoción provocándole un sonrojo.

— Gracias por estar aquí y esperar que despierte, ¿El castigo fue muy severo? — sonrió para ella.

— No tanto, Bak-— fue interrumpido al sentir la mano del peliverde en su cabello haciendo que chillara por la intromisión. Sonrojada a más no poder le miró inquieta.

— ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Deku-kun?— Midoriya frunció el ceño y luego le alzó el cabello para enseñárselo. Sabía que esto daría problemas.

— Ah, eso no es nada de nada — batió sus brazos a los lados restándole importancia, pero el poseedor del One for All no dejaría pasar ello por alto. Él y Kacchan tenían una conversación pendiente y esto era mucho más que motivo para quizás ganarse otra pelea.

—Uraraka-san — su voz sonó seria— Recuerda que eres muy fuerte, esto no debe volver a suceder. — la joven asintió y el peliverde le sonrío— E-ehm ¿Y como han estado las clases?— preguntó.

— Todo bien, tenemos tarea en algunas materias pero Midnight-sensei me dijo que podrías entregarlas la próxima semana debido a tu periodo de descanso. — suspiró — Lamento que hayas terminado en enfermería por mi culpa Deku-kun. — le dió un abrazo fuerte provocando que Midoriya suelte un quejido. — L-lo siento. — se disculpó.

— No, e-eeeeesta bien — su rostro lucía bastante colorado. No había duda que entre ambos había demasiada tensión e inocencia.

De pronto la heroína médica ingresó a la habitación haciendo que ambos se sobresalten.

— Oh, joven Midoriya ya estás mucho mejor— sacó un termómetro de su bolsillo introduciéndolo en su boca de improviso. — Uraraka-chan, deberías ir a descansar también, saliste lastimada y no has guardado reposo desde entonces.

— Está bien Recovery girl-san, Deku-kun nos vemos— Deku asintió y la joven salió de la habitación a paso lento.

Llegando al último pasillo que conducía a su habitación vió unos rubios cabellos ondear por el aire fuerte que había al estar en otoño.

Retrocedió pero eso solo logró que se chocara contra una maceta y el joven advierta su presencia. Bakugo alzó la vista y apreció el cómo Uraraka le miraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Frustrado quemó la hoja que sostenía y se dió la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ochako dió un largo suspiro y caminó más tranquila a su habitación.

Una vez dentro encendió el reproductor de música mientras quitaba su ropa dando uno que otro movimiento al compás de la música.

En la noche saldrían entre todos al karaoke y se sentía emocionada.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado en el día invadieran su mente. Bakugo lucia muy tranquilo últimamente, quizás el hecho de ser entrenado por un héroe tan afamado como Best Jeanist le estaba dando resultados favorables en cuanto su actitud explosiva.

Él se había mostrado ¿Amable? Bueno quemar parte de su cabello no era para nada amable, pero luego parecía haber reaccionado y pensándolo mejor actuó como un caballero.

Espera. ¿Bakugo un caballero? Dió una risa sonora cubriéndose la boca y continuó quitándose lo poco que quedaba de ropa.

Un caballero no le quema un mechón a una dama. Ese adjetivo solo era propio de Deku, más no de Bakugo. Eso era imposible. ¿No es así?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En su habitación mirando hacía el atardecer soltó un bufido. El día fue muy agotador y lo único no espantoso fue ver a cierta castaña desnuda. Se sintió pervertido y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Su móvil vibró en sus bolsillos.

* * *

 **Imbécil 1: (Kirishima)**

— Hey, Bakugo hoy saldremos todos al karaoke, ¿Vienes?

 **Imbécil 2: (Kaminari)**

— Anímate, además quizás podremos ver a las chicas con ropa linda y pasadas de copas. 7u7

 **Imbécil 6: (Mineta)**

— WOWOWOWOWO, ¡Yo sí voy, cuenten comigo!

 **Imbécil de la cara quemada: (Todoroki)**

— Yo paso.

 **Mierda andante (Deku):**

— ¡Ya me dieron de alta! Los veo allá chicos. :D

 **Imbécil 1:**

— Bakugo no responde... e.e Y a los demás nisiquiera les llega los mensajes.

 **Tú:**

— ¿Quién mierda me agregó a este grupo? Da igual, ni piensen que iré a sus estúpidas reuniones, son una pérdida de mi jodido tiempo. Mueranse todos idiotas. .l.

 **Imbécil de la cara quemada:**

— No hables de esa manera Bakugo, además estás en falta por lo que sucedió con Uraraka. Al menos deberías ir para hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas.

 **Tú:**

— ¿Y QUIÉN MIERDAS ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME QUE HACER, IDIOTA DEL HIELO?

 _Saliste del grupo._

* * *

Aventó su móvil contra la cama y refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado.

Su móvil vibró de nueva cuenta pero con su canción favorita al mismo tiempo. Tenía una llamada entrante de Kirishima.

— ¡QUÉ MIERDA!

— Oye, cálmate. Todos en UA te están odiando ahora mismo por lo que pasó en la mañana, deberías considerar ir y reivindicarte. Además si no calmas los rumores, Best Jeanist podría enterarse de lo sucedido.

— Y una mierda, ese cabeza de hilos ya debe saberlo todo por el idiota de Aizawa.

—Pues si es así al menos podrías mejorar tu imagen.

— ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver mi imagen con una estúpida noche de karaoke?

— Uraraka confirmó que irá, puedes hablar con ella y al ver eso los demás se sentirán más relajados. Es simple Bakugo, solo ven, luego podemos ir por un par de chicas para aligerar tensiones, ya sabes. ¿Qué dices?

Golpeó su rostro mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello bruscamente. Había metido la pata al quemarle el mechón a la cara redonda. Temía que eso empeorará las cosas entre él y ella así que tomó por fin la decisión. Espera, ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto lo que la inútil de la gravedad opinara?

— Iré.

Colgó el móvil y se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansado de tanto limpiar, no quería ir al karaoke. Pero ya había aceptado, no hay marcha atrás.

Al rato se levantó de su cama y abrió el ropero mirando a todos lados. No había ninguna ropa que se le antojara usar.

Tomó una chaqueta negra, una camisa ploma y unos pantalones de mezclilla y se vistió rápido. Ya listo marcó a Kirishima.

— Ven a mi habitación ya estoy listo.

—Ok bro.

Al rato se escuchó unos golpeteos y la cabellera roja de su casi-amigo apareció.

— ¿Nos vamos?— lo escaneó con la mirada.

— Hey, te ves cool, parece que hoy saldremos de ca-ce-ría. — Bakugo puso los ojos en blanco.

— Solo mueve tu trasero, tengo la motocicleta en el aparcamiento, ¿A qué lugar de porquería nos citaron? — buscó las llaves en su cajón, tomó su billetera y empujó al pelirrojo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

— O-oye no me eches así, nos encontraremos en el Golden en media hora, tenemos tiempo. Por cierto bro, Midoriya irá. — el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

— Ya lo sé, es posible que el hablar con Uraraka no sea tan fácil si él está rondando. Pero ya haré algo para librarme de ese maldito nerd.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el sótano encontrando la motocicleta negra pintada con muchas llamas asemejándose a su traje de héroe. Una hermosa Harley Davidson de colección.

— ¡Carajo Bakugo, de dónde sacaste ésta belleza! — se acercó a la motocicleta acariciando el asiento y delineando los detalles de la pintura. — Espera, ¿Cómo conduces sin una licencia?

— Regalo de un auspiciador y no necesito una estúpida licencia. Ahora cierra la boca y sube a la maldita moto, quiero que esto acabe rápido, estoy cansado. —montó la moto y encendió el motor arrancando a toda velocidad ignorando al guardia del aparcamiento que les gritaba por salir sin registrar su salida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Chicas el lugar está divino!— una muy emocionada Pinky caminó por todo el privado que habían reservado para estar en el karaoke.

— Muy lindo, ribbit — Tsuyu respondió.

— C-chicas...— Ochako miró a todos lados. — Escuché que Bakugo-kun vendrá. ¿Creen que sería buena idea aprovechar esto para hacer las pases?— se rascó una mejilla dubitativa.

— Por supuesto, además tu reacción fue por culpa de Mineta, tu no sueles, ya sabes actuar de esa manera. — Momo acarició su hombro dándole conforte.

— ¡Sí! Vamos sientense que los chicos no tardan en venir. — exclamó Ashido.

— Si, es mejor que no pienses mucho en ello, Ribbit. — Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— Mostraré mis dotes de canto— Jirou hablo bajo, más para si misma que para el grupo algo avergonzada, provocando que las demás dieran una risa unísona.

Unas voces se colaron por el privado provocando que volteasen encontrándose con los chicos de pie en la entrada.

Todos lucian muy atractivos, estaban todos los invitados excepto Bakugo, Deku y Kirishima.

Ochako suspiró aliviada. Tendría un tiempo más para respirar tranquila.

— Pediremos una jarra de sangría helada por favor. — Kaminari había hablado con la azafata babeando por sus diminutas ropas y Mineta estaba técnicamente al borde el colapso. Para variar habían conseguido identificaciones falsas para poder consumir alcohol. Ese par no tenía remedio.

Ahora Froppy e Iida estaban en una especie de dueto. Ambos cantaban muy bien, se relajó oyendo la música. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la tonada.

— Hola Uraraka-san — alterada miró a su costado donde cierto peliverde había aparecido de improviso.

— H-hola, Deku-kun, de dónde saliste como es que los demás no te notaron, ahh... yo... — estaba totalmente sonrojada y sentía como se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa con él tan cerca suyo. Acarició la trenza que se había hecho en el mechón quemado.

— Están muy concentrados en la azafata para notar mi presencia, creo — el ojiverde río levemente y Ochako le siguió la risa.

Un extraño silencio interrumpió su agradable plática.

— Pensamos que no vendrías, Bakugo.

— ¿Acaso ustedes pensaban idiotas? Se equivocaron — sonrió de lado con las manos puestas en los bolsillos. Kirishima a su lado le dió un codazo indicándole que se sentaran.

El rubio lucía demasiado atractivo esa noche, esa camisa abierta dejaba ver discretamente sus músculos, además de que un collar de soldado adornaba su cuello perdiéndose entre ese escote y desviando aún más la atención a sus pectorales. La chaqueta negra que traía resaltaba su naturaleza ruda y los jeans por primera vez que llevaba puestos eran ajustados. Bakugo pasó por su costado mirando con la ceja alzada a ambos.

— Kacchan — llamó el peliverde. — ¿Tienes un momento?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa. Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a dos personitas que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Que le dirá Deku a Kacchan D: Espero no terminen destruyendo el "Golden".**

 **Kirana Retsu:**

 **Gracias por comentar :3 Y los resultados sexuales me encantan(?) Estoy tratando de calmarme e ir poco a poco con la trama espero resulte(?) Y si, nuestra Uraraka es delicada y amable, pero todos tenemos un límite así que Mineta, ya merecías tu paliza por pervertido. Nos vemos en siguiente capítulo. XOXO**

 **Guest:**

 **AHHHH muchas gracias por decir eso (lo de como escribo) Ya que a veces siento que soy muy descriptiva y aquí traté de aligerar eso uwu Aquí el segundo capítulo espero te haya gustado. Segundo sip, todo comenzará con esta pelea, haremos que progresen poco a poco :3 Gracias por tu bello rewiew nos vemos en el siguente capitulo ^^**

 **Eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Celebración fallida.**

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ese imbécil quería hablar con él?

— Tch, muere de una puta vez, vengo a beber y ver cómo hacen el ridículo no a hablar con niñitas.

Todos miraron alertas cómo se hablaban ambos. Kirishima le hizo una seña con los ojos y suspiró hondo.

— Kacchan, por favor.

— A la mierda. — dió la espalda y le miró de reojo. — ¿Qué esperas imbécil?

Caminó sintiendo la pesada mirada de todos en sus espaldas y escuchando los suaves pasos del idiota ojiverde. Una sexy mesera pasó por su lado mirándole con lujuria. Le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado y continuó su camino. Salió del karaoke y caminó hasta un callejón a la vuelta del lugar.

— ¿Y bien? ¡Qué mierda quieres! Has de tener una buena excusa para traerme hasta aquí— Izuku le miró con resignación.

— Vi lo que le hiciste el cabello a Uraraka-san — fue directo al grano— ese mechón no estaba así, cuando yo paré la pelea y ella se acercó a auxiliarme, tenía ambos mechones sanos.— le apuntó con el dedo índice en tono acusador— Lastimaste a Uraraka-san ¿Verdad?— Bakugo le miraba con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, empezó a reirse poco a poco hasta llegar a carcajadas escalofriantes.

— Oye, oye, oye, a ver. ¿Me estás regañando? ¿Tu a mí?— acarició su rostro riendo con muchas ganas. Midoriya permaneció quieto y sin habla — Ah, por favor. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?— se acercó a él tomándolo del polo que traía puesto. En el pecho se leía "Plus Ultra".

— ¿¡CREES QUE PUEDES REGAÑARME MALDITO NERD!? — Izuku tomó su mano activando levemente su poder mirándolo intensamente.

— Si se trata de ella, sí. — le dió un empujón. Bakugo activó su poder expulsando un poco de humo por sus palmas ante la provocación. — Seré claro, U-uraraka-san — sus mejillas fueron teñidas por un fuerte sonrojo — ¡E-ella m-me gusta! — gritó al saber que estaban los suficientemente lejos como para que alguien los oyera.

Bakugo ahora sintió como si una ligera patada hubiera sido enviada directo a su estómago. Desactivó su poder y miró hacia otro lado con los labios apretados. Una sensación rara se había apoderado de él. Cuando recuperó el aliento lanzó una explosión a la pared causando un estruendo. Midoriya cerró los ojos.

— Eres un marica.

Dió la vuelta alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Aún no termino. N-no quiero que te acerques a ella ni que la amenaces o intimides, puedes hacer eso conmigo, pero a ella no la toques.

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo frunciendo el ceño.

— Hablas de ella como si tuviera 5 años, deja de subestimarla, maldito idiota. — Izuku se quedó mirandolo confundido un largo rato hasta que desapareció del callejón.

—Ella es todo, menos débil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debido a la incertidumbre de no saber que podría pasar entre ambos estando a solas, Uraraka empezó a beber una pequeña copa de sangría para calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Ribbit. — Tsuyu se había acercado a ella con los ojos saltones inquietos tratando de interpretar que sucedía con Uravity.

— Ehm, sip. Solo qué yo... Bakugo-kun y Deku -kun... — bebió un sorbo más grande sintiendo como el licor le hacía un cosquilleo suave en la garganta.

— Estás muy nerviosa, tranquila, dudo que después de todo ellos peleen, o al menos se golpeen muy fuerte, Ribbit. — le retiró la copa de la mano y se la dió a un Mineta que cantaba muy animoso, Iida le decía que dejara de beber y al ver a copa nueva que le habían extendido, empezó a hacer su usual movimiento de karate al estilo Buzz Lightyear.

— Si... eso creo. — al ver aparecer a Deku intacto se sintió mucho mejor.

— Midoriya llegó, Ribbit, ya puedes estar más tranquila. En fin, los dejo. — le guiño el ojo cómplice haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

—Uraraka-san— llamó el peliverde — Como va todo, creo que ya están algo pasados de copas. —sonrió para ella.

— Eh, sí. Ahm, ¿te gustaría cantar algo Deku-kun?— le alcanzó el libro de canciones para que eligiera una.

— ¿Cantar? ¿Yo? — parpadeó mirando el libro con nerviosismo. — Pero no se cantar. — se excusó.

— P-podemos cantar juntos. — le sonrío con los ojos cerrados y Midoriya se sintió más confiado.

— Acepto, ¿que quieres cantar? — le pasó el libro, él era pésimo eligiendo canciones, solo se sabía todos los himnos hechos a All Might. Ochako paseó su dedo entre el libro y volteaba buscando alguna canción de su agrado hasta que encontró una.

— ¡Ésta! — exclamó — Se llama "Somebody that I just to know - Gotye" es para chico y chica así que nos irá bien cantando a dueto. — sonrió — pero la letra es algo... y bueno es una balada muy triste. Tal vez podemos elegir otra. — dijo empezando a revisar el libro otra vez.

—No, esta bien. Si te gusta, es perfecta. — Le tomó la mano y se miraron intensamente.

Bakugo al otro lado de la habitación miró este acto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Voy a cantar! — se puso de pie de pronto diciendo eso en una voz mas alta de lo normal. Ambos salieron de su burbuja de romanticismo y le miraron confundidos.

— ¡WoW, y que cantarás Bakugo! — Mineta estando muy ebrio se acercó a él dándole el micrófono que se resbaló y fue a caer en los pies de Kirishima. Este pegó un grito y salió lloriqueando al baño.

— Rooster, Alice in Chains. — dijo secamente.

— Esa canción me gusta mucho. — todos voltearon a ver a Jirou que había hablado después de un largo rato.

— Mi versión es la mejor— dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con orgullo.

— Hmp. — la joven miró a un lado mordiéndose un labio. Kaminari vió toda la escena con una mueca de desagrado.

— Pongan la puta canción. — el DJ viró los ojos y soltó la música. Los acordes de la guitarra se hicieron presentes y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

 ** _"Ain't found a way to kill me yet_**

 ** _eyes burn with stinging sweat_**

 ** _seems every path leads me to nowhere..."_**

Su voz era extrañamente increíble. Todos quedaron pasmados ante la performance del rubio.

Jirou sonrió en su asiento embelezada con la presentación. Amaba esa canción, no era un secreto que fuera rocker.

Empezó a tararear junto a él y Kaminari se bebió un trago frunciendo el ceño.

Ochako miraba con la boca semiabierta como Bakugo cantaba tan apasionadamente. Deku lo miraba con asombro.

—Kacchan es increíble. ¿Verdad? — comió una galleta que traía en el bolsillo. — ¿Quieres? — le extendió el paquete.

— Si, gracias. — Deku era tan dulce. Tenía un paquete de galletas mientras los demás bebían como locos.

 _ **"Here they come to snuff the rooster**_

 ** _yeah here come the rooster, yeah_**

 ** _you know he ain't gonna die_**

 ** _no, no, no, ya know he ain't gonna die"_**

Pero la voz de Bakugo le estaba haciendo sentir algo extraño dentro de sí. Y su mirada, no era precisamente para el público. Tenía sus ojos clavados en ella.

Terminó la canción y la mesera se acercó a decirle que había ganado un cóctel especial por su reciente actuación. Era una especie de premio o algo así.

Era la misma que le había coqueteado hace un rato.

Encandilado siguió a la pelirroja de sensuales curvas a la barra lejos del privado.

—Aqui tienes. Es por cortesía de la casa. — le guiñó un ojo y luego pasó sus labios por una botella de agua. Apoyó su busto en la barra y le miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Veo que la casa tiene muy buenos premios. — Bakugo le miró el escote con descaro. Y bebió de un trago el cóctel.

— Hm... ¿Desea probar otro tipo de cóctel? — ahora había tomado una cereza y la estaba mordiendo demasiado despacio para dejarle siquiera una gota de cordura. Oh que le gustaban las mujeres, eran tan ridiculamente sensuales.

— Después de terminar esta estúpida reunión quizás, pueda usar el privado para otras cosas. — sacó su billetera y le dejó su número en la barra rozando sus pechos con el dorso de la mano al ponerlo en la mesa.

La mesera gimió suavemente al sentir el tacto y asintió mordiéndose un labio.

Fue al baño sintiendo como algo dentro suyo había crecido considerablemente. Dudó entre sí acabar con aquello o dejarlo para después y que aquella mujer se encargue.

Se lavó la cara y se quedó un largo rato mirándose en el espejo. Salió de mucho mejor ánimo hasta que se chocó con la castaña cabeza redonda en la salida del baño.

Momento perfecto para hablar con ella. Aunque con la erección enorme que tenía bajo suyo no tan perfecto.

— Disculpa, compermiso.

—Espera — le tomó del brazo.

— Podemos hablar en otro momento por favor, aquí no me siento muy, segura.

—No, ahora. — exigió buscándole la mirada.— Siento haber, mierda... — era difícil para el pedirle disculpas a cualquier ser sobre la tierra —...jodido tu mechón de cabello. — dijo al fin — No quiero problemas con Jeanist, así que trata de calmar los estúpidos rumores cuando te pregunten de lo que sucedió. — sacó un ganchito de flores de su bolsillo. Le extendió el broche y al ver que ella ni siquiera lo miraba se lo puso el mismo. Quedó pasmada y el desapareció del baño dejándola confusa.

De regreso en la habitación se sentó junto a Kirishima que bebía una copa de algo extraño.

— ¿Que mierda es eso?— le arrancó la copa examinándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡HEY! No sé tiene muchos colores y me gustó. Deja de molestar y dime qué pasó con la mesera. — dijo con picardía.

— Más tarde quizás tenga carne nueva para comer. — sonrió cómplice a su amigo.

— Sabía que hoy sería noche de cacería. Eres todo un capo, bro. — rió abrazándolo.

— En realidad es una fácil, técnicamente no tuve que hacer nada. — tomó una lata de cerveza de la mesa y dió un trago profundo.

— No te veo tan animado. ¿Hablaste con Uraraka?

— Sí, y fue algo extraño. Le di el broche que me dijiste pero ni siquiera me miró. En fin, ya hice mi parte ahora debo alejar al idiota de Deku de ella. Necesito que nos vean hablar naturalmente.

— Yo puedo ayudar con eso, pero me deberás una. No vine aquí a ligar con chicos. — dió una carcajada que Bakugo tomó como otro signo de estupidez.

— Serás imbécil... — Uraraka había vuelto y por fin pudo reparar en lo linda que se veía. Estaba usando el broche. Sonrió complacido.

— ¡Hey Midoriya! — el mencionado atendió el llamado de Kirishima algo sorprendido. — ¡Hay una noticia de All Might, ven para que lo veas por ti mismo!

— C-claro.— el ojiverde se acercó y Bakugo se paró cruzando la sala. Al pasar junto a él le chocó un hombro a drede.

— Ten más cuidado imbécil. — le susurró, Ochako miraba hacia ambos preguntándose por qué Bakugo venía a sentarse con ella. — Hola cabeza redonda, ¿puedo?

—S-si. — miró a otro lado acariciandose el brazo con nerviosismo.

— Te ves menos detestable hoy. — Ochako parpadeó y le miró con curiosidad. — Es un cumplido. — agregó chasqueando la lengua.

— Gracias, creo... — ahora la atención se había enfocado en ambos y Bakugo lo notó rápidamente así que trató de sonreír con amabilidad pero le salió una mueca extraña.

Al notar esto, más relajados los demás volvieron a sus asuntos. Ahora Jirou estaba a punto de cantar. Bakugo tomó otro sorbo grande de su lata mirándole expectante. Ella parecía tener buen gusto, y cuando oyó los primeros ritmos de la canción lo dio por aceptado.

Miró a los demás y notó que Kaminari le lanzaba una mirada algo intensa. Quiso decirle que, que mierdas se traía pero en su posición, no podía hacer mucho escándalo. Realmente no quería más trabajos dobles con su mentor. Además de que escuchar los regaños de su madre era estresante.

Ochako a su lado se removió nerviosa y optó por hablarle un poco más.

— ¿No vas a cantar nada?

— Iba a cantar con Deku-kun pero... está muy entretenido con Kirishima y no quiero interrumpir.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? — Ochako notó sus perfectos músculos saliendo de su camisa semi abierta como tentándola y al ser cuestionada su mente fue por el extremo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — exclamó sonrojada hasta la médula.

— Sí, cantar, por qué carajos gritas todos nos miran. — al notar como se tapaba la cara muerta de vergüenza cayó en cuenta de hacia donde habían ido los pensamientos de la castaña.

— Oye, ¿Qué has pensado?

— ¡Nada!

— Pervertida.

— ¡No es cierto! — lloriqueó. Bakugo dio una risa estrepitosa al notar el sentido en que habían girado las cosas.

— Tranquila, no le diré a nadie.

— Bakugo-kun... — se quejó. Pasaron varios segundos y nadie hablaba, parecía que habían caído en una especie de trance. Miró hacia alrededor notando que estaban demasiado ebrios como para emitir palabra. Las chicas no habían probado casi alcohol así que estaban tratando de lidiar con los demás. Iida ya empezaba a armar escándalos.

— ¿Que demonios sucede? — se acercó a Kaminari que emitía ligeros balbuceos. Iida lo sarandeó sin éxito, todos los que aún estaban lúcidos se pusieron alertas.

Esto parecía una emboscada.

— Oye, esto no me gusta para nada, debemos hacer algo al res- — Kirishima cayó también. De pronto Bakugo empezaba a sentirse mareado, y por instinto se aferró al hombro de Uraraka que había quedado en shock.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! — Midoriya empezaba a tratar de manejar la situación, Iida ya estaba cargando a los que andaban inconscientes mientras las chicas se ponían en guardia alrededor de ellos para evitar sorpresas y algún tipo de ataque, tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Deku-kun... ¿Que está pasando? — abrazó con más fuerza a Bakugo que pesaba considerablemente. Su pregunta no fue contestada al escucharse unos aplausos tras ellos. Voltearon rápidamente encontrándose con cierto rubio conocido y tras él un chico de cabellos morados.

— ¿Ustedes...qué? — Midoriya preguntó casi absorto.

— Miren a la clase A siendo una total desgracia. ¿Cómo es posible que estudiantes de héroes salgan de fiesta y consuman alcohol? Eso va contra las reglas. — rió de buena gana provocando enojo entre los presentes.

— ¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO, SE SUPONE QUE ERES ASPIRANTE A HEROE, ACASO PLANEAS SER VILLANO O QUÉ IDIOTA! — Ashido de pronto se puso furiosa al ver a Kirishima desmayado.

— Tranquilízate niña rosada, solo queríamos jugarles una bromita, además ustedes siempre se llevan el crédito por todo aún comportándose como criminales. ¿Falsificar documentos para consumir alcohol? Tan bajo han caído, me dan lástima — respondió con una voz llena de falsa tristeza.

— ¿Shinso, por qué? — Midoriya preguntó dolido ante la traición de alguien que creyó había conectado con él hace meses atrás.

— Yo le debía un favor grande, lo siento. — el rubio solo le miró de reojo y sonrió aún más grandemente.

—Bueno, si me permiten tomaré algunas fotos para enseñarselas a sus maestros — sacó su móvil y empezó a fotografiarlos con flash intencionalmente, haciendo que cierren los ojos ante cada click que daba.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— Iida habló con resentimiento, odiaba estar implicado en situaciones que le hicieran daño a su reputación, solo quería irse de allí pronto. — Si es así, ya nos vamos. — empezó a caminar llevando a cuestas a varios de sus compañeros. Deku ayudó a Uraraka a llevar a Bakugo y salieron del lugar cabizbajos.

Ya en la calle miraron a todos lados por un taxi. Hicieron falta como tres para poder embarcar a todos. Se despidieron y solo quedaron Uraraka, Deku y Bakugo aún inconsciente.

— Deberías ir en el siguiente taxi Uraraka-san, yo me encargo de la motocicleta de Kacchan. — Uraraka le miró con preocupación.

— ¿Sabes manejar?

— No, la llevaré a pie por la calle, no estamos muy lejos tampoco de la academia, no te preocupes.

— Está bien, Deku-kun, ten cuidado.

— No te preocupes, se cuidarme. Más bien, procura que él no arme un escándalo cuando despierte — sonrió nervioso.

— Haré el intento— respondió un poco más animada.

El taxi llegó y Deku ayudó a acomodar al rubio en el asiento. Uraraka se sentó al lado de rubio y auto partió rumbo a la escuela.

Miró a su lado al chico explosivo y lucía tan distinto a como cuando estaba consciente. El taxi se detuvo y activó su poder en el cuerpo de Bakugo para poder bajarlo sin problemas del auto.

Entró sigilosamente a su habitación notando que aún no era muy tarde, echó al rubio en su cama sin saber que hacer a continuación. Nerviosa dio vueltas alrededor de su cuarto mordiéndose las uñas. El dormía tan plácidamente mientras ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no era justo. Infló los cachetes.

Su habitación era pequeña, de modo que no podía mover a Bakugo a otro lugar, no tuvo otra opción que buscar algo para echarse a dormir en el piso.

Se desvistió mirando en todo momento al joven por miedo a que despertase y la viera desnuda.

Quitó su polo y su brazzier y escuchó ciertos quejidos del rubio haciendo que cubra por instinto su pechos. Asustada quitó sus pantalones y puso el short que usaba para dormir rápidamente. Una vez con su pijama puesto fue a lavarse los dientes y retirarse el maquillaje en el baño. Estando allí se dio cuenta de que debió cambiarse ahí. Rodó los ojos por su ineptitud.

Regresó a su habitación y se echó en el suelo tapándose con una manta que encontró en el clóset. El piso estaba helado, y ella realmente se sentía cansada, a este paso no podría dormir.

— ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo en el suelo? — la voz de Bakugo le hizo saltar y retroceder hasta chocarse con una pared.

— ¡DESPERTASTE! — gritó y luego tapó su boca temiendo alguien la oyera.

— Pues si, que no ves, torpe. — se sentó rascándose el pecho, su camisa lucía desarreglada y abierta hasta el ombligo. Uraraka se mordió un labio al tener semejante imagen frente a ella, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —señaló sus labios haciendo que los dejara de morder muerta de la vergüenza. Bakugo sonrió de medio lado, se paró y se acercó a ella agachándose — ¿Cómo fue que llegue a tu habitación, eh? — una de sus manos se estampó en la pared arrinconando a la castaña que ya empezaba a temblar.

—Los de la clase B nos t-tendieron una trampa, y caíste inconsciente, al igual que los demás que estuvieron b-bebiendo — su respiración se estaba tornando entrecortada. Bakugo desvío su mirada al escote de la castaña que tenía uno de los tirantes caídos generando una vista sensual.

— ¿Por qué estás temblando? Solo hice una pregunta. — Uraraka cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración del rubio sobre ella. El no la había notado para nada, ella siempre le había pasado desapercibida, pero desde el combate en el torneo, su desnudez en las prácticas de la mañana, la confesión del maldito nerd y ahora teniendola tan cerca, notó su existencia totalmente. Ella era sensual, fuerte y nada fácil de dominar, pero justo ahora bajo su cercanía ella era un total manojo de nervios. De pronto el juego se estaba tornando aún más divertido. Admitía que gustaba de molestar a Deku, pero esto estaba yendo más allá, quizás le gustaría ver a aquella chica delicada y llena de energía de cabellos castaños, bajo su dominio, y en otro tipo de situaciones.

Aún no había perdido el libido a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Y ella sí que lo estaba tentando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola! Disculpen la demora uwu pero aquí la continuación :3**

 **Aclaraciones: Shinso y Monoma controlaron a los empleados del Golden.**

 **Que tallll asdfghjkl ya van avanzando estos dos, veamos que sucede luego 7u7**

 **Kirana Retsu: Holi again, MAIGOSH obviamente Ochako ya babea por Bakugo, es decir ¿Quién no lo haria? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. 7u7 3**

 **Espero os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Consecuencias.**

Frotó sus siempre resecos ojos y dió un largo suspiro. Buscó sus lentes en la mesa de noche y con una de sus manos tanteó por su móvil mientras se ponía los lentes. Encendió la pantalla y revisó que era lo que había despertado su frágil sueño. Ser tutor de unos mocosos era detestable.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!? — tomó con ambas manos el aparato fijando toda su atención en él.

Rápidamente bajó de la cama y buscó una bata cualquiera y su bufanda. Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Oh, menudo alboroto que se iba a armar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aire podría fácilmente ser cortado con una cuchilla debido a la gran tensión en el lugar. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Ochako cayendo lentamente por las curvas dueñas de su pequeña cintura, apretando su piel suavemente a su paso. Una vez en aquel arco enloquecedor de su torso, sostuvo éste jalando suave pero firmemente hacia su propio cuerpo.

No hubo reacción alguna, solo un par de ojos chocolate abiertos hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas por tal intromisión. Sonrió de lado y acercó sus labios a la oreja de la joven susurrándole suavemente.

— ¿Asustada, cabeza redonda? — sonrió aún más grande y en tono seductor advirtiéndo la mirada de Ochako en sus labios. Pasó los mismos por su mejilla haciendo un tortuoso recorrido hasta estar a centímetros de los contrarios. Relamió sus labios provocando que la castaña aumente su nerviosismo y evitando por instinto su cercanía intentando safarse empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Gruñó suavemente y la volvió a atraer hacia si posando casi a milímetros sus labios llegando a tocar los de la joven demasiado tenue. Abrió levemente los mismos para atrapar los labios de Uravity.

—¡TODA LA CLASE A, A LA SALA COMPARTIDA, AHORA! — una voz muy conocida para todos resonó por los altavoces haciendo que Ochako tenga la oportunidad perfecta para empujar a Bakugo y salir corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡POR UNA MIERDA! — pasó su antebrazo por sus labios que estaban ligeramente empapados por su previa preparación e intento fallido de besar a la chica gravedad. Ofuscado salió al pasillo en el que encontró a todos sus compañeros mirándose entre sí. Kirishima se aproximó a él mientras todos los demás le miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara.

— Bro, ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Ochako? — captó todo enseguida. Las miradas de sus compañeros y cierta en especial se volvieron mas intensas. Sus ojos rojos destellaron satisfacción de regreso, acción que fue respondida por un ceño fruncido. Pobre cabeza de brócoli.

— Da igual, ¿Qué mierda pasa? — miró su alrededor en busca de algún profesor que explique lo sucedido.

— Ya valimos verga. Midoriya me dijo que Monoma nos había tendido una trampa. Estamos jodidos a niveles estratosféricos.

— No recuerdo nada. ¿Al menos si me llegué a coger a la mesera? — Kirishima rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ah, es en serio? ¡¿Es lo único que te preocupa de todo ésto?!

—Tch, lo peor que puede pasar es una tarde de entrenamiento duro o que les revoquen las putas licencias provisionales de héroe. A mi eso no afecta en nada, por que no tengo.

— A veces odio tu puta suerte.

—¡CLASE A, A LA SALA, QUE ESPERAN!

Un aura negra invadió el pasillo, todos caminaron en dirección al lugar citado a paso lento, deprimente.

Una vez en el lugar encontraron al profesor Aizawa en modo héroe y con unos ojos más rojos y secos de lo normal. Conclusión, estaba furioso. El director y All Might también estaban ahí mirándolos con decepción. Una luz cegadora invadió la sala en cuanto Aizawa apretó un botón en una especie de control.

Un proyector. Que reproducía las fotos, las fotos del karaoke.

Bakugo buscó con la mirada a la castaña que momentos antes había huido de su propia habitación producto del momento intenso en el que estuvieron. Estaba sentada en un mueble con la cara escondida entre sus piernas mientras las abrazaba. Se notaba que estaba sumamente roja.

— ¿Alguien tiene una explicación de lo sucedido?

— ¡YO PUEDO EXPLICAR TODO SENSEI! — Iida tomó la palabra enérgicamente.

—¿Explicar qué? Esta es una falta grave a muchas reglas de la institución, UA se encuentra en crisis y ustedes arman todo este alboroto. ¡¿En que demonios estaban pensando?! Las consecuencias de esto serán graves y no habrán indulgencias.

— Aizawa, ¿me das un momento por favor? — la voz calmada y amable del director le bajó un par de puntos a la tensión. El salón entero dió un suspiro soltando todo el aire contenido por el reciente sermón.

— Chicos, entendemos que a su edad estén en todo el auge de su juventud, ganas de disfrutar la vida y sus placeres culpables, pero éste no fue el modo correcto. Lastimosamente tendremos que imponerles una sanción.

— ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE MONOMA! EL TAMBIÉN DEBERÍA SER CASTIGADO POR COMETER ACTOS EN CONTRA DE SUS PROPIOS COMPAÑEROS, EL TENDIÓ ESTA TRAMPA!— Ashido vociferó lo que casi todo el salón tenía en mente.

—Monoma tendrá una reunión con nosotros luego. Concéntrense en ustedes ahora, y lo que se les viene. — la voz de Aizawa era escalofriante. All Might suspiró mirando al maldito nerd con decepción. Él respondió ésto cabizbajo. Harto de la situación decidió intervenir.

— ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿MONOMA NOS TIENDE UNA TRAMPA Y NO SERÁ SANCIONADO IGUAL? ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE FAVORITISMO DE PORQUERÍA ES ESTE?! ¡PARA EMPEZAR YO NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA IR! ¡TODOS AQUÍ ME TIENEN HARTO DESDE LA JODIDA MAÑANA POR QUE LA TONTA DE LA CARA REDONDA SE ENFADÓ GRACIAS AL IMBÉCIL DE MINETA, Y ME OBLIGARON A IR A ESA ESTÚPIDA FIESTA PARA RECON- — las vendas de Aizawa se estrellaron en su cuello levantándolo en el aire y atrayéndolo tan cerca de modo que puedan estar frente a frente.

— Estoy harto de tus actitudes, Bakugo. Parece que no aprendiste nada con la limpieza de esta tarde. ¿No es así?

— Aizawa, por favor mantén la calma. — All Might se acercó al castaño con una sonrisa deforme por la impresión ante las actitudes histéricas de Eraser Head.

— ¿Aizawa sensei? — la voz nerviosa de Ochako invadió el momento cargado de tensión. Las vendas de Eraser Head movieron a un lado al rubio para tomarle atención. —N-nosotros lo sentimos. Aplique el castigo que usted quiera p-pero está asfixiando a Bakugo - kun. — la joven tenia las manos juntas y los ojos muy cerrados para darse valor mientras temblaba ante su maestro que parecía un demonio de lo enfadado que se encontraba. Bakugo estrelló en el suelo, mordió su labio inferior en busca de auto-control, pues la joven estaba tratando de ayudarlo, odiaba recibir apoyo pero si permanecía por unos minutos más en esas vendas hubiera quedado asfixiado.

— Estamos evaluando el castigo aún, lo más probable sería un entrenamiento en algún lugar inhóspito y a prueba de muchos peligros. All Might conoce casi todos estos y nos apoyara con la sanción. — el rubio asintió reservado.

— Jóvenes, hoy decepcionaron a su institución poniendo en peligro la reputación de ésta y su propio futuro como héroes, un escándalo de estos conseguiría su expulsión directa, si aun permanecen aquí es por los recientes acontecimientos contra la liga de villanos, la paz aun no es permanente y necesitamos de la mayor fuerza para mantener a salvo el mundo. Ustedes tienen un propósito, una meta, un sueño. ¿Qué sucedería si después de esto todos ustedes quedarían multados de por vida sin poder usar sus quirks? ¿Estarían de acuerdo con ello si ese fue el castigo? ¿Una vida simple y ser llamados mukesoei por infracción? — muchos en la habitación tragaron grueso ante la revelación, una fiesta simple de una noche pudo arruinar su futuro para siempre y recién lo podían asimilar. Maldito seas Monoma.

Las miradas ahora se posaron en Kaminari y Mineta que estaban más callados y deprimidos que el resto.

— Queremos saber quienes fueron los autores de estas identificasiones. — del escritorio el símbolo de la paz recogió unas tarjetas brillantes, las mismas que les permitieron beber alcohol hace un par de horas. Un silencio sepulcral se mantuvo en la habitación, por mas problemas que hayan causado, Mineta y Kaminari eran parte del equipo y no se sentían con los ánimos de buscar algún culpable por más enfadados que estuviesen con ellos.

— Fui yo. — la voz gruesa y rasposa de Katsuki rompió el silencio abruptamente, con una declaración totalmente falsa.

— ¡Bakugo! — llamó Iida consternado. Como precursor del buen comportamiento, no podía creer que estuviera adjudicándose un delito que no había cometido, aun considerando todos los problemas que venía arrastrando desde la mañana.

— Y yo. — Midoriya habló. Los restantes ahora miraron a Izuku con asombro. — Y yo. —Uraraka también se echó la culpa. Aizawa suspiró fastidiado ante semejante insulto a su inteligencia.

— Esperaba que mínimo tuvieran el valor de admitir lo que hicieron. — sus vendas jalaron las orejas de Mineta y Kaminari al mismo tiempo que chillaron en respuesta.

— ¡Lo sentimos! — gritaron tratando de liberarse del agarre del castaño. El director ya cansado de tanto parloteo toco el hombro de All Might para que interviniera en la situación.

— Aizawa, ya es hora de dormir, son las 4 de la mañana, tenemos clases mas tarde. — llamó con voz suave.

— Hmp. — soltó a los aprendices que lloriquearon al sentise libres del dolor.

— Pueden ir a sus dormitorios. Las clases se retrasarán un par de horas. Usen ese tiempo para empacar sus maletas solo con lo necesario, mañana se les informará el destino del castigo. Ahora largo.

Al fin acabada la maldita reunión, que no salió tan accidentada como esperó (ya había armado un escenario donde rueden cabezas y demás cosas tenebrosas). Siguió a Uraraka que caminaba temblando por estar tan poco abrigada. Quitó su camisa y la puso en su cabeza haciendo que aleteara llena de confusión.

— ¡Alguien quiteme esto! — chilló y miró a su lado para detectar a su agresor. — Bakugo... — miró a un lado evitándolo. Hace unos minutos los labios gruesos y rojizos del rubio estuvieron a punto de tomar los suyos en una pose demasiado comprometedora. Su cuerpo recibió una descarga de algo desconocido al imaginar lo que pudo suceder después. ¿Sería que el chico explosivo estaba provocándola de alguna manera? Últimamente su cordura y libido estaban en otro mundo cuando lo tenia cerca, y todo solo había sucedido en un día. Nunca antes habían sido tan cercanos, esta situación le ponía los pelos de punta. La voz del rubio interrumpió su pequeño monólogo interior.

— Tch, vi que temblabas como pollo de tombola. Solo eso, no es que me interese como te sientas ni nada. — sus mejillas se colorearon casi imperceptiblemente provocándole un enojo consigo mismo.

Caminó a su lado en total silencio, aprovechando que el maldito nerd se encontraba hablando con All Might aun en la sala.

A lo lejos divisó ciertos cabellos rubios pálidos esconderse por los pasillos. Ah... Monoma.

Aceleró los pasos en búsqueda de éste. En el lugar más oscuro del pasillo donde estaba la conexión de los dormitorios con el segundo salón de UA vio al maldito hijo de puta que les arruinó todo el día.

—Asi que aquí te escondes, lagartija. — sus manos expulsaron humo al ver al chico copia. Al encontrarse distraído dió un sobresalto al notar la presencia del demonio de la clase A frente a él en una pose amenazante.

— ¿Uy, te castigaron cachorrito? — su mirada ladina acompañada de esa sonrisa descarada le terminó de arruinar la paciencia. Corrió hacia él quitándole en un dos por tres esa falsa valentía, como un gallina empezó a huir aventando las macetas del pasillo para impedirle el paso. Bakugo estaba más que enfurecido, ese pequeño gilipollas se había salido con las suyas y sin recibir castigo alguno, para su mala suerte, el sería con quién descargue toda la frustración que guardaba en el día. Ni siquiera con Deku pudo hacerlo, al diablo Jeanist, el necesitaba sangre y ese imbécil se merecía una buena golpiza.

Llegaron hasta unas escaleras con un pasillo sin salida que conducían a un sótano, Monoma tembló al ver la sonrisa maniática que tenía Bakugo en su rostro. Sus ojos destellaban fuego, era atemorizante.

— ¡Ahora muere! — corrió a el encendiendo sus palmas y empujándolo escaleras abajo. Rodaron juntos hasta caer dentro del sótano golpeándose en muchas partes del cuerpo, la adrenalina e ira que tenía Katsuki acumulada no le hizo sentir absolutamente ningún dolor solo más y más deseo de partir a golpes a Monoma que gritaba de dolor por el choque de su cuerpo contra el metal de la escalera.

— ¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, me quieres matar acaso?! — su voz resonó en un eco doloroso casi como un lamento. Escupió sangre al ser golpeado en el estómago por una certera patada de Bakugo.

— ¡SI ESO QUIERO, MUERE! — ahora juntó sus manos dándole un golpe en la espalda al verlo doblado y tirado en el suelo. Poco a poco su visión se iba nublando y le daba paso a un placer casi sexual el estar desquitándose con aquel imbécil. Reprimirse demasiado tenía sus consecuencias y él estaba pagándolas todas. A pesar de estar furioso y casi al borde de la locura, aún mantenía cierto recelo en golpear el rostro de Monoma, para no dejar visible el hecho de que había sido golpeado por alguien. Su abdomen , espalda y muslos estaban recibiendo una descarga de golpes consecutivos, pero su rostro y extremidades eran obviadas para no dejar evidencias demasiado visibles de la golpiza que le estaba propinando.

— ¡Por favor... Ya basta...! — Monoma estaba llorando.

"— ¡Si no te detienes no te lo perdonaré, Kacchan!

— Bakugo-kun, detente. "

— Maldito nerd, Ochako. — balbuceó desorbitado.

— Por favor... Lo siento yo solo, estoy harto de que ustedes siempre sean reconocidos y... ya no me golpees más... No diré que fuiste tú pero ya... basta. — abrió los ojos en todo el sentido de la palabra viendo los labios de Monoma brotando un poco de sangre proviniendo seguramente de su interior mas no de alguna rotura de labio.

Asombradopor lo que acababa de suceder retrocedió dos pasos y subió las escaleras corriendo sin parar, mientras una sombra en una esquina del pasillo se ocultaba en la penumbra mirándo seriamente lo que acababa de pasar. Bakugo continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su dormitorio y echándose en su cama temblando.

¿Qué demonios le acababa de suceder?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entrecerró los ojos difuminando su panorama, se sentía demasiado cansado. Su cabello verdoso le tapaba los ojos ligeramente dificultando aun mas su visión.

La voz de Kirishima seguida de la de Kacchan le asaltaron los oídos recordandole lo sucedido antes de entrar a la sala donde recibió el regaño de su vida. Apretó la mandíbula al volver a visualizar a su rival saliendo semidesnudo de la habitación de la chica que horas antes había confesado era de quien gustaba.

Se sentía demasiado confundido, confiaba en el buen juicio de Uraraka-san, pero Bakugo, el disfrutaba de adueñarse de todo lo que el deseaba, y no descartaba la opción de que Ochako fuera otro de esos juegos en el que siempre solía ganar. Solo tenía que llevarlo a su cuarto, por qué dejarlo quedarse en su habitación, por qué salió corriendo, por qué tenia la blusa de dormir desarreglada. Su desesperación fue en aumento al sentir aquel punzón en el pecho, eso llamado celos.

Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, o Kacchan ganaría, de nuevo.

— ¿Ya están listos para el castigo? — Aizawa-sensei sonrió con malicia. El salón entero tomó atención, la tensión se sentía en el lugar. — Caminata de supervivencia, tres lugares. El recorrido empezará en un bosque, continuará en el desierto y terminará en la costa playera del distrito. Solo llevaran una linterna, un cuchillo, una muda de ropa y una cantimplora por persona. No usarán sus quirks. Tendrán unos brazaletes especiales que su querida compañera Hatsume diseñó para detectar donde están a todo momento y si usan sus quirks. Los que infrinjan éstas reglas serán restringidos del agua que se les dará como recompensa al final del desierto, si quieren tomar agua salada directa del mar, adelante. Ah y quedarán suspendidos por un mes de las clases si infringen estas reglas.

El infierno estaba cerca, gracias querido Monoma.

—Oye Bakugo. — la voz de Kaminari llamando a Kacchan captó su atención. Su mirada era fría nunca lo había notado actuar de esa forma, ni en campo de batalla.

— Anoche vi lo que hiciste.

* * *

 **Asdfghjkl, ¡Hola! Si, lo sé demoro regular en actualizar, les cuento que me gradué y estuve en toda la celebración, salí de viaje y bueno, recién tengo tiempo e internet para subir el capítulo uwu/**

 **Noté que gracias a recomendaciones de unas bellas personitas de un bello grupo Kacchako el tráfico hacia mi historia aumentó. ¡Muchísimas gracias! El sólo hecho de ver sus views me hace muy feliz y ni que decir cuando comentan, le dejan fav y follow.**

 **Bueno, hablemos un poco de la historia, alguien más casi patea la computadora o avienta el móvil cuando interrumpieron el momento Kacchako(?) :,v Hasta a mi me dolió escribirlo, no veo la hora de pasar a la travesía del castigo para empezar con la "buena trama xd" ok no.**

 **Y lo que todos deseaban una buena partida de madre a Monoma. Cómo que en este capítulo todos se salieron de sus casillas uwu (Aizawa me asustas)**

 **Bakugo y Ochako cada vez son más conscientes de sus sentimientos y reacciones ante el otro, eso me emociona ya que muero por darles el protagonismo.**

 **Eli Lawliet: Hola! Bienvenida uwu Gracias por comentar uwu Lo de** **los errores lo sé x.x Tengo un conflicto grave con las tildes y el verbo hecho/echo XD trato de corregirlo, lo tendré aún más en cuenta. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. (y si describo tan sexy a Bakugo es por que me tiene loca (?) ahre)**

 **Kimi Nyan: Ayyyy perdona alfjals al final si me demoré XD ya expliqué arribita, espero que el capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas uwu Muchas gracias por comentar y ser tan animosa. 3 (yo también quiero matar a Monoma, Bakugo casi lo hace (?) )**

 **PamDoux: Aquí otro capítulo uwu Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado :3 3**

 **BUENOOOOO es todo por hoy, muero de sueño a si que está nena se va a dormir x.x Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, las/los quiero. 3**

 **PD: No olviden su cantimplora pal desierto XD.**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Inesperado.**

Por primera vez en unos años su corazón se detuvo por un momento y tembló ante las palabras de alguien. Sabía que si alguien vió la golpiza que le dió a Monoma podría ser expulsado debido a tantos problemas en unas horas. En la madrugada su juicio había abandonado su cordura y se dejó llevar por esa sensación de superioridad que le daba el tener a alguien a su merced.

Se fijó en los ojos de Kaminari que parecían desnudarlo ante la sapiencia de sus crímenes. Resignado trato de usar el clásico último recurso de hacerse el desentendido. Notó que Deku estaba con las orejotas paradas listo para oír como sus días de héroe posiblemente se fueran a la mierda.

— ¿Ver qué? ¿Acaso si me llegué a coger a la mesera? Esto apesta porque estaba tan buena que no recordarlo es pecado. Kirishima, no me dijiste nada, idiota. — El mencionado solo alzó los hombros con cara de confusión, su tensión fue aumentando. Kaminari pareció aún más contrariado con el último comentario.

— ¡No te hagas! — Golpeó con su mano la mesa su rostro estaba deformado por la cólera — ¡TE VI COQUETEANDO CON JIROU! — el grito hizo que todo el salón enfoque su atención en ambos y vociferando un ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! En respuesta. La mencionada salió de su máscara de nulidad y desinterés para ponerse más roja que la sangre. Uraraka miró a ésta con un mohín en los labios, pues si había notado la pequeña conexión entre ambos al ver al rubio elegir la canción que cantó en el karaoke y como ella se la pasó mirándolo toda la noche. Además de su pequeña plática antes de que Bakugo empiece a cantar, creyó verla sonrojarse por un momento. Contrariada según ella sin razón se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón rumbo al baño.

— ¿Qué yo qué? — Bakugo arqueó una ceja sintiendo como su querida llama de ira iba en aumento. — ... — ¿Jirou y él qué? Acaso estaba enfermo de la cabeza, que mierda Kaminari, puto susto que le había dado. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, zarandeando al rubio. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y las venas de su cara se hincharon y gritó.

— ¡¿TODA LA PUTA NOCHE LA PASE TRAS URARAKA Y VIENES A DECIR QUE COQUETEE CON JIROU?! ¡CHÚPAMELA! , ME ACABAS DE DAR UN PUTO SUSTO CREI QUE HAS VISTO QUE YO... — reaccionó antes de meter la pata soltando al rubio que ya estaba mareado de tanto samaqueo.

— Oye viejo, ya relájate. — Kirishima jaló su camisa tratando de hacerlo regresar a su asiento.

— ¿Qué había visto qué, Kacchan? — el maldito nerd se paró y fue acercándose con una mirada inquisitiva. Ya estaba a punto de perder la conciencia otra vez. ¿Es que acaso los problemas estaban haciendo una fiesta en su vida o que verga?

— ¡Y a ti que mierda te importa, regresa a tu asiento nadie te llamó! — parándose frente al peliverde miró hacia el chocando frente con frente y luego dándole un empujón para hacerlo regresar de donde vino.

— Creo que ayer hablamos sobre algo en el callejón Kacchan. Parece que no entendiste lo que advertí.

— JAJAJAJAJA, TE VES TAN RIDÍCULO TRATANDO DE AMENAZARME, YA RINDETE, APESTAS. — se sentó sintiéndose más relajado ignorando los cuchicheos de los demás y enfocándose en acabar los ejercicios que Aizawa les pidió hacer antes de salir del salón.

— Aléjate de ella, Kacchan, lo digo en serio. — la voz de Midoriya sonó casi inaudible, solo para que él escuchara.

— Solo lo estás haciendo más divertido, inútil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lavó su cara repetidas veces y se miró al espejo. Sus mejillas no dejaban de estar coloradas. Estando a solas en su habitación lo único que podía tener en mente es a Bakugo casi rosando sus labios y apretándola hacia él.

Después de las declaraciones de Kaminari no dejaba de pensar en Jirou sonrojada hablando con Bakugo en el karaoke. Izuku en ese día había estado casi ausente de sus pensamientos y todo por culpa de aquel rubio escandaloso que en un día había causado todo un revuelo en su mente sin permiso.

En un par de minutos tendrían que salir a un castigo infernal por lo sucedido la noche anterior y eso implicaría más momentos incómodos que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Tendría que pegarse a Iida y Deku lo más posible para estar segura de que Bakugo no vuelva a ponerla en otra situación de esa índole. No por rechazarla, sino porque sentía que no sería capaz de frenarlo, algo dentro suyo moría de deseo por probar del fruto prohibido y eso no estaba bien. ¿Verdad?

Tomó su maleta y salió de su habitación encontrándose a Jirou casualmente lista y esperando a que los demás salgan para ir a abordar el bus. Mordió su labio y trató de hablar con ella naturalmente.

—Hola, ¡¿ya estás lista para el súper viaje?! ~ — le sonrío tratando de mantener su actitud natural hacia ella.

— Hm, si creo... Es decir, odio los viajes y todo eso, pero de verdad no es lo que me preocupa ahora. — acarició sus cabellos tomando de la punta los que tenían aquellos cables que controlaban su quirk.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero qué te puede preocupar? — le miró con una falsa confusión, pues sabía que lo que Kaminari había dicho en la mañana podría alterar a cualquiera.

— Ya sabes, lo de Katsuki, Kaminari. A veces él es tan insolente, cree que soy parte de su propiedad o algo así solo porque se me confesó hace una semana — Uraraka perdió el nexo de la situación.

— Espera, ¿Kaminari se te confesó? — Jirou se tapó el rostro entre avergonzada y molesta.

— Si, y fue lo más cursi del mundo, vino con una cara de tonto y un ramo de flores e hizo todo un acto melodramático que ni siquiera entendí, el punto es que acepté considerar aceptar en un periodo de tiempo, pero estoy confundida. ¡A mí estas cosas no me interesan! Yo vengo a ser heroína no a jugar a la casita con ese idiota. — cada vez se ponía más roja en lo que iba relatando la situación.

— Ah... ¿Y qué es lo que te confunde? — trató de indagar. Se le hacía muy gracioso imaginar a Kaminari confesarse. Sería algo muy bizarro.

— No quiero hablar de ello. Creo que ya se nos hace tarde para abordar el bus, nadie ha salido de sus habitaciones creo que ya están todos y nosotras estamos esperando en vano. — empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida sin preguntar dejándole con mil y un preguntas en el aire. ¿Lo que le confundía sería Bakugo acaso? No quería pensar en ello. No, no quería que fuera ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Oh, baby. Oh, man. U drive me crazy, really driving me mad."_

Miró por la ventana como el paisaje gris de la ciudad iba desvaneciéndose de a pocos hasta dejar paso a lo verdoso de las afueras del distrito. La voz rasposa de DeMarco le nublaba la mente sintiéndose volar. Que no daría por un cigarrillo. Naturalmente estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido, o en nuevos entrenamientos, o en ser mejor o menos agresivo cada día. Pero justo ahora, su mente estaba molestando con algo sin sentido. Una mujer.

 _"And It don't have sense to me, I really don't know..."_

A su lado Kirishima dormía con la boca abierta y un globo de saliva agrandando y achicándose en cada respiración acompañada de un desagradable ronquido.

Escucho aquella risa de nuevo y tensó la mandíbula. Subió el volumen de la música tratando de ignorarla.

— ¡Deku-kun, Iida-kun, ya basta es demasiado gracioso, ya no puedo! Jajajaja~ — No, ni siquiera la música calmaba su ansiedad. Ella seguía ahí haciendo el show de todos los días, riendo encantadoramente casi destilando brillos y alegría al mundo. Y el maldito nerd era el causante.

 _"Why U still cry next to me, wherever I go..."_

El solo lograba ponerla nerviosa. Y una mierda a quien le importaba si ella le temía, después de todo el debía ser temido, no por nada era el Rey de las Explosiones asesinas.

 _"You're my, my, my, my kind of woman..."_

— Cuando sonríes te ves d-demasiado linda Uraraka-san — Ok, eso fue demasiado.

Detuvo la música y se paró de golpe despertando a Kirishima que dijo un par de cosas en balbuceos incomprensibles y se volvió a dormir. Tanteó el equipaje que se encontraba en las rendijas sobre los asientos y sacó una botella de agua. Sentía las miradas de los tres idiotas en su espalda y gruñendo volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Eh, ah? ¡G-gracias Deku-kun! — risas.

Solo un par de minutos más y ya no tendría que tolerar a esos tres en el autobús. Quería llegar pronto o empezaría a patear el asiento. De pronto su móvil vibró. Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Remitente desconocido.

* * *

 **+5060813781:**

— ¿Aún sigues teniendo esa camisa tan sexy de la noche anterior?

Interesante. La mesera, al fin una distracción.

 **Tú**

— Y tú aún sigues teniendo esos pechos tan sensuales ¿O solo era el puto alcohol nublándome el cerebro?

 **+5060813781:**

— Jajaja, no fue el alcohol, son reales. ¿Tuviste muchos problemas en la academia?

Se preguntó qué tan reales serían siendo estrujadas por sus manos. Sonrió ladino.

 **Tú.**

— No, son mierdas sin sentido. Estoy yendo a un castigo. Es un dolor de cojones, pero nada que no pueda superar. Hey, ¿Y tú nombre?

Con todo el alboroto del día anterior ni siquiera pudo preguntarle el nombre a la mujer. Se sintió idiota por un momento.

 **+5060813781:**

— Rouge. Encantada de conocerte, Bakugo Katsuki.

¿Conocía su nombre? Frunció el ceño, empezaba a sentir desconfianza. Después de todo ella estaba involucrada en la trampa, manipulada o no, lo estaba.

Tú

¿Acaso Monoma te contrato para joderme o algo?

 **Rouge:**

No, de verdad estoy interesada en ti. Se tu nombre completo por las exhibiciones. Eres demasiado sobresaliente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó a una de gran satisfacción, adoraba que reconocieran lo poderoso que era. Su egocentrismo dejó a un lado sus recientes (y no admitidos) sentimientos ante la castaña que reía minutos antes con su rival, dejándose llevar por la lujuria.

 **Tú:**

El próximo sábado a las 12 en Exotic. (1)

Rouge.

Hasta entonces, Katsuki.

* * *

Cerró el móvil y bebió un sorbo grande de agua dejando resbalar un poco por la comisura de sus labios. Se quitó la humedad con el antebrazo como solía hacer cuando estaba emocionado o frustrado por algo.

El bus se detuvo y la voz de Aizawa sonó por el micrófono del autobús.

— Bajen sus pertenencias e ingresen al edificio del lado. Quédense en la recepción.

El movimiento en el autobús se hizo presente y de una patada en la pantorrilla despertó a Kirishima que seguía durmiendo a pesar de todo el ruido que había en el lugar.

— Ya llegamos, mueve tu trasero, no quiero bajar último en medio de toda esta gente de mierda.

— Cinco minutos más, ma... — puso los ojos en blanco, Kirishima era tan imbécil, pero un imbécil agradable.

— ¡Levántate carajo! — rió burlón de su casi amigo.

— ¿Qué, qué? Ah, ya llegamos. Parece que solo hubiese pasado dos minutos, aún tengo sueño joder. — tomó la maleta del pelirrojo y se la lanzó al rostro, riéndose.

— Camina idiota que nos quedamos atrás— recogió su maletín del asiento y levantó la mirada chocándose con la dueña de aquellos ojos chocolate que lo tuvieron tan ofuscado hace unos minutos atrás.

Le volteó la mirada pasando de ella con arrogancia. El inútil de Midoriya le dijo algo al oído y la llevó a la puerta del autobús. Kirishima notó toda la escena con perspicacia.

— Oye bro. Desde ayer te noto extraño con Uraraka. Primero me pareció normal por lo que pasó en el entrenamiento pero anoche saliste de su habitación y ahora te la quedas mirando. ¿Acaso quieres quitarle la novia a Midoriya? — Bakugo alzó las cejas mirándole con asombro ante lo dicho. Sus mejillas se fueron inflando de a pocos hasta soltar una carcajada sonora.

— Creo que olvidaste tu cerebro en los dormitorios pendejo. Yo interesado en la cabeza redonda. Webadas. (2) — tomó su maletín haciéndolo girar en el aire y chocar con su espalda riendo aún, mientras salía del autobús. Kirishima le miraba irse con el ceño fruncido.

— Es más obvio que Mineta excitado por Midnight sensei.

Y lo peor es que ni el mismo se da cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien, gracias a sus comportamientos recibirán un bello premio.— Aizawa tomó asiento y encendió el proyector. Imágenes de un bosque siniestro decorado con flores y plantas venenosas se reflejaron en la pantalla.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

All Might se puso de pie mirándoles con severidad.

— Jóvenes, este es el primer tramo del camino. Sin embargo, los peligros que aquí habitan son latentes. Hay osos en todo el bosque, no tantos como en mis épocas, pero aún quedan sobrevivientes. Les advierto que estos están hambrientos ya que lo único que crece en el bosque son plantas tóxicas. Los árboles están fuera de amenaza, pueden apoyarse en ellos sin preocupación. Ustedes necesitan provisiones para poder sobrevivir a todo el viaje, así que ni bien demos por iniciado el recorrido escondidos en el bosque hemos colocado varias cajas con provisiones. Pero cuidado. A parte de luchar entre ustedes si es que van por una misma provisión, corren el riesgo de que su contenido sea diferente al que esperan.

Algunas de ellas contienen explosivos, y estallaran ni bien los toquen. Aún no daremos detalles de lo que les espera en el desierto, así que solo enfoquense en pasar la noche en el bosque sin ser atacados o intoxicarse con alguna planta.

Lo más importante, no pueden formar grupos, las pulseras están programadas para que ni bien estén a un radio de más de 10 metros de un mínimo de 3 personas recibirán una pequeña descarga eléctrica para advertirles. Mientras más se acerquen, más intensa será. Así que pueden formar duplas mas no grupos, ¿Quedó claro?

Cuando estén a mitad del trayecto verán unos listones amarrados en los árboles.

Cuando ya estén en los 3/4 de tramo tendrán unas chozas donde podrán descansar. Aún así manténganse alertas por si algún oso aparece. Dicho ésto todos afuera, daremos inicio al castigo.

Escucharon el silbato y partieron en busca de las provisiones que habían dejado en medio del bosque. Al estar imposibilitados de usar sus quirks no tenían más que hacer que actuar como personas comunes y corrientes y correr a velocidad normal.

Agudizó su vista encontrándose con una caja. ¡Bingo!

La caja de provisiones había sido más fácil de encontrar de lo que pensó. Animada se acercó con sigilo para no alertar a los demás de su hallazgo. Extendió su mano para tocarla. De pronto alguien de un empujón golpeó todo su lado derecho aventándola lejos de la caja.

— ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡Era una de las cajas de explosivos! — se sobó la frente secando un poco de sangre que había brotado de ésta al rasparse con una rama seca. Bakugo estaba de pie frente a ella sin camisa y agitado, mirándola con severo reproche. Infló los cachetes y miró a un lado sin admitir su error. Es que, cómo iba a saber que no eran provisiones si las cajas lucían iguales.

— Yo no lo sabía. — el rubio se arrodilló y le miró desde más cerca. Tomó su barbilla e hizo que le mirase. Lo vió dudar un par de segundos pero luego sus labios estaban en su frente succionando la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

— Pero qué... — dejó la frase en el aire.

— No podemos desperdiciar agua, y esa herida tuya puede infectarse en este bosque de mierda. — le miró con una auténtica sonrisa. Él era amable, ya lo había notado en la limpieza del día anterior, pero ahora lo confirmó después de dudarlo cuando paso aquello en su habitación.

— ¿Cómo es que tu supiste que?...

— Sudo nitroglicerina. Así que reconozco el olor de los explosivos y elementos inflamables a cierta distancia. Es un plus que me dió mi quirk sin usarlo. Aizawa no consideró ello para la puta prueba esta.

— Entiendo, muchas gracias por salvarme de eso. — le dió un abrazo por instinto que el rubio recibió con los ojos desorbitados. La tomó de los hombros y la empujó con delicadeza.

— No hagas eso. — Uraraka notó con diversión como Bakugo estaba ligeramente sonrojado y no podía mirarle a los ojos — Tengo seis provisiones, podemos compartirlas. En esta pequeña plática ya los demás habrán conseguido las restantes. Y no sobrevivirás ni un día sin una provisión. — tomó tres de las que tenía en su bolso y las puso en el suyo. Uraraka lo miraba y no lo entendía. Él estaba actuando más amable de lo normal. Se sintió extrañamente alegre y con muchas ganas de abrazarle otra vez pero recordó que él no quería eso. Pensó otra forma de hacerle sentir su agradecimiento y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

— Gracias Kacchan. — esté la miró con las cejas alzadas ante el diminutivo que había recibido.

— Eso menos. — Gruñó contrariado, no quería oír de los labios de la castaña el diminutivo de su nombre que le había puesto como apodo el tonto de Deku — Mi nombre es Katsuki. Llámame así. — Ochako asintió enérgicamente, esas actitudes que naturalmente tenía por fin las estaba usando con él. Algo dentro de él empezaba a sentir una calidez que trató de ignorar.

— Bien muévete cabeza redonda, perdemos tiempo con ésta charla inútil. — se puso de pie y tomó su bolso empezando a caminar sin esperarla. Ochako se levantó haciendo un mohín y se paró frente a él acelerando el paso.

— Ochako. Ese es mi nombre, cabeza redonda no existe. — sus brazos se pusieron en su cintura a modo de protesta. Bakugo rió bajo.

— Ochako cabeza redonda. — y siguió caminando.

— ¡Ochako! Solo Ochako. Deletrea conmigo. OCHAKO. — Bakugo rodó los ojos, esas actitudes de niña lo estaban volviendo loco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Dime por favor que ya lo has pensado! — con voz melosa se acercó a la pelinegra que caminaba con la cabeza gacha ante tanto acoso. La insistencia del rubio la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SÉ! — bufó tomando sus cabellos y despeinandose con frustración. — Estoy confundida, yo... — sus manos se aferraron en las asas de su mochila. — Dame más tiempo.

— ¡Pero ya es una semana! — Se paró frente a ella — Oye mira, yo se que soy un idiota pero... Tú d-de verdad me interesas — se miraron intensamente. Kaminari posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella tratando de transmitirle su seguridad.

—Por eso mismo necesito tiempo. No quiero aceptar y arrepentirme luego, no quiero romperte el corazón. — miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas. — por ahora necesito estar enfocada en la academia y tener un novio, es complicado, por eso necesito pensarlo. — retiró la mano del rubio y continuó caminando a paso rápido por el bosque, estaba por oscurecer, y los animales salvajes saldrían a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Kaminari solo continuó a su lado cabizbajo, sus esperanzas morían poco a poco. ¿Acaso ella gustaba de alguien más?

— ¿Es Bakugo, cierto? — Jirou se detuvo sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — ¿acaso el no había escuchado todo lo que dijo antes? ¿Bakugo gustarle? Por favor, si no habían cruzado palabras en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la academia más que un par de veces. El era interesante y su gusto musical era similar al suyo, pero eso no significaba que gustara de él. Es cierto que le gustaría conocerlo más a fondo, pero no de esa manera.

— ¡Lo dije en la mañana! En el karaoke a ustedes se les veía muy- — el aire sonó cortante y una bofetada se estampó en la mejilla derecha del rubio.

— ¿Sabes por que aún no acepto estar contigo? No escuchas nada de lo que te digo, te comportas como un niño, y en la mañana me dejaste en ridículo. Solo lo empeoras. — Kaminari le miró dolido, no esperaba esa bofetada.

— Está bien Jirou, no te diré nada más.

Kaminari iba en silencio y el entorno se había tornado sumamente incómodo.

Su atención fue captada por un ligero sonido de plantas siendo pisadas, ya había oscurecido, así que era posible que los animales salvajes estuviesen al acecho.

Ambos sacaron sus cuchillos y se pusieron en guardia uno tras otro, esperando el ataque.

De la izquierda salió un oso enorme con las garras en alto listo para ensañarse contra ellos. ¿Única opción?

Quedarse estáticos, si corrían lo más probable era que este los alcanzara en un par de segundos, y con la guardia baja eran presa fácil.

Kaminari tomó sorpresivamente la posición de defensa escondiendo a Jirou tras él. El oso gruñó y rampeo hacia él con lentitud, acechandolo.

Jirou quiso adelantarse pero Kaminari le levanto el brazo en señal de alto. El oso cada vez estaba más cerca. El rubio se agachó y el oso se detuvo. De pronto este corrió y lanzó una bengala distrayendo al animal que miró en esa dirección. Aprovechando esto Kaminari se deslizó bajo las grandes piernas del oso quedando tras él y clavó el cuchillo en el cuello del mismo dando un gran salto. Un alarido de dolor fue despedido del hocico del animal sonando fuertemente en todo el bosque. Pero aún no había acabado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Oíste eso Midoriya-kun? — Iida afinó su oído detectando de donde venían los gruñidos y alaridos en el bosque.

— Seguramente es alguna dupla que ya encontró al primer habitante del bosque. Ya anocheció así que estamos totalmente expuestos. — Midoriya alzó su reloj azul con decoración en referencia a All Might. Las 8 de la noche. Y según Aizawa dijo, cuando vieran los nudos amarillos en los árboles aún estaban a mitad del camino hacia las chozas de refugio. Su preocupación se hizo más intensa. Iida se notaba seguro, y el con él también lo estaba. Ambos poseían fuerza física natural así que no habrían muchos inconvenientes con ello. Llevaban dos horas caminando aún tenían un tramo largo por recorrer. Su estómago empezaba a rugir, pero estaba reservando las provisiones para el desierto.

— Entendido. Reporte, estamos completamente solos. No se escucha la aproximación de ningún animal por ninguna de las direcciones, por el momento estamos a salvo. — Iida tensó sus brazos como solía hacer explicando su situación actual. Sonrió, eso era tan típico. Ochako hubiera reído ante estos comentarios, empezaba a extrañarla. — Queda la mitad del camino, así que supongo tenemos que acelerar el paso para llegar en una hora, si queremos vivir para contarlo. En este extremo es donde las plantas venenosas suelen aparecer y contaremos con poca luz de luna en cuanto pasen las 9 y además la niebla. — asintió y empezó a caminar mucho más rápido. Habían guardado sus energías luego del alboroto que fue encontrar las provisiones y ya estaban en buena forma para empezar acelerar el paso.

Unos sonidos fuertes se colaron por su izquierda provocando que ambos se detuvieran en seco. ¿No que no habría problemas?

— Deberías tener más cuidado cuando camines, es la tercera vez que te tropiezas, cabeza redonda. — esa voz... ese apodo... Frunció el ceño, esto no podía estar pasando.

— ¡Deku-kun! ¡Iida-kun! — la castaña corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos pero fue se detuvo y dió un pequeño espasmo. Se quejó y retrocedió.

—Uraraka-kun, recuerda lo que dijo Aizawa, no podemos estar cerca más de dos personas. — Iida se había alejado un par de pasos al verla temblar por la descarga eléctrica que había recibido por la muñequera.

— S-si... — Bakugo apareció tras ella mirándolos con neutralidad.

— Debemos alejarnos, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer y vamos retrasados Ochako. — puso énfasis en su nombre. Midoriya le miró con recelo.

— Es por tu bien Uraraka- san, me hubiera gustado tenerte conmigo aquí, pero parece que alguien más ya te acompaña. Solo ten cuidado. — su voz sonó aterciopelada y le dedicó una mirada intensa a la castaña que se sonrojó al instante. Bakugo la jaló del brazo regresandola por donde habían venido.

— Cuídense, nos vemos en unas horas. — Uraraka continuó al lado del rubio que ahora lucía callado y distante.

— ¿Todo bien Bakugo-kun, perdón Katsuki-kun? — sus ojos se alzaron en busca de los contrarios con curiosidad.

— Hmp. Si, solo camina. — Ochako infló los cachetes molesta por ser ignorada. Pasaron las próximas horas sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral. Harta de la situación a Ochako se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¡¿Te parece si cantamos una canción?! — juntó sus manos con emoción, Bakugo rodó los ojos. Detuvo su caminar y se paró frente a ella.

—¿Ves esto? Mira a tu alrededor, estamos en medio de la nada. ¿Y tú quieres cantar una canción? Esto no es una excursión, si quieres cantar y jugar a la casita ve con el maldito nerd y a mi déjame solo, no me hagas perder el puto tiempo. — ofuscado siguió caminando encontrándose con la choza al fin. De verdad se sentía irritado cuando el inútil se ponía demasiado atento con la castaña. Sus comentarios esta vez habían sido directos y desagradables.

Ya cerca a la choza corrió hacia ella sintiéndose como en casa. Descargó las cosas que traía en la espalda. Tomó la tela que traía en su cintura y la extendió en el suelo, después de todo no planeaba dormir en el suelo, las hormigas eran un dolor de trasero. Quitó su polo y lo dejó sobre una mesa que había en la choza y tomó una botella de agua derramando unas gotas de su contenido en un trapo que tenía en la palma de su mano pasándolo luego por su cuerpo para refrescarse. Sus músculos brillaban por el sudor y la humedad que dejaba el trapo a su paso. Que no daría por un baño. Volteó encontrando a Ochako mirándolo desde la puerta sin saber que hacer acontinuacion.

—Solo pasa, no muerdo. Anda acostumbrandote que tendrás que estar conmigo a solas todo el puto viaje de mierda este.

— B-bien... — Uravity dejo su bolso en el suelo y soltó su cabello sacudiéndolo con naturalidad. Bakugo le miraba mientras se seguía aseando. Sonrió de medio lado. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente quedando tras ella. Le advirtió de su presencia respirando en su nuca haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.

— ¿Katsuki-kun, qué estás haciendo? —aprovechando que ella había elegido una esquina de la choza posó sus manos en la pared arrinconandola por detrás. Era curioso que ella no pusiera resistencia, solo estaba ahí parada como esperando que el hiciera algo contra ella. Resignada.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Continúo lo que trate de hacer ayer.

— Ah...— la frase quedó en el aire. Los labios de Bakugo se posaron en el cuello de la castaña que gimió suavemente al sentir la suavidad de estos rosando su nívea piel. Las manos del rubio dejaron la pared y se pasearon por las caderas y cintura de ésta delineandolas con adoración. La apretó hacia el haciendo que sienta su cercanía. Bakugo sintió que estaba yendo demasiado rápido así que optó por voltearla hacia él. Ella le miraba totalmente sonrojada y expectante. Aquella imagen lo enloqueció.

— Demonios no pongas esa cara. — se acercó a ella y por fin tomó sus labios, ansioso. Quería ser gentil con ella pero su cuerpo necesitaba ser tosco, ser él.

La humedad de los labios de Uraraka era enloquecedora. Jugo a alternar los labios que tomaba siendo correspondido de igual forma. Uraraka tenía la mente volando en alguna otra parte. Estaba adormecida, su primer beso estaba siendo demasiado excitante e intenso y temía lo que pudiese suceder luego. Bakugo era tan varonil y demandante, su vista se perdía en los brazos fuertes y pectorales del rubio. Tenerlo frente a ella y tan cerca, semidesnudo era un espectáculo que no esperaba tener, pero era más que increíble. Se preguntó que se sentiría besar esas zonas. Gimió alto al sentir como éste mordía su labio inferior mientras sus grandes manos atrapaban su cintura y la apretaban hacia el posesivamente.

— Katsu- Hm, ah — depronto fue cargada aún siendo besada hacia el centro de la choza. Bakugo la dejó con una delicadeza no propia de el en la tela donde dormirían, arrodillandose frente a ella y continuándo con la batalla de besos.

Sus labios dejaron los suyos para ir por su cuello causándole olas de placer en todo el cuerpo solo con esa pequeña acción.

— P-por favor d-detente— trató de empujarlo pero por dentro sabía que no quería que se detuviese de ninguna forma. Estaba sumergida en una burbuja de placer tan deliciosa que no quería salirse nunca de ahí. Ni siquiera había pensado con quién estaba haciendo estas cosas y las repercusiones de sus actos, pues tendrían mucho tiempo a solas en estos días. Su rodilla rozó accidentalmente la entrepierna del rubio que gruñó de placer tornándose más salvaje con ella, entreabrió sus labios dejando expuestos sus dientes que se enterraron en su cuello con rudeza, Ochako gimió alto. Bakugo se alejó para continuar besandola pero se chocó con ambos pechos frente a él, excitado mordió su labio inferior. Los pechos de Uraraka eran tan redondos, quería tocarlos, estrujarlos, besarlos, chuparlos, quizás más cosas insanas que no podría decir en voz alta sin ganarse una severa bofetada de la castaña.

Atacó su cuello de nueva cuenta descendiendo considerablemente hasta el inicio de sus pechos y ella empezaba a sentir el peligro. Él se detuvo y la miró con los ojos brillosos, podía jurar que lanzaban llamas de pura excitación.

Sonrojada miró a un lado negando con la cabeza. No podían llegar tan lejos, aún no.

Haciendo caso omiso a su negación Bakugo expuso su lengua y delineó la raya que formaban estos al juntarse reuniendo todas sus fuerzas por no bajarle el polo y besar sus pezones. Ochako gimió y luego trato de alejarlo.

— Tranquila, no haré más. — se echó a su lado mirándola fijamente. Volviendo a la realidad Ochako se tapó el rostro con las manos dándose cuenta de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

— C-creo q-que m-me i-ire a-afuera u-un ra-to — sonrojada a más no poder hizo el ademán de pararse para luego huir de la choza pero fue detenida por el rubio.

— Solo duerme, mañana tendremos que ir al desierto y necesitamos todas las energías posibles. Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar de ésto.

— E-esta bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **(1) Un bar/discoteca.**_

 _ **(2) Palabra usada en Perú con frecuencia, es como decir "tonterías" pero con vulgaridad.**_

 _ **Canción: My kind of Woman - Mac Demarco.**_

 **HOLAAAAAAA. Esta vez sí actualizando a tiempo :3 Lean hasta el final que les tengo una consulta importante.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias nuevas personitas por dejar sus comentarios, de verdad no tienen idea de como me alegran el día /emoji con ojitos de corazón/**

 **Es más AlexaOlmos, hice un dibujo con mi reacción a tu comentario XD (Que obvio fue la misma a todos los demás, las quiero mucho)**

 **Bien, dejo de parlotear y al grano. ¡POR FIN WEY SE BESARON! (y jugaron un poco ewe) Si sintieron que me salí de tono... ¿Lo siento? Bah, nel, soy así con los personajes masculinos, trato de acaparar su esencia, sobre todo siento a Katsuki como alguien muy demandante y pervertido, no por nada es tan sexy y explosivo. 7u7**

 **No se preocupen, que lo que sucede con Kaminari y Jirou será descrito, también el recorrido de algunos otros personajes, aunque espero poder manejar todo eso, ya que lo principal aquí es el Kacchako. ¿Alguien notó la audiencia de Todoroki?**

 **Lo siento chicas me es un tanto difícil incluirlo, es decir es tan callado que los diálogos harían una trama un tanto lenta XD (pero si me encanta ahre invierano papu)**

 **AHHHHHHH, ya que hay KamiJirou puede que piense en Kirishima y Ashido también como pareja secundaria :3**

 **AHHHHHHH x2 me olvidaba estoy subiendo el fic en Wattpad también, no acostumbro a usar esa plataforma pero me dijeron que se pueden poner fotografías y comentar por párrafo. Me pareció interesante veamos cómo va n.n**

 **Kirana Retsu: Aquí tiene su recompensa nena, se que le gusta el salseo, después del trolleo que les di la semana pasada xD Gracias por comentar bb**

 **Pam Doux: Leí tu comentario y automáticamente pensé el meme de los marcianos de Toy Story, (Ding Ding se ha detectado una referencia) me reí mucho XDDDDD Gracias por comentar uwu**

 **Alexa Olmos: Holaaa, bienvenida muchas gracias por comentar n.n En su medida trato de evitar el OOC que bueno que esté resultando uwu gracias por notarlo besos y espero te haya gustado el capítulo tres**

 **Alexis Rimbaud: Bienvenidaaaaa n.n Ow si lo sé el están desinteresado en todo XD Me alegra este manejando bien a los personajes n.n Sobre el valimos verga, yo también lo considere divertido ponerlo jajaja Kirishima se me hace un personaje muy dinámico y las malas palabras que dice las hace en onda relajada (a diferencia de nuestro bebé explosión) Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado este capítulo uwu**

 **Kam: Muchas gracias por comentar asdfghjkl bienvenida uwu Aquí su actualización, espero le haya gustado diez**

 **IMPORTANTE: Tengo ideas para un nuevo fic. Ochako esposa infeliz de un empresario (Midoriya) y Bakugo entrenador de gimnasio. En este fic el contenido sería netamente lemon y Ochako será mayor que Bakugo por unos años. ¿Qué dicen?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiero 7u7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Problemas**

— ¡Kaminari! — el oso se dió la vuelta dándole un zarpazo al rubio que salió volando y se estrelló contra un árbol.

— ¡Aléjate! — el oso gruñó y corrió donde Kaminari había caído. Jirou se sentía impotente. Se quedó unos instantes parada mirando como el oso estaba a punto de asesinar a su compañero de equipo.

— ¡NO ME OISTE, VETE JIROU!

— ¡En tus sueños! — tomó el cuchillo que tenía en su cintura y corrió en dirección de este, Kaminari se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Temió lo peor. Ella ágilmente se lanzó a otro punto del cuello del animal terminando por cortar las venas importantes de este. Empezaba a desangrarse. El animal dió otro alarido dándose la vuelta y corriendo lejos de ellos.

— Esto no es agradable, pero no te dejaría ser lastimado por ese oso. Sé que solo es una prueba y pueden ayudarnos en cualquier momento, pero quiero ayudar.

— Jirou... — le dió un abrazo fuerte mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le estaba doliendo un mundo abrazarla, el oso realmente le había golpeado fuerte, a este paso dudaba poder caminar.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — le miró ansiosa.

— Si... yo creo que no. — suspiró abatido.

— Esta bien. Podemos rendirnos y recibir la sanción. No te dejaré aquí. — Kaminari negó.

— No, no hay forma de que eso suceda, debemos continuar. — miró a su izquierda. Había una especie de madera en forma de u larga escondida entre los arbustos.

— Allí, puedes meterme ahí y jalarme. — se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. — Perdona, soy algo pesado, eso solo te retrasaría, y mucho. De noche esto se pondrá peor, tienes que llegar a las chozas.

— Hm, no. Puedo subirnos a un árbol, All Might mencionó que son seguros, y estos son bastante altos. — Kaminari asintió. Jirou le tomó de la cintura ayudándole a pararse. Tomó una cuerda que había atada en un árbol y se la amarró en la cintura.

— Espérame aquí. — pidió. Kaminari asintió y luego se quejó al sentir la presión de la soga en su cuerpo. Tenía la espalda muy lastimada. Jirou con un par de saltos consiguió subir al árbol. Le miró desde arriba y amarró el otro extremo al árbol sujetándolo con la mayor firmeza posible. Dió un tirón de él asegurándose de que este estuviera bien. Asintió y empezó a tirar de el. Kaminari empezaba a subir pero gruñía de dolor por los apretones.

— Resiste, ya falta poco. — a mitad de camino ya sentía los brazos cansados pero siguió. Agradecía las constantes pruebas físicas de sus entrenamientos para heroína. Esto hubiera sido imposible en otras condiciones. Una vez arriba le retiro la soga rápidamente.

— Tendré que quitarte el polo para cerciorarme de que te encuentres bien. — le miró con preocupación.

— ¿Ahora deseas ver mi sexy cuerpo semidesnudo? — Jirou entorno los ojos.

— No empieces. — se sonrojó iniciando a retirar sus ropas. Palpó con sus manos el área sintiendo todo en su lugar, al menos no habían costillas rotas.

— Aquí todo está bien, ahora tendré que revisar tu espalda. — le dió la vuelta oyendo los quejidos de Kaminari y cerrando los ojos con temor. Aquí estaba todo el problema. Tenía golpes y raspones en toda la espalda. Un pequeño corte estaba brotando algo de sangre. Tomó su bolso y derramó un poco de agua limpiándolo con un trapo y amarrando la zona a modo de vendaje. Con eso sería suficiente para evitar infecciones.

— Ahora solo trata de sentarte y dormir. Mañana te llevaré en esa madera hacia las chozas. Desde aquí puedo verlas, están a un kilómetro.

— Al menos no nos hice perder mucho tiempo. — Jirou asintió de acuerdo.

— Bien, buenas noches. — se paró para ir a la rama del árbol del frente pero Kaminari le tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

— Quédate conmigo. Por favor. — su mirada era de auténtica súplica.

— P-por qué haría eso. — miró a otro lado poniéndose más roja que antes.

— Por qué no quiero alejarme de ti ni un segundo. — le tomó de la mano con devoción. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio y dolor que tenía dentro. Se le veía realmente mal.

— Está bien. — se sentó junto a él tratando de no acaparar tanto espacio. Después de todo era una rama y dos personas no cabían en ella. Kaminari sonrió complacido al tenerla a su lado. Él había salvado su integridad, se le había declarado y se había comportado sumamente responsable en el momento del ataque. Empezaba a considerar aceptar la propuesta. Pero por ahora no debía pensar en ello. Le dió un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Kaminari se sobresaltó y luego le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

— Podría morir feliz ahora~

— Idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iida miró a todos lados seguían a salvo. Faltaba poco por llegar a las chozas. Pero un factor importante del bosque comenzó a dispersarse a su alrededor.

— Midoriya - san. Tenemos un problema. — anunció entrando a modo alerta.

— Ya lo sé, la niebla. — miró su reloj otra vez. — Ya es muy tarde. Nos hemos retrasado mucho en llegar a las chozas. — Los búhos ululaban aumentando la tensión de la situación.

— Fíjate bien por donde vamos, ahora no podemos ver que estamos pisando, y puede que alguna planta venenosa nos tome por sorpresa.

— Falta muy poco para llegar a las chozas, solo unos 200 metros. Podemos lograrlo. — Deku asintió y continuó tanteando el suelo que pisaban.

— Oye, Midoriya, cómo crees que Ochako llegó a juntarse con Bakugo? Ellos nunca se han llevado bien. — la pregunta incómodo sobremanera al peliverde poniéndole nervioso. — creí que ustedes irían juntos, yo planeaba ir por mi cuenta pero luego apareciste en medio del camino, y ya sabes.

— Lo importante es que Uraraka-san está a salvo con Kacchan. — miró al frente con seriedad.

— Si, eso es lo que importa. — notó la tensión en su compañero. — Oye, no te gusta que ellos dos traten mucho, ¿Verdad? — Midoriya se detuvo poniéndose demasiado incómodo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con tanta pregunta al respecto Iida-kun? — Iida suspiró.

— Sé de tus sentimientos, el verla tan pegada a Bakugo no ha de ser agradable, después de todo. No te preocupes, no te diré más al respecto, pero te deseo suerte, sé que ella hará la mejor elección, que sin dudarlo eres tú. — levantó el pulgar a modo de afirmación. — Estando tanto tiempo a solas con Bakugo extrañará el trato amable que le das siempre, y mejoraran tus posibilidades. — de todo lo que Iida dijo solo rescató _"tiempo a solas con Bakugo"_ perdiendo la concentración y pisando la grama sin tantear. Sintió como las ramas de una planta se enredaron en su pierna haciéndole tropezar y caer al piso golpeándose la cara con estas. Rápidamente sintió como su rostro empezaba a picar y arder. Gritó y se paró inmediatamente buscando el agua que traía en su cartera.

— ¡MIDORIYA-SAN! — Iida lo regresó a su lado — ¿Oye te encuentras bien?

— N-no... ¡Esto arde demasiado! — su vista empezaba a nublarse. Cayó desmayado a los pocos segundos.

Iida lo tomó al hombro e inicio su carrera hasta las chozas, sus pantalones rozaban con muchas plantas, pero ya nada le importaba, solo llegar a un lugar seguro. Una vez dentro depositó al joven que ya estaba inconsciente.

— No tengo nada que solucione lo de las plantas, espero que con el agua sea suficiente. Lo siento Midoriya-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amaneció y abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor esperando que todo lo que sucedió solo fuese un sueño, pero no. Estaba en la choza aun recibiendo el castigo. Miró a su lado alerta pensando en encontrarse con cierto rubio durmiendo pero en vez de ello estaba vacía.

Se puso de pie mirando y tomó la cartera de provisiones tomando una naranja que había en este. Escuchó unos ruidos de golpes a fuera. Salió en busca de la razón de estos. Al salir encontró a Bakugo subido a un árbol golpeando una rama que estaba a punto de caer.

— ¡Muere!

Dió un último golpe certero que terminó de derrumbar la rama. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¡Así se hace perras! — bajó del árbol de un salto tomando la gran rama de ambos extremos rompiéndola a la mitad y a su vez en cuatro pedazos. Gritó mientras lo hacía, parecía una especie de ritual de iniciación de alguna tribu. A veces él era muy primitivo en su accionar. Tomó a un ave que no reconoció de lejos ya que estaba pelada e incrustada en una rama delgada. La encajó sobre otros dos troncos que tenía enterrados apuntando hacia arriba. Bajo estos frotó dos piedras y al instante había fuego cocinando al ave.

Sorprendente.

Bakugo advirtió su presencia, la miró de reojo y le hizo un gesto invitándole a acercarse. Ella prefirió quedarse lejos, aún tenía en mente todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Bakugo dejó al ave asándose e inició su caminata hacia ella.

— ¿Oye, no piensas comer nada? En el desierto estaremos muy sedientos y hambrientos, tienes que comer algo. Bueno si quieres, a mí me importa una mierda. — miró a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella estaba tratándolo demasiado frío. Quizás ayer realmente se había pasado de la mano.

— Quiero que vayamos por rutas separadas en el desierto. — sentenció.

— Tch, puedes lárgate ahora si quieres, nunca te necesité. — respondió disimulando su preocupación ante lo que ella había pedido.

— ¡B-bien! Entonces adiós. — refunfuñando entró a la choza tomando su cartera. No quería irse en realidad, pero a él nada parecía importarle. Ofuscada salió del lugar empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.

— El desierto es por allá, tonta — señaló al lado opuesto. Odiando tener que admitir su error regresó sus pasos al lugar indicado.

Bakugo seguía rompiendo ramas más pequeñas y no le dirigía la mirada. Ni siquiera se despidió. Continuó caminando y adentrándose en el bosque.

No pasó mucho para que advirtiera que un oso estaba encogido en una rama no muy lejos de sí. Sigilosamente camino entre la hierba haciendo el menor ruido posible. Pero el oso se encontraba muy herido como para no estar alerta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

El oso se paró frente a ella gruñendo, tenía todo el cuello manchado de sangre. Nerviosa intentó encontrar el cuchillo que tenía entre sus provisiones sin éxito.

— ¿D-dónde está? — el oso seguía acercándose. Sabía que correr solo empeoraría la situación, por más herido que este estuviera.

El oso ya estaba a centímetros y de pronto dió una sacudida salpicándole sangre en la cara. Dió un chillido al sentir la calidez de esta mojándola.

— ¿Acaso no puedo dejarte sola un segundo? — El oso huyó despavorido lejos de ellos. — Deku te está pasando su inutilidad. — sentenció.

— ¡Déjame sola! — le dió un empujón rehusándose a estar a su lado. Bakugo la jaló del brazo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Ya basta! — su mirada era de auténtica furia. — ¿Quieres sobrevivir? Entonces deja de pensar con las hormonas.

— ¡¿Tu hablando de hormonas?! Ayer casi m-me... — miró a otro lado sintiéndose estallar de la vergüenza.

— ¿Quién se dejó? — se acercó a ella rosando su nariz. — Ochako apretó los labios. — No te volveré a tocar si eso es lo que quieres, pero compartí la mitad de mis provisiones contigo, al menos se agradecida y ayúdame a conseguir más comida. Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí peleando por algo que no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Seguro de que no?

— A menos que me lo pidas. — De pronto su nariz estaba acariciándole las mejillas— Haré que me ruegues por un beso. Niegas que te haya gustado, pero sabes bien que si no fuera por tu pudor habríamos llegado aún más lejos.

— N-no es cierto. — Bakugo la tomó de la nuca acercando su rostro violentamente. Ochako cerró los ojos y esperó el beso con los labios semiabiertos. El rió al notar esto pues no planeaba besarla, solo ver su reacción.

— Sabía que te había gustado. — Por supuesto que sí, y estuvo deseándolo, aún más cuando se vió envuelta en una pequeña competencia con Jirou. Pero era una dama, no podía admitirlo.

— ¡Cállate! — infló los cachetes sumamente sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? — con su dedo índice repasó los labios de Uraraka sonriéndole mientras sus ojos le miraban con intensidad, como queriendo encontrar la respuesta por sí mismos, viéndole el alma; hurgando en su conciencia.

— Y-yo. — su herida en la frente se había abierto y se encontraba sangrando levemente. Frunció el ceño tocándose. Bakugo suspiró al ser interrumpido del momento. A estas alturas no sabía quién tenía ventaja. Quedaban un par de kilómetros hacia el desierto, lo pudo ver desde el árbol al que subió en busca de leña. Las posibilidades de que Ochako decidiese cambiar de pareja (por Izuku muy probablemente, eran altas). Chasqueó la lengua y acercó sus labios a la frente de Ochako que instantáneamente puso sus manos en su pecho alejándolo.

—No. — manteniendo las manos aun así se alejó lentamente de él y empezó a correr hacia la choza.

— Genial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿No crees que hemos sido demasiado drásticos? — miró con preocupación los monitores que reflejaban diferentes cámaras y planos de todo el bosque.

—Ellos se lo buscaron. — All Might sonrió sudando frío. Ante lo cortante de Aizawa.

—Realmente eres tajante, Aizawa. — el mencionado solo frotó sus ojos e ignoró su último comentario.

—No falta mucho para que lleguen al punto de encuentro. Debemos estar listos.

— ¿Aun piensas en hacer **_eso_** cuando lleguen al desierto? Kaminari casi no puede moverse. —Midnight asintió preocupada.

—El sacó las identificaciones falsas. Es quien más debe recibir un castigo severo, al igual que Mineta, su cómplice.

—Aún no hemos definido que haremos con Monoma. — recordó All Might.

—Según su tutor no asistió a clases hoy. — Recovery- girl se adelantó a decir.

— ¿Acaso teme algo? — Midnight se acercó con una mano en la cintura.

—No lo sé, pero según sus compañeros se encuentra enfermo, me avisaron cuando estabamos de camino así que solo uno de mis ayudantes le dio unas pastillas.

—Profesores, no debemos distraer nuestra atención de los estudiantes, por ahora tenemos a un herido y Midoriya desmayado por el veneno.

—Midoriya- shonen — All Might tragó grueso mirando de reojo a Aizawa, realmente no se llevaban bien. — ¿En qué momento?

—Anoche cuando Midnight hizo guardia lo vio caer en las plantas venenosas. Iida lo llevo a la cabaña pero se encontraba inconsciente.

—La madre de Midoriya- shonen me advirtió que…— Aizawa golpeó la mesa.

— ¿Qué prefieres All Might? ¿Qué le digamos el alboroto que causó o que sea castigado por nosotros como institución responsable? ¿Esperas que los medios se enteren de semejante suceso? ¡¿Qué acaso con tu retiro no tenemos suficientes problemas contra los villanos?! — Midnight le tomó del hombro buscando que se relaje.

—Entendido Aizawa — se encogió mirando a otro lado — Nunca habías hablado tanto conmigo, lástima que solo haya sido un sermón, _hehe_ — Aizawa rodó los ojos.

— ¿No creen que esto es raro? Todos acaban de llegar al punto de encuentro excepto Bakugo, Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya, Jirou y Kaminari. — el director se acercó a la pantalla analizando la situación.

—Revisen las cámaras. — los subordinados movieron los drones detectando que Kaminari y Jirou estaban a pocos metros de la ruta final. Los demás continuaban en la misma posición.

—Creo que tendremos que lanzarles un par de problemas para que lleguen más rápido.

—Aizawa, Midoriya sigue inconsciente, no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—No es por Midoriya, Bakugo la ha tenido muy fácil, y de todos es quien más me ha sacado de las casillas. — los demás asintieron.

—Pero las chozas están cerca, puede afectar la ruta de Iida y Midoriya. — All Might se rehusaba a ceder ante otro ataque que pueda lastimar sobremanera a su discípulo. El trayecto de castigo recién iniciaba y no quería que perdiera el reto de supervivencia y por consecuencia las clases. Necesitaba que estuviera entrenado cuanto antes. Todos lo sabían, esas pérdidas de clases y entrenamiento serían un gran retraso considerando su estado actual. Tosió coincidentemente para reafirmarlo.

—El que sea tu discípulo me da muchas complicaciones All Might. — Aizawa frunció el ceño.

—Chicos, calma. Mandemos _eso_ para que se muevan pero estaremos atentos a cualquier complicación. ¿Está bien?

—Bien, como sea. — Aizawa no quería que nadie interfiriera en el castigo, a menos que los mismos alumnos se rindiesen, esto estaría demostrando que de verdad se preocupan por ellos y restaría severidad al mismo. Pero Midoriya no podía ser muy afectado.

—Gracias, prometo que todo esto no volverá a suceder.

—No lo creo. El desierto será peor.

—Si…— se lamentó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Solo un poco más! — Jirou gruñó jalando el tronco donde Kaminari aun adolorido reposaba. Le sonrió nervioso notando su fastidio. — ¡Me debes muchas, esto me está cansado demasiado, como rayos sobreviré al desierto!

— Lo siento — ya podía ver como el suelo comenzaba a ser más árido y arenoso, el desierto no estaba muy lejos de allí.

— Solo unos metros — se secó el sudor de la frente mirando siempre alerta en todas las direcciones. Unos ruidos fuertes se sintieron muy cerca de allí. Kaminari afino la vista asombrándose con lo que pudo llegar a ver entre los árboles. Una jauría de lobos corriendo en dirección opuesta.

— Jirou, creo que mejor nos apuramos. — Jirou se detuvo asediándolo con la mirada.

— Me estoy esforzando idiota al menos valora eso. — Kaminari negó.

— No, eso ya lo sé. Acabo de ver una jauría de lobos correr hacia las chozas, si no nos vamos pronto pueden volver y creo que ahí si no vivimos para contarla. — Jirou asintió tornándose más seria. Tomó aire y grito dándose energías.

— Acabemos con esto.

— Esa es mi chica.

— Cierra la boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Midoriya- san! — Ya llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente. O salía con él en brazos hasta los pocos kilómetros que le quedaban por recorrer o esperaba que despertase. Nunca había estado con alguien envenado por lo tanto no sabía cómo proceder. Se reprochó internamente por ser tan poco profesional. Llegando a casa leería 10 libros de primeros auxilios para envenenados como castigo. Asintió con furia ante su pequeño reto personal mientras caminaba por el lugar indeciso. Escuchó un grito que reconoció fácilmente. Uraraka.

Rápidamente salió de su choza y montó un árbol con un par de zancadas avistado el panorama.

Había humo a unos metros cerca, y una choza. Quizás Uraraka estaba allí junto a Bakugo. Ellos tal vez sabrían que hacer. Entró a la choza tomando en brazos a Midoriya partiendo en su dirección.

Adentrándose en el bosque notó rastros de sangre por el lugar. Rogo internamente sea de algún animal y no de algún compañero.

El aroma a comida se sentía muy cercano. Quizás ese era el origen del humo. Que imprudencia, esto atraería muchos animales.

No estaba lejos del claro donde se encontraba la choza que vio desde los árboles y vio el humo que venía efectivamente de una fogata que asaba un ave empalada. De pronto Uraraka apareció corriendo frente a si y pudo notar a Bakugo caminar con desgano tras suyo.

— ¡Uraraka! — cargó mejor a Midoriya y levantó su mano hacia ella indicando que se quedara en su lugar para evitar la descarga.

— ¡Deku-kun! — gritó ella al notar el estado del peliverde. Bakugo se cruzó de brazos lanzando un bufido. Era obvio que no estaba a gusto con su visita. — ¡Qué le paso! — trataba de acercarse pero sabía que no podía. Bakugo miró la escena demasiado fastidiado. Ella aun no dejaba de verlo con esa maldita adoración y eso le estrujaba el puto pecho. No quería admitirlo, no, no podía; pero sí, estaba celoso. Harto caminó manteniendo distancias y tomó su maleta junto al ave asada por el palo, alejándose de ellos. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

— ¡Bakugo-kun! ¿A dónde vas, no los vamos a ayudar acaso?

— No es mi problema. — sentenció. Ochako mordió su labio inferior gruñendo de rabia.

— ¡Me equivoque contigo! ¡Creí que eras amable! Pero si eres como todos creen. ¡Ególatra! Deku - kun nos necesita y tú te vas. ¿Por qué no lo ayudas como hiciste conmigo? — Iida miraba a ambos sumamente incomodo, no tenía tiempo para debates, necesitaba que Midoriya reaccione, y pronto.

— Oigan chic-

— Tú eres diferente. — Ochako le miró entre asombrada y confundida. Bakugo sonrió con amargura y continúo caminando. — Esto apesta. — susurró.

Iida miró como Bakugo se iba a paso lento ignorándolos por completo. Ochako se veía algo perdida después de lo que este dijo antes de irse.

— Uraraka-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? — esta regresó a la realidad mirando en su dirección y dando toda su atención al chico que traía en brazos.

— Eh, ah sí. Lo único que podemos hacer es caminar hacia el punto de encuentro, quedan pocos kilómetros. Aun no sé qué le sucedió a Deku-kun, tampoco tengo algo en las provisiones que sea de primeros auxilios.

— Cayó sobre unas plantas venenosas. — Ochako se empezó a alterar.

— Tenemos que llegar a la meta cuanto antes, él puede empeorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?

— Toda la noche. — Ochako soltó un chillido. — Vámonos, caminemos en esta distancia, adelántate un tanto yo te cubro. — Iida asintió empezando a caminar. De pronto sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sentir ardor. Anoche sus piernas habían rozado con mucho follaje, quizás algunos eran venenosos otros no, pero empezaban a hacer efecto y justo en este preciso momento.

—Uraraka-kun… Creo que si necesitaremos a Bakugo. — Ochako le miró con nerviosismo, las piernas de Iida empezaban a ponerse rojas.

— Creo que también rosé con plantas venenosas. — muchas pisadas fuertes se oían de todas partes, venían justo a su encuentro. Ochako aterrada miró al peliazul, temblando. Tomó su cuchillo poniéndose en guardia.

Iida aspiró temiendo que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas. El humo del ave tostada si los atrajo, estaban perdidos. La jauría de lobos que pocos minutos atrás se había topado con Kaminari y Jirou se presentó ante ellos mostrando su hambre en todo su esplendor, obviamente reluciendo sus filudos dientes.

— ¡Bakugo-kun! — Ochako empezaba a sollozar. — _Alguien… por favor…_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAH (No entiendo por que siempre grito) la cosa se puso un tanto difícil uwu. ¡¿Y AHORA QUIEN PODRÁ DEFERNDERNOS x.x?! (No sí la que se emociona con su propia historia, dando pena la mamahueva :v ( _Sí adoro a la Divaza XDDDDDDDDDD_ ) ) El próximo capítulo ya se verá el pinche desierto no coman ansias (?)**

 **Me demoré again, lo dije en Róbame y lo digo acá, pinche vida de adultos joder 7-7 Pero en fin volví y espero les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Pam . Doux : Holaaaaa al fin puedo responderte como se debe, en Róbame andaba actualizando en el trabajo y ya ni tiempo de contestar se dio. Muchas graciaaaaaaas por apoyar la idea de la nueva historia. Sobre este cap pues sí, no pensaba que vayan al grano tan de pronto, como vimos en este último cap ella esta confundida y aún tiene mucho cocoro para Izuku u-u Pobre Bakugo. Gracias otra vez, besotes y te veo en los próximos capítulos (Ahora es por dos XD) trz**

 **evanabern: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo asasasas me alegra hacer que se despierten esas emociones n.n Sobre lo de Monoma pues… Buena observación, y eso lo estoy conservando para después de este pinche castigo (gracias por notarlo) uwu Esperad(?) Gracias x2 por el apoyo en Róbame, too, muchos besotes y nos vemos 7u7**

 **Kam: Y a mí me hace tan feliz que no tengas cuenta y aun así me dejes tu bello rewiew 7u7 Y si, aunque no tanto sombrío, creo que celoso y competitivo, digamos que Kacchan siempre toma todo lo suyo y trata de rebasarlo a cada momento y pues como que con Uraraka ya es la última gota que derramo el vaso :,v (Ah no hermano consíguete la tuya . jpg ) Gracias por comentar abrazos y besos 7u7 trz**

 **ALEXAOLMOS5016: Gracias por tres asdfasdsad Lamento demorar tanto en actualizar uwu, mi dibujo esta en instagram, me crearé uno solo para mis dibujos por que el mío lo tengo bajo llave u-u Cuando lo tenga te escribo el zelda 7u7 Me encorazona que te guste la historia a veces se me van las ideas y demoro un siglo como esta vez (otra vez e.e) Gracias otra vez y nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;3 abrazos y besos 7u7 trz**

 **Alexis Rimbaud: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y adoré tus ideas para el nuevo FF, no te extendiste mujer, me encanta leerlos, sus comentarios son como la recompensa a mis pequeñas ideas locas, me encantan :3 OMG me hiciste notar lo de Hunger Games te juro que ni se me pasó por la cabeza cuando escribía jajaja , veré si la veo para sacar aún más ideas 7u7 Y si… aún no sé qué hacer con Wattpad XD creo que nunca me acostumbrare alv, veamos que sucede. Besotes y abrazos para vos uwu**

 **Eso es todo beibes nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y si no has comentado que esperas, no muerdo :,v**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	7. Mitad del Camino

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Mitad del camino.**

—Deku-kun — remedó gruñendo entre dientes.

Que mujer más estresante. Llevó sus manos sobre sus ojos para mirar el horizonte. Un sonido extraño le hizo voltear. Ignorando esto continuó caminando mientras mordisqueaba su almuerzo con rabia. Maldito nerd, siempre sabía sacarle de sus casillas. Sus ojos estaban en blanco de lo enojado que se sentía.

A lo lejos vió a Kaminari y Jirou arrastrándose por el bosque, ya casi a la salida. Jirou se veía muy cansada, rodó los ojos y decidió ayudar.

— ¡Oye! ¡Medusa! — Jirou le miró arqueando una ceja. Menudo insulto, Bakugo siempre tan cortés.

— ¿Qué? — Kaminari le vio con el ceño fruncido, aun no estaban reconciliados así que aún se sentía el ambiente tensionado.

— Aléjate de él Jirou, yo lo jalo hasta el final del bosque. — evitó verla, detestaba dar ayuda eso le hacía avergonzar y nunca entendió por qué — te ves cansada.

— Falta poco, yo puedo.

— Sólo hazte a un lado, maldición.

— No le hables así, Bakugo. — la voz de Kaminari sonó áspera y llena de incomodidad.

— Entonces váyanse a la mierda. — siguió caminando evitando cruzarse en el radio no permitido de distancia.

Jirou intentó volver a jalar tropezando y lastimándose la rodilla. Su quejido de dolor hizo que se detuviera a mirar de reojo.

—Bakugo, por favor ayúdanos. — el rubio sonrió con superioridad. Kaminari le chasqueó la lengua.

— Adelántate Jirou. — esta asintió empezando a alejarse con cuidado. Ahora cojeaba, Kaminari se sentía mal por ser un inútil en ese momento.

Kaminari evitó la mirada de Bakugo al tenerlo frente a él jalando su tronco. Otra vez ese ruido extraño lo puso alerta mirando hacia la dirección de donde había venido.

— Es una jauría de lobos. Van hacia el claro del bosque, donde están las chozas. — un torrente de ansiedad y culpabilidad se insertó en su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

— Bien, ahora creo que si la cagué en grande.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aizawa tienes que detener esto, pronto. — apretó la mandíbula al notar como sus alumnos eran rodeados por la jauría de lobos. Nunca se mostró de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, así que esto estaba fuera de sus límites de tolerancia. La pantalla mostró un primer plano de Midoriya inconsciente, con eso fue más que suficiente.

— ¡Tomaré la culpabilidad del asunto! — golpeó la mesa con impotencia, era demasiado.

— Sabes que podemos rescatarlos cuando queramos, nadie pretende matar a un héroe aquí, All Might. — La poca paciencia que guardaba el rubio se iba desvaneciendo.

— Entiendo, pero si algo perjudica a Midoriya-shonen, en su labor como héroe, la humanidad estará perdida. Y será tu completa culpa. — salió de la habitación azotando la puerta dejando a todos perplejos.

— Se lo toma muy personal, ¿No crees? — Midnight miró a Aizawa que había tomado un aspecto algo sombrío. Las palabras de All Might si habían afectado un tanto.

— Creo que tenía razón. — Recovery Girl acercó su envejecido rostro al monitor, temblando. Ellos estaban en clara desventaja, Iida había perdido movilidad y Ochako solo tenía como defensa un cuchillo.

— Preparen al equipo de rescate y a los veterinarios para disparar tranquilizantes en cualquier momento. — uno de los subordinados ya estaba en ello al ser autorizado por el director.

— Se salió de control, odio admitirlo pero él tiene razón, Ochako sola no podrá contra 9 lobos, no sin sus poderes y ese insignificante cuchillo. — apretó su puño tratando de guardar la calma.

— Iré a buscar a All Might, por favor mantengan la calma y procuren no actuar hasta que ellos realmente no puedan manejar la situación, son los mejores alumnos y no pueden quedar fuera de juego tan pronto, un mes de suspensión haría un daño severo a su aprendizaje, considerando que a partir de ahora la teoría será muy intensa para llegar a finales.

— Gracias por alterarnos aún más, Midnight. — Aizawa respondió con sorna.

— Ya que Bakugo no tuvo el castigo que merecía en el bosque, llamare a Jeanist para decirle lo que hizo, quizás así te quedes satisfecho y dejes de poner en riesgo a los alumnos.

— No pienso discutir ahora contigo, Midnight. Tenemos que manejar una situación ahora

— Claro, mi opinión nunca tiene valor. Adelante hombres, sigan dando órdenes. La mujer héroe no tiene voz ni voto. — cerró la puerta tras irse con delicadeza.

— Estás perdiendo el control Aizawa, estoy considerando en cancelar el castigo si noto más deficiencias en la organización del mismo. No es la primera vez que un campamento sale de control.

— Lo lamento señor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su mente divagaba entre colores psicodélicos, que se movían entre sí mezclándose y dando lugar a otros nuevos.

Formas, rostros sonidos ininteligibles que le daban un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que apenas si podía tolerar, una alucinación absorbente, que no sabía cómo terminar para recuperar la lucidez, porque algo le decía que estaba en peligro. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese bucle de imágenes aleatorias creado por su mente.

Atrapado sin fin, rogando por no estar al borde de la muerte y aun peor, tener en peligro a su compañero debido a su inutilidad e inconsciencia.

Los ruidos de pronto tomaban cuerpo y formaban algo diferente. Voces, voces raras deformes que sonaban muy lejanas a él, trató de concentrarse buscando algún significado.

— ¡Alguien!

 _« ¿Alguien?»_

Esa voz distorsionada era muy similar a alguien que no recordaba.

 _« ¿Cómo era su nombre?»_

Alguien importante. Alguien que amaba.

 _« ¡Ochako!»_

— ¡Por favor!

Alterado hizo todos sus esfuerzos por salir de su ensoñación sintiendo su cuerpo nuevamente y verse a unos centímetros del suelo. Alguien estaba parado frente a él a varios metros de distancia, en guardia. Parpadeó aclarando su vista para divisar un cuerpo menudo y delicado. Era una mujer. ¡Ochako!

Trató de hablar y llamarla pero su garganta ardió de mil formas que hicieron que solo escape una voz semimuerta de sus labios.

La persona que sostenía su cuerpo le llamó por su nombre haciendo que se esforzara por mirarle, dándose cuenta de que era Iida que permanecía arrodillado en el suelo teniéndolo en brazos. Su vista se iba aclarando y dándole paso a imágenes cada vez más nítidas de lo que realmente pasaba.

Unos gruñidos atemorizantes le pusieron en sobre aviso.

— ¡Está despertando! — anunció Iida a la castaña que volteó de reojo sin perder la pose amenazante para evitar que los lobos los atacasen.

Con la lucidez recuperada a un 70% empujó a su protector poniéndose de pie y mirando en todas las direcciones. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la poca lucidez que faltaba sintiéndose mejor.

Una furia intensa se albergó en si al notar que Bakugo no estaba en ningún lado. Él la había dejado sola, a su disposición, sabiendo todos los peligros del bosque. Tomó a Ochako del hombro haciéndola retroceder para el tomar su posición y mirar amenazante a los lobos que ante ellos se presentaban dispuestos a atacar en cualquier instante.

— Deku-kun— dijo esta con la voz temblorosa. Se escuchaba la esperanza de ser salvados. Punto a favor para él, se sintió más lleno de adrenalina así que corrió hacia el jefe de la manada dándole un puñetazo y separándole del grupo. Corrió de regreso a su lugar lánzale un cuchillo y clavándoselo en la garganta con una puntería perfecta. Los demás se agitaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia él, gruñendo y mirando de vez en cuando el cuerpo inerte del jefe de la manada.

—Cuida a Iida, yo me encargo. — ahora estaba desarmado así que optó por tomar algunas piedras.

—Ochako, en el arbusto que tienes a la derecha hay unas cuantas plantas que me ocasionaron el desmayo. Deja a Iida un momento y ve por ellas con mucha lentitud. Cuando las tengas quiero que las lances a mis pies lo más preciso posible esta obedeció siendo observada en cada movimiento por los agresores.

— Quédate quieta por favor. — Ochako se puso en guardia. Izuku rompió un pedazo de su short y se lo envolvió en la mano. Tomó las plantas y se las lanzó a la cara a cada uno que fue reaccionando en cadena.

Dieron alaridos al sentir el ardor que les provocaba el veneno en la piel. Sonrió triunfal, unos cuantos ya se estaban yendo mientras restregaban su rostro con sus patas delanteras.

Ochako miró con ensoñación como el plan había resultado perfecto.

—Gracias Deku kun — le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que este devolvió embelesado.

— Ehm, chicos, aún quedan dos. — quizás la puntería no había sido tan perfecta que aún quedaban dos en pie. Quizás los más fuertes por tamaño y peso, habían soportado el roce de las plantas en su hocico. Ahora no tenían con que defenderse más que con dos piedras, poco podrían hacer con ellas así que ambos se miraron y asintieron dispuestos a luchar contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Midiéndose entre sí se acercaron poco a poco obteniendo en respuesta gruñidos y dientes filosos a la vista. Iida solo observaba aturdido. El no poder luchar le hacía sentir impotente.

Algo los distrajo que voltearon alerta ante un nuevo agresor. Cabellos rubios y una imponente musculatura se aparecieron de pronto, tomando a sus agresores del cuello y estampándolos cara a cara con suma destreza.

— ¡Mueran bastardos! — gritó furioso a estos que yacían en el suelo sangrando de las cabezas.

Buscó a Ochako para asegurarse de que este a salvo suspirando conforme al ver que estaba de una pieza.

— ¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS KACCHAN! — el grito histérico del maldito nerd le sustrajo la atención de su castaña haciéndole alterar en cuestión de segundos. Puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo como las venas de su rostro se hinchaban ante el enojo.

— ¡A quien mierda crees que gritas! — lo tomó del cuello levantándolo hacia arriba sumamente enojado.

— ¡A ti, Kacchan, acaso vez alguien más aquí! ¡Si la vas a tener contigo, cuídala! ¿Ya te has dado cuenta verdad? — Bakugo le miró enardecido, el bastardo se atrevía a ponerlo en evidencia frente a ella. Alzó más su brazo gruñéndole.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca!

— ¡Ella es diferente! — Interrumpió— ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un idiota! ¡Si por primera vez alguien te importa, demuéstralo! — Bakugo le lanzó un puñetazo aventándolo hacia un árbol y corrió tras el dispuesto a continuar con los golpes.

—Si quieres quitarme esto también, entonces... Al menos haz que valga la pena la derrota. — Sus ojos estaban brillosos, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Marica de mierda! — Odiaba ver esa debilidad en él. En realidad odiaba ver debilidad en cualquier persona. La confianza en ti mismo es lo más importante. Lo primordial. La gente débil o que no valoraba su propio potencial, le sacaba de sus casillas. Ya hace tiempo que no actuaba de esa manera tan infantil, incluso lo sentía más fuerte, y empezaba a verlo distinto. Pero ahora estaba a punto de llorar, y por una chica, aunque esta no era cualquier chica. Le irritaba verlo rendirse tan fácilmente. Enfurecido lo tomó del cuello dispuesto a terminar la discusión con un último puñetazo a su ya herido rostro.

— Chicos...— la débil voz de Ochako trató de calmar las tensiones. Frustrada al ver como estaban a punto de golpearse se acercó al rubio por impulso abrazándolo por detrás protegiéndose en su espalda, ignorando los espasmos al estar cerca de ambos, a estas alturas, ya nada importaba. A pesar de las declaraciones de ambos, ella no había entendido que se referían a ella. O no al menos de un modo romántico, solo como compañera de equipo.

— Creí que moriríamos — susurró esta, bajando todas las tensiones en el cuerpo de Katsuki con su adorable voz. Sus manos cedieron de apoco el agarre del cuello de Midoriya, que reaccionó sorprendido al verla abrazar al rubio y a este no reaccionar en contra de ello.

¿Se había perdido de algo? Se preguntó el peliverde. Su corazón sintió un fuerte apretón, sumado a la sensación de ahogo por culpa de sus muñequeras, la situación era peor de lo que había notado. Se limitó a alejarse e ir en busca de Iida que aún estaba arrodillado por el ardor e inmovilidad que le causaba el veneno.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — dijo entre dientes mirándola de reojo. Ochako solo le correspondió la mirada unos segundos volviéndose a aferrar a su espalda e ir hurgando poco a poco a su pecho, escondiéndose como un pollito asustado.

— No te vuelvas a ir. — Gimoteó — Aun soy débil sin poderes. — aquello le generó mucha molestia. Ella era fuerte y decidida. No había forma de que fuese débil, repudiaba oírla menospreciarse. Aunque eso le hizo ver que era la excepción. La gente que se creía débil le reventaba las pelotas, pero ella no. Sintió calor en sus mejillas reprochándose mentalmente por reaccionar así.

— Vuelves a decir eso y no regresaré a ayudarte otra vez — la terminó de acurrucar en su pecho sintiéndose incómodo con el contacto, pero tolerándolo. Ella, solo ella, le hacía bajar la guardia y mostrar un poco de su vulnerabilidad. Vulnerabilidad que escondía al mundo para no mostrarse débil ante nadie, negando su lado sensible para no verse como un perdedor. Miró hacia donde estaba el mayor ejemplo de ello.

Para no verse como Deku.

—Hey, Deku, tenemos que irnos. Yo cargare a Iida, tú cuida Ochako, no estamos lejos de la línea de meta. — el peliverde asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Ve con él — le susurró mirándole con una sonrisa deforme, le costaba mostrarse así, pero hacia un esfuerzo. Ella rió al notar esto.

— Esta bien Katsuki-kun — las mejillas del rubio se pusieron coloradas y miró a otro lado gruñendo avergonzado.

—Deku kun, vamos. — Bakugo tomo a Iida que gimió ante el dolor en sus piernas. Lo echó a su hombro con desgano.

— Me debes una imbécil, yo no hago favores. — Iida extendió su mano aceptando lo dicho por el rubio.

— Gracias, procura llevarme solo hasta la meta.

—Como quieras.

Empezaron a caminar en un largo silencio incómodo manteniendo la guardia alta. Poco a poco el suelo se hacía más árido mezclándose con arena y luego volverse totalmente amarillo. Figuras a lo lejos bastante familiares se agitaron al notar su presencia.

Kirishima al notar a Bakugo caminar hacia ellos con Iida al hombro acudió a su encuentro instantáneamente.

— Bro, que demonios. — pasó al peliazul a su hombro mirándolo confundido.

— Nos atacó una manada de lobos. — miró a otro lado.

— Nos atacó a _nosotros_ el dejó sola a Ochako. — interrumpió Izuku.

— Deku maldito... — gruñó mirándolo con el puño apretado.

— Hey, chicos calmémonos — sonrió agitando los brazos.

— Hmp — caminó junto a Kirishima dejándolos a solas reuniéndose con el grupo que los asedió de preguntas. Izuku miró a Ochako con seriedad, el gesto de cercanía que había tenido con Bakugo lo estaba molestando, demasiado. Temía perder la batalla cuando ni siquiera había iniciado. Volviendo de este castigo daría todo de si por ganar.

— Uraraka-san. — esta le miró curiosa, ya fuera del peligro se sentía más relajada.

— Dime Deku - kun~ — respondió sonriente mirándole con aquellos ojos chocolate tan hermosos. Evitó arruinar el momento dejando sus incógnitas para después.

— Esto fue duro, espero no morir en el desierto. — ella asintió haciendo una mueca divertida. Rieron juntos y caminaron hacia los demás. Estos distrajeron su atención hacia ellos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — Momo y Ashido se acercaron a ellos sumamente preocupadas — Oímos que Midoriya - san se desmayó.

— Si, ya pasó lo peor creo. — ambas asintieron con el rostro deformado por la preocupación.

— Ochako. — el rubio llamó a la castaña, acercándose mientras se quitaba la camisa. Echó un poco de agua en este y lo puso sobre su frente.

— Parece que esto no quiere sanar. — susurro sonriendo de lado. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Deku, alardeando. Los presentes miraron atónitos este gesto.

— Y-yo gracias Katsuki -kun. — Ochako mordió su labio avergonzada al tener toda la atención sobre sí.

—Hmp.

Su agradable plática fue detenida por la aparición de los profesores que tenían un aura un tanto extraña.

— Fórmense. En filas. — todos asintieron caminando y poniéndose en orden.

—Tomaremos un descanso. Recovery Girl curará superficialmente sus heridas. — anunció Aizawa.

Miró a Kaminari que lucía bastante mal, su piel pálida, delataba su falta de hidratación y la pérdida de sangre por las heridas. Jirou soltó todo el aire que contenía cuando la anciana empezó a tratar las heridas del rubio. En la sala todos se veían muy tensos, solo tenían un par de horas de descanso. Y en esas dos horas no les darían nada. No, ni siquiera serían alimentados o tratados a profundidad, ni se les permitió dormir.

La mayoría del salón estaba intacta. Se miró a si misma tratando de asimilar que en su estado tendría que salir a un desierto a encontrarse con quien rayos sabe qué.

Kaminari se veía más relajado hablando con Bakugo, sonrió ante esto. Cierta castaña se acercó a ella suspirando.

—Ah, de solo pensar el en desierto me da todo. ~ — Jirou le miró de reojo con desinterés.

—Hm, supongo que sí. Yo debo lidiar con ese idiota durante el viaje. Solo espero no tener que jalarlo en un tronco otra vez. — su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura negra.

— ¿Tronco?

—Olvídalo.

— ¡Chicas! — las demás féminas de la clase A se acercaron a ellas.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Tsuyuchan? — todas lucían bien, al parecer ellos se habían llevado la peor parte.

— ¡Estamos pensando en un plan para pasar el examen de una manera más sencilla! — anunció Ashido.

— ¡Oh... y que tienen pensado! —Ochako respondió con alegría.

—Explícales Invisible Girl. — Hagakure agitó los brazos emocionada, pero obviamente nadie lo notó.

— Según All Might - sensei, ¿Solo tenemos permitido estar a 10 metros como mínimo de distancia de al menos dos personas verdad? — Todas asintieron enérgicamente

—Pues el desierto al ser un campo abierto puede favorecernos en este tramo del castigo. — se miraron entre sí confundidas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso cómo? — Ochako desvió la mirada hacia Todoroki que venía a paso lento acercándose a ellas.

—Momo - chan— indicó a la pelinegra que continuase la explicación.

—Si. Mi plan consiste en formar tres hileras de parejas separadas a 15 metros de distancia. Así podremos recibir información de si algún peligro se acerca por alguna de las direcciones y poder brindar apoyo según requiera.

— ¿Pero cómo podríamos pasarnos la voz si estaremos lejos? Tendríamos que gritar. — cuestionó Tsuyu.

—Es la única solución que se me ocurre, no había entrado a profundidad a pensar las soluciones. — Momo se afligió.

—Es una buena idea Yaoyorozu — Todoroki la tomó del hombro.

—Todoroki-kun — le miró asombrada para luego ponerse colorada.

—Sugiero que usemos piedras para enviar mensajes.

— ¡Pero como escribiríamos en las piedras! No podemos usar nada. _Ribbit_.

—En el desierto hay huesos repartidos por doquier. Estos pueden ser de ayuda.

—Aun si usáramos eso, las piedras no podrían llevar mensajes, son pequeñas y no podemos usar poderes para lanzar las más pesadas. — Ashido respondió.

—Por eso he pensado en hacer un código de tres alertas. Una X problema leve, no requiere de apoyo pero es para estar alertas. Dos X la hilera más cercana ofrecerá ayuda si es necesario. Tres x se romperá la formación y todos nos quedaremos estáticos. Así si el peligro ronda o se extiende nos encontraran reunidos, mas no dispersos. — Todas sonrieron ante lo inteligente del plan del chico.

—Igual tendríamos que estar midiendo las distancias para evitar las descargas Todoroki – san — Momo hizo notar.

—Es un riesgo que debemos correr si queremos evitar el mayor número de bajas en la clase. Estamos juntos en esto.

— ¿Deberíamos decirles a los demás de una vez no creen? No sabemos cuándo dirán que empezaremos con el siguiente tramo. — Jirou sugirió.

—Tienen razón, cada quien hable con su pareja y explíquele el plan. No pierdan más tiempo.

— Todoroki - chan es increíble _ribbit._

—Yo solamente, terminé de ajustar lo que Yaoyorozu planeó. Es su mérito. — reconoció con una sonrisa pequeña que la pelinegra recibió con el rostro emanando humo. Le miró con los labios semi-abiertos para luego sonrojarse y acariciarse el brazo avergonzada.

— Todoroki san...

—Con permiso, iré a hablar con mi pareja. — anunció antes de irse.

—Eh~ ¡Momo-chan se sonrojo! — Ashido exclamó insinuando.

— ¡N-no es cierto!

Todas rieron al verla tan avergonzada.

Luego de su pequeño relajo fueron en busca de sus parejas para explicarles el plan. Ya todos organizados sonrieron, pensando en que este plan quitaría un peso menos de encima, sin imaginar lo que sucedería después.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habiendo explicado a sus compañeros, se juntaron en la partida, dispuestos a continuar con el plan. Tratando de mantener una distancia prudente unos de otros. Ochako miró a su lado nerviosa sin embargo Bakugo lucía imperturbable, sus expresiones demostraban lo ansioso que estaba por empezar la última fase, tanto que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Encandilada con sus facciones fue sorprendida admirándolo desde su posición.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — alardeó sonriendo con descaro. Ochako bajó la mirada sonrojándose de inmediato.

— Katsuki-kun... — El rubio miró al frente frunciendo el ceño, aspiró algo de aire y con mucha fuerza de voluntad le tomó de la mano. Sus dedos se juntaron con torpeza pero al fin y al cabo estuvieron entrelazados. Katsuki sentía como su mano se llenaba de calor por el nerviosismo. Todo él ardía, tanto que su poder estaba al borde de activarse. Era la primera vez que demostraba a una chica algo de afecto tomándola de la mano, siempre obviaba esas mierdas cursis y se iba a grano, no le gustaba perder tiempo con sentimentalismos.

La mano de Ochako era tan suave y delicada que sentía que dentro de él algo se había salido de control. Chasqueó la lengua y se tapó el rostro muerto de la vergüenza. Ochako lo miró asombrada para luego soltar una risita al verlo tan perturbado.

— Gracias, por calmarme, pero veo que ahora el más nervioso aquí eres tú, Katsuki-kun.

— _Tch._ — le soltó la mano gruñendo al ser puesto en evidencia. — Sueñas, cabeza redonda. — ella volvió a tomarle la mano y se puso de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

— Tu sonrojo me dijo lo contrario~ — respondió juguetona. Antes de que el rubio pusiese reaccionar y gritarle algo, la señal de partida sonó y empezó a correr dejándolo parado en la línea de meta, perdido en lo último que dijo.

— ¡¿Te piensas quedar ahí para siempre Katsuki-kun?! — le preguntó entre risas mientras corría. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y empezó a correr tras ella.

— ¡No me digas que hacer, maldita! — Los demás ya estaban alineados mirándose entre sí a la distancia tratando de no perder la formación, Ochako tomo tres piedras según lo acordado y un hueso que usaría de lápiz. Bakugo tomo los suyos y empezaron a disminuir la velocidad. La idea era que los profesores no noten que estaban llevando a cabo un plan, pero ya estaban a una distancia considerable de la línea de meta.

— ¿Tienes las tuyas? Preguntó el rubio mirándole con la ceja alzada.

— Si, ahora solo debemos esmerarnos en no romper la formación. No nos dieron indicaciones así que debemos procurar estar alertas, y no gastar tantas energías por el calor que hace aquí.

— Ok. — caminó a su lado en silencio. Cierta incomodidad empezó a formarse al caminar en medio de la nada. — ¿Ya podemos hablar de ello? — preguntó él. Le miró por encima del hombro al haberse adelantado. Ochako sintió como su corazón se paralizo al escuchar aquello.

— Y-yo... creo que no es el momento adecuado. — se detuvo mirando al piso.

— Estamos solos en medio del desierto, solo hablemos de ello y ya, demonios.

— No me siento cómoda con ello, todo pasó demasiado rápido y yo... — antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, su pie se hundió he hizo click. Bakugo retrocedió hacia ella mirándola completamente asustado.

— No creo que sea una mina, no serían tan salvajes con nosotros. — se rascó el cabello frustrado. Tenía que alertar a los demás, busco las piedras y el hueso en su cartera un sonido a su espalda hizo que se detuviera. Los ojos de Ochako se abrieron como platos mirando lo que había producido ese sonido. Un bloque enorme de metal había emergido de la arena empezando a crecer alto. De pronto a su lado otros bloques más empezaron a salir cerrando y conectándose entre sí. Lo que Ochako había pisado empezó a sonar. Bakugo la tomó en brazos alejándola de ahí justo antes de que estallara. Cuando abrieron los ojos todo a su alrededor se había vuelto un laberinto.

Adiós plan. Estaban aislados unos de otros sin comunicación en absoluto.

— ¡Como demonios se supone que sabremos si vamos por el lado correcto hacia la salida! — miró a Ochako que se había quedado estática mirando a su alrededor. — ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — la sacudió.

— ¡Lo siento! — sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos.

— Sé que no es tu culpa. — golpeó una pared comprobando su resistencia, ni siquiera podían derrumbarlas. — Esto ya me está reventando las pelotas. — tomó de la mano a Ochako para ponerla de pie.

La voz de Aizawa sonó en alrededores, poniéndolos alerta. De pronto las paredes de metal proyectaron el rostro del mismo hablándoles.

 _— Las reglas son simples. No pueden escalar los muros de metal, tendrán que dar vueltas por el laberinto hasta dar con la salida. Si no salen de aquí al anochecer, quedarán descalificados. Ah, y esta es la primera fase, así que reserven provisiones._

 _Eso es todo._

Se cortó la transmisión.

— ¡Cómeme estas hijo de puta! — Bakugo empezó a golpear las paredes en un ataque de ira. Ochako se había encogido en una esquina sin saber que hacer a continuación.

— No sé cuánto tiempo nos tome salir de aquí, hace demasiado calor, sumado a que estamos lejos de la línea de meta. Nada nos dice que la puta ruta que tomemos sea la correcta y no tenemos suficientes provisiones, Ochako estamos jodidos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, si, sé que dije que actualizaría hace unos días, pero he notado que leen más cuando actualizo los viernes o sábados así que quise esperar hasta entonces, gomen uwu**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido la historia en ambas plataformas. Sobre todo en Wattpad, sinceramente no estaba segura de sí subir los capítulos ahí, ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a la plataforma y de pronto empezaron a interactuar. En serio gracias 3**

 **¿Saben? Me gustaría usar las expresiones Teme, Shine, etc pero me da algo de conflicto mezclar ambos idiomas, me limito a usar solamente los sufijos. ¿Creen que debería usarlos?**

 **Gracias por leer y esperar mis actualizaciones de años después. Me hace feliz saber que siguen ahí a pesar de mi poco tiempo y complicaciones para actualizar. : c**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Fanfiction: Evanabern, , ALEXAOLMOS5016. Las amo asasdasdasa siempre están ahí. Aquí la actualización babes, espero les haya gustado uwu**

 **Pacifista: Bienvenid : 3 Espero te sigan gustando los episodios. n.n**

 **Wattpad: Alez Flores, Ignis Lee, Valeria Heartfilia, Ren Chan, Pau Lopez, Eve Sora, Yara 11ª, y a todos los que dieron sus votos, y añadieron mi intento de fic a su lista de lectura. Un beso enorme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ** _Akai Sumi._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sol de Otoño.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.

ADVERTENCIA:

1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.

2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **Tramo final.**

Estar jodido es una frase bastante simple, pero compleja a la vez. Describe algo de una manera sencilla, que lleva un peso alto de problemas, con o sin solución. Como un laberinto sin escape y ¡Oh! Irónicamente estaban en uno. Al menos ahora podían estar cerca de tres personas como máximo. Eso reducía considerablemente la posibilidad de recibir una descarga.

Bakugo caminaba gruñendo cosas ininteligibles, mientras miraba en todas las direcciones en búsqueda de una señal. ¿Pero qué señal?

¡Todas las putas paredes eran iguales!

Ochako al lado suyo lo seguía en silencio pensando en alguna solución, sin éxito. Al estar prohibidos de usar sus poderes no podían siquiera escalar las paredes para ver el horizonte.

Bakugo gritó al sentir una descarga en su muñeca. Llegó a considerar que habían elevado la potencia por que se sintió terrible. Golpeó una pared, frustrado.

-Katsuki-kun... - él le hizo una seña con las manos pidiéndole que se detuviera. Ella asintió mirando hacia abajo. Se sentía inútil otra vez.

\- No sé cuantas malditas descargas voy recibiendo. - se sentó en una esquina resoplando.

\- A este paso, se hará de noche y seguiremos caminando sin rumbo. - infló los cachetes, Bakugo le miró de reojo, divertido. Se veía aún más linda cuando trataba de lucir ruda. Chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia otro lado. Ochako pestañeó al ver su actitud mirándole con curiosidad. Un pequeño momento de relajo entre tanto problema, el castigo se hacía eterno. Ochako cerró los ojos un momento imaginándose dormir plácidamente en su cama.

Depronto el techo del laberinto se cerró y unos huecos aparecieron en el mismo. Ambos clavaron la mirada en ellos quedando a la expectativa. Su agitación fue en aumento cuando unos cañones salieron de allí, listos para disparar.

\- ¡Ochako! ¡Corre!

\- ¡SI!

Los disparos no se detenían, corrieron y cruzaron varias esquinas mientras el techo se cerraba como si jugaran una especie de videojuego o algo similar en vida real.

\- ¡NO SOMOS INDIANA JONES O UN PUTO ÁNGEL DE CHARLIE! ¡AIZAWA DEMENTE DE MIE... - descarga eléctrica - ¡AHGGGGGG!

\- ¡Katsuki-kun! - Ochako se tropezó con el cuerpo de Bakugo que yacía en el suelo, temblando por el ataque. Adolorida alargó una mano para verificar que se encuentre bien.

El rubio se encogió de dolor, poco a poco iba perdiendo la resistencia física.

Todoroki apareció junto a Zero. Parecía que también habían sido perseguidos, se veían afectados por las descargas.

\- ¡NI UN PASO MÁS! - Ochako les indicó que se detuvieran. El rubio miraba a ambos con los ojos semi abiertos. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y el sudor en su cuerpo por la elevada temperatura del desierto no parecía ayudar.

\- Lo sentimos, Bakugo. ¿Te encuentras bien? - Todoroki alcanzó a decir, agitado.

-Algo. - Ochako se arrodilló junto a él acariciando su espalda.

\- ¿Te preocupo no es así, cabeza redonda? - Sonrió maliciosamente hacia ella que se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme así, ya no. - le sonrió dulcemente. Bakugo chasqueó la lengua sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

Zero y Todoroki miraban la escena con un signo de interrogación bastante grande en la cabeza.

\- Ehm, entonces nosotros nos vamos.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden irse así! ¿Podemos discutir alguna forma de librarnos de esto? Según mis cuentas tenemos un par de horas para que todo esto termine. - La castaña se abrazo a sí misma sintiendo un ligero mareo. Se estaba deshidratando. Bakugo lo notó y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

\- Si, lo sabemos también. - afirmó Todoroki.

Hubo un silencio largo. Ochako se aferró al brazo del rubio mientras meditaba sobre cómo librarse de la situación. Por la parada en seco, algunas de las piedras que habían recogido antes de ser encerrados estaban regadas en la arena. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando descubrió una posible solución.

\- ¡Lo tengo! — Gritó emocionada.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡Las piedras Todoroki-kun!

\- ¿Qué piedras? ¿Qué demonios pueden hacer unas putas piedras? - Ochako rodó los ojos, a veces Bakugo era más hormonas que cerebro.

\- ¡Cierto! - dijo Zero.

\- Podemos rayar las paredes y así saber por qué lado ya pasamos para evitar correr en círculos. Cuando lleguemos al final e inicio del pasillo podremos poner una "x" para que vean que no lleva a ninguna salida. Lo ideal sería regresar por el mismo camino hasta el inicio así marcarlo con otra "x" y dejar nuestro nombre marcado en la pared para indicarle al resto que ya pasamos por ahí.- Bakugo les dio la espalda mientras ellos armaban el plan, no podía negar que Todoroki y sus aires de inteligencia y grandeza lo ponían de mal humor.

\- ¡Bien pensado Ochako- san! Alabó Zero levantando el pulgar. - Si veo a alguien más se lo diremos!

\- Ya pueden irse. - Dijo Bakugo tajante, reacción que Ochako tomó con tristeza, no era lo que esperaba. Todoroki asintió y salió del pasillo rayando su caminar. Ochako se levantó empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.

\- Esperemos un poco más, aún me siento adolorido.

\- Está bien. - respondió ella secamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Nada.

\- No empieces con esas mierdas de mujer que no comprendo. Algo te pasa, dilo.

\- Es que yo...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Esperaba un poco de reconocimiento de parte tuya Bakugo-kun.

\- Tch. - había vuelto a llamarlo por su apellido. Ella se puso de pie entendiendo que eso no sucedería nunca.

Bakugo volteó y la tomó del brazo para a continuación darle un abrazo torpe.

Balbuceó algo que Ochako entendió como un "Eso estuvo bien, cabeza redonda"

Uraraka sonrió complacida entre sus brazos. El gesto es lo que importa.

Pero le resultaba inusual preocuparse por la aprobación de él. Lo lógico era esperar eso de quién amaba, Midoriya. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron al dar por sentado que estos sentimientos habían cambiado en un par de días. Los acercamientos con el rubio habían aumentado drásticamente desde aquella pelea con él. Incluso se llamaban por el nombre y habían... Sacudió la cabeza ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte del rubio. Lo escuchó decirle algo, su concentración estaba en pensar qué los había llevado a ese punto, y no le estaba tomando mucha atención.

La voz del rubio se hacía cada vez más potente rompiendo la burbuja que había tenido hasta entonces.

\- ¿Podemos irnos de una buena vez?

\- Sí.

Al dar un par de pasos más, las rodillas del rubio se doblaron provocando que se tome de la pared.

-No te encuentras bien, deberíamos descansar.

\- Si perdemos más tiempo, quedaremos descalificados. ¡¿En serio quieres perder el puto semestre por mi culpa?!

\- A qué mueras por deshidratación, preferiría perder el semestre. -

El rubio entornó los ojos y se sentó en el suelo.

\- Solo unos minutos.

\- ¡Hm!

\- Ochako.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Por qué dejaste que te besara?

\- ...

El rostro de la castaña pasó de diferentes tonos de rojo, se sentía hervir, y no era por el calor del desierto. Ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta.

\- Tch, no respondas si no quieres.

\- Y-yo, en estos días, me siento extraña. - O tal vez sí.

\- Cuando Kaminari dijo lo de Jirou, me sentía... incómoda. No lo sé.

Bakugo sonrió complacido. Alargó su mano buscando la contraria, esperando que ella se alejase pero no sucedió.

Delineó sus dedos, como si fueran una especie de textura nueva, desconocida, provocando escalofríos en ella, que avergonzada escondió su rostro en su cuello. La sentía temblar, frágil y entregada al momento.

Quizás, no sólo fuera una competencia.

Quizás, sentía algo diferente al deseo y las ganas de molestar a su peor enemigo. Ella era especial, de aquellas personas que con una sonrisa iluminan el mundo y te quitan hasta aquellas costumbres y actitudes que ya tenías firmes.

Ochako apretó su mano a la par juntando la otra con cautela. Parecía que ambos trataban de acercarse con tanto cuidado que sentían que podían romper al contrario, muy diferente a la primera vez que estuvieron a solas.

Bakugo soltó las manos de Ochako que sintió un vacío al no tenerlas más entrelazadas con las suyas, desviando su mirada al rostro del rubio, preguntándose el porqué de su rechazo. Bakugo alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla de ella acercándola y dejándole un suave beso en los labios. La acercó otra vez animándose a darle uno más, como pidiendo permiso para continuar haciéndolo. Luego la tomó de la cintura apretándola hacia él, perdido en la miel que sus labios le ofrecían.

Ella se dejaba llevar como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviera besando. Sus respiraciones se habían agitado ligeramente, dándose un pequeño momento para respirar.

Ochako evitó mirarle a los ojos pues sentía que su rostro se había vuelto rojo después de lo que había pasado.

\- Yo aún no sé que sigue luego de esto. Pero yo aún no me siento segura de...

\- Lo sé. No tienes la obligación de corresponder.

\- No me dejaste terminar. Aún siento confusión sobre esto, pero me gustaría tratar más contigo. Vamos poco a poco. ¿Está bien? — se le notaba confundida, aún. Y el sabía bien qué o quién era el causante.

Algo dentro de él se sentía derrotado.

¿Es que siempre habría un impedimento para lo que quería lograr?

Cada vez que se sentía más cerca de conseguir algo preciado, su existencia lo devolvía a la realidad, una en la que él lograba todo lo que quería sin esfuerzo, mientras él duró años tratando de ser el mejor. Como si la vida se empeñase en darle el éxito a determinadas personas sin razón alguna. Solo por que sí. Pero aun le quedaba algo, y no se iba a rendir. Daría pelea, no solo por Ochako, por todo, hasta el final.

\- Sé que puedo ser una patada en el culo a veces pero... tú eres diferente. Ya lo había dicho antes.

Sus palabras habían salido como cristales puntiagudos de hielo de su boca, era difícil expresar sus sentimientos más profundos, como si su lengua pesara por la cantidad de palabras que llevaba atoradas en la garganta. Solía reemplazarlas con insultos, gritos y demás, para ocultar la realidad.

\- Katsuki-kun. - su mirada compasiva le irritó en cierta forma. Alejó su mano del rostro evitándola.

\- Tenemos que irnos.

\- Sí, vamos.

\- Cuándo salgamos de está mierda de castigo, vamos por un par de helados. Yo invito, tu pagas.

\- ¡Katsuki-kun!

Risas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿All Might aún no sale de su cuarto?— AIZAWA preguntó intrigado por la ausencia del rubio.

—Al parecer sigue enojado contigo Aizawa.— respondió Midnight, aclarando lo obvio.

—No es mi pareja o algo parecido.— su respuesta provocó risas en toda la habitación, pues ellos de verdad parecían un matrimonio entre tanta pelea.

—Eso sonó demasiado mal, jajaja— Midnight acomodó su flequillo evitando reír muy fuerte, Aizawa a veces resultaba muy infantil.

—Midnight...— se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundo. Estaba cansado de tanta cháchara.

—Lo siento... — se fue riendo al otro lado de la habitación mientras todos reían en silencio, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Los estudiantes parecen trabajar bien, Ochako ha demostrado mucha inteligencia ahora.— señaló el director. Miró la pantalla que ahora enfocaba en primer plano a su alumna.

—Lo sé. Ese plan junto a Todoroki funcionó bien. — reconoció el castaño mirando hacia la pantalla también.

—Y ese acercamiento con Bakugo~ ¡No me lo esperaba! Crecen tan rápido~ — se abrazó a sí misma emocionada. Aizawa se frotó la sien suspirando hondo. Rogaba internamente que el día acabase lo más pronto posible para descansar de tanta idiotez junta.

—No debemos insmicuirnos en la privacidad de los estudiantes, deja eso.

Al recordar la situación comprometedora el director no pudo evitar avergonzarse de ello.

—Subdirector, eso fue un par de mejillas sonrojadas?

— ¡En absoluto!

—Jajajaja, directooooor Nezuuuuuu — abrazó al pequeño oso en gesto de camaradería. Nadie esperaba esa reacción.

—¡Midnight! — reprochó Aizawa que fue respondido con una sacada de lengua de parte de la pelinegra.

—Perdone Señor Aburrimiento~

Irritado se enfocó en los monitores.

—Tch. Volviendo a los alumnos, han avanzado muy lento, siguen rondando en círculos. ¿Deberíamos apurarlos?

—Tal vez, sí.

—Elijan por mí, ¿A o B?

—Okey. 5 votos para B

—Hamura, el gas. — El subordinado le miró con la ceja alzada. ¿En serio planeaba apurarlos así? A veces para ser un profesor no tenía límites, ya los había apurado en la primera prueba y ahora otra vez. Se le escarapeló el cuerpo. Pero volvió a preguntar solo para asegurarse.

—¿Está seguro Aizawa?

—A este paso se hará de noche y la mitad del salón estará en detención. Debemos ponerlos al límite.

—Tiene, razón. Y la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño. — secundó el director dando un gran bostezo.

—Yo igual.

Se quejó Midnight.

—El gas, Hamura.

Resignado respiró hondo apretando el botón. Esperaba que nada se saliera de control o habrían consecuencias.

—A sus ordenes, Aizawa-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sienten eso?— preguntó Zero mirando con cautela a todos lados.

—No sé de dónde vino, es extraño. — respondió Todoroki a su lado imitando su acción.

—Chicos, de pronto siento un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. — Jirou se acarició la frente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... —Kaminari la tomó de hombro apoyándose en ella intencionalmente. Jirou le retiró su mano de un bofetón.

—¡Miren hacia allá, una válvula! — señaló Ashido. El grupo volteó asombrado por el reciente descubrimiento.

—¿Eso es gas? — Todoroki se acercó a inspeccionar achicando los ojos para enfocar mejor.

—¡Si! Quizás es venenoso. — Momo lo jaló hacia atrás preocupada. Todoroki le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Momo reaccionó quedándose con la mano extendida en el aire. Avergonzada regresó a su lugar.

—Bien, sigan corriendo mientras mantienen distancia. Hagakure no dejes de rayar las paredes.

—¡Entendido!

—

Jirou agudiza el oido.

—¡Bien!

—Salgamos de esto rápido, me quedo sin energías. — Como siempre el joven empezó a dar órdenes a sus compañeros tomando la batuta de líder. Cosa que siempre resultaba bien.

—Me pregunto como estarán los demás. Ribbit.

..

.

.

.

— ¡Veo una luz a lo lejos, Midoriya-kun! — anunció Iida.

—También la veo, creo que llegamos al final del túnel. — puso su mano en su frente para hacer sombra y ver bien lo que tenía adelante. Confirmó que si, ya estaban muy cerca a la salida. Pero aún no estaba todo dicho.

Del piso salieron muchísimos escorpiones que fueron directamente a atacarlos.

—Tenemos que pasar por ellos. — las fuerzas del peliverde estaban casi nulas y no tenía las ganas de buscar otras salidas además nadie podía asegurarle que estas otras no tengan escorpiones.

— ¿Qué? — Iida no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Más picaduras y cosas venenosas? No gracias.

—Tal vez, pero no pienso perder los exámenes finales. Y creo que tu tampoco te permitirías reprobar, ¿O si?

— ¡¿Midoriya acaso enloqueciste?! — tomó del cuello de la camiseta al peliverde tratando de hacerle entrar en razón — podemos buscar otra forma, hay otras salidas, quizás la puerta paralela a esta...

— ¡No! Solo tenemos que correr rápido y tirarnos a la arena. — Midoriya no oía razones. Iida retrocedió negando con la cabeza, realmente no estaba dispuesto a ser picado una vez más. Le dió la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—Escuchame Iida-kun, hemos pasado cosas peores que estas hemos sido toturdados, golpeados y cortados con objetos mucho más filosos que sus colas, podremos con esto, te lo aseguro. — no podía negarle la razón al chico. Habían pasado cosas peores. Reprobar sería una tortura lenta que debería de afrontar si sucedía y no podía permitírselo. Se lo debía a su hermano.

—No sé quien de los dos esta peor, si yo por seguirte o tú por proponer esto pero de algo estoy seguro y es que no quiero reprobar — suspiró hondo tratando de darse valor — solo prométeme algo.

—Te escucho— respondió Midoriya tomándole total atención.

—Cuando volvamos, Monoma pagará las consecuencias. — sentenció. Deku le miró asombrado.

—Eso no es típico de ti.

—No, pero esto dolerá. — hizo una mueca de disgusto. Aceptando el trato le extendió la mano sellando el acuerdo. Miraron la salida que tenía aún más escorpiones que antes.

—¿Listo? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Menos que nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me uní a UA? ¡Esta gente está enferma, demonios! — Bakugo saltó evitando un escorpión que había en la arena.

— ¡Solo no te tropieces! ¡Por favor! — Ochako miraba asustada la arena, temiendo que más escorpiones emergiesen de allí.

—Eso intento, solo corre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo?

—No lo sé, pero ni siquiera pudimos rayar las paredes, estamos al borde de reprobar.

— ¡Gas! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Acaso tanto me odias Aizawa?!

— ¿Ochako? ¿Hey por que te detienes?

— Agua...

Revisó desesperado sus provisiones y no encontró ni una sola gota de agua. Ochako a su lado perdía los colores en el rostro y parecía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

—Se acabó toda, escúchame tenemos que seguir corriendo o los escorpiones...

—Sigue sin mí.— fue interrumpido por la castaña.

— ¡No! — alargó su mano para tomarla de la cintura pero fue rechazado. — Te cargaré.

—Así nos alcanzarán. — advirtió ella mirando como los escorpiones estaban cada vez más cerca.

—No si soy yo, el que corre. — la tomó de la cintura sin previo aviso, alzándola y llevándola a cuestas. Sería genial decir que corría a velocidad normal, pero realmente le estaba costando. —¡SHINEEEEEEEE! — vociferó para darse más energías.

Ochako sentía como la velocidad aumentaba y disminuía por momentos demostrando qué el rubio no estaba en sus óptimas condiciones.

—Empiezo a sentirme mejor ya puedes bajarme. —Bakugo negó y siguió corriendo.

—De ninguna manera.

Los chillidos y sonidos de las patas de los escorpiones se oían cada vez más cerca preocupando sobremanera a la castaña.

—¡Katsuki-kun! ¡Están cerca, bájame!

Una válvula se abrió y le dió a Bakugo con el gas en toda la cara. Frotó sus ojos tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Katsuki se preguntaba si realmente podrían salir de allí, cada vez más probabilidades de resultar exitosos disminuían al igual que su resistencia física.

Ya sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas en su totalidad empezó a disminuir la velocidad.

—El gas. — dijo a duras penas.

Ochako paso por alto esto preocupada por la cercanía de los insectos hacia ellos.

—¡Katsuki-kun nos alcanzaran! — gritó viéndolos casi junto a los pies de Bakugo, pero no hubo respuesta de parte de su compañero — ¿Katsuki-kun?

Resignado dió su último esfuerzo asegurándose de alejarse lo más posible de los escorpiones, ya no podía asegurarse de continuar sin hacerle perder tiempo a la castaña.

La bajó de su hombro y la empujó lejos de él.

—Vete.

Ochako parpadeó sin entender que estaba haciendo. Bakugo la volvió empujar a lo que ella respondió tomándole del hombro.

—Tu no me dejaste hace rato, ¿por qué lo haría yo?

Katsuki le dió la espalda.

—Porque me enojaría mucho conmigo mismo si repruebas por mi culpa. Dejaría UA si eso sucede. Así que si no te largas, ya sabes que va a pasar. — Ochako negó y trato de detenerlo, pues el había empezado a dirigirse hacia donde venían los escorpiones.

— ¡Largo!

No entendía por qué se sacrificaba de esa manera. No, no lo podía permitir.

—¡Pero! — protestó.

—¡LARGO!

Bakugo volteó y le dió un último empujón bastante débil, se notaba que estaba al borde de rogarle que se fuera pero no quería admitirlo.

Ochako empezó a correr mientras lloraba alejándose del lugar. Los gritos de Bakugo al ser picado por los escorpiones le estrujaron el corazón, que de pronto ella también estaba gritando.

Al oír sus gritos el grupo de la mayoría del salón se encontró con ella que temblaba desesperada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Ochako? ¿Dónde está Bakugo?

Sus gritos retumbaban en la cabeza. Las voces de su alrededor se oían lejanas pero respondió tratando de guardar la calma.

—Él... lo dejé atrás.

Kirishima se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados, gruñendo de ira. Los demás le miraban asustados, no entendían su reacción. Tampoco podían interferir por miedo a recibir una descarga.

— ¿Quieres decir que los escorpiones? — preguntó para confirmarlo, pues no podía creer que ella haya sido tan cobarde de dejarlo allí. Si los profesores no llegaban a tiempo el podría estar muerto incluso.

Los ojos furiosos de Kirishima se encontraron con los temerosos de Ochako que volvió a romper en llanto.

—Sí...

— ¡Ochako! — la tomó de ambos hombros sacudiendola, histérico.

— ¡Cálmate Kirishima! — Kaminari lo jaló del brazo para alejarlo de la chica.

— Bakugo-kun — susurró Jirou, no podía creer que él haya tenido tal gesto para alguien más. Increíble.

—Bueno, él se sacrificó por ella así que salgamos de aquí y hagamos valido su esfuerzo, ¿está bien? — Todoroki se entrometió en la disputa tratando de calmarlos.

—Si... — Ochako se aferró a Tsuyu y Mina.

—Tch — Kirishima empujó a Kaminari lejos de él. Se le notaba bastante enojado. Mina frunció el ceño. Hablaría con él más tarde.

— ¡Miren allá veo una luz! — anunció Tsuyu señalando una posible salida.

—¡Si, es la salida corran hacia allá!

Una vez fuera tomaron un respiro bastante fuerte. Que no duró mucho tiempo al ver emerger del arena del desierto un escorpión mucho mas grande. Y con él varios más. Trataron de no romper la formación pero se sentían incómodos estando tan lejos unos de otros.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. — dijo Zero.

—Pues si. Está pasando. — confirmo Hagakure.

—Yo ya no puedo, correr más... — se quejó Kaminari.

—Prefiero reprobar. En serio. — agregó Mineta, todos asintieron, pues no tenían ganas de seguir luchando contra cada cosa que se les presentaba en el camino.

—Solo, corran. Con el último aliento que les queda. La meta esta a dos kilómetros, se que podemos lograrlo.

—Todoroki, ya, en serio mi cuerpo no puede más. — Kirishima se acercó a él .

—Katsuki kun... — el pelirrojo le lanzó otra mirada de odio al oír a Ochako llamar a su amigo. Estaba a punto de ir y decirle un par de cosas pero fue detenido por la llegada de dos compañeros suyos.

—¡Hey miren! ¡Midoriya e Iida! — Gritó Jirou.

— ¡Corran! — Hagakure los animó a que se acercarán más rápido al grupo, pues la cantidad de escorpiones gigantes iban en aumento.

—¡Eso tratamos! — el peliverde advirtió la presencia de la joven con una sonrisa cansada. —¡Uraraka san! — ella le sonrió sin ánimos, aún no podía superar lo sucedido anteriormente.

—Hola... — respondió a duras penas.

El chico miró en todas direcciones en busca del rubio. Sin éxito.

—¿Y Kacchan?

—Se quedó, por mi... él... — si algo quería ella, era un abrazo y consuelo. El peliverde siempre se mostraba como un gran apoyo.

—¡Ochako! — reprochó él también, sorprendiéndola. Realmente no esperaba que también él se enojaste con ella. Estaba perdida.

—Luego hablamos de ello, Izuku-chan. — Tsuyu se entrometió evitando otra confrontación.

— Está bien. — se retiró sin mirar a los demás.

Ya casi llegando a la meta se toparon con un escuadrón de emergencia compuesto de enfermeros y algunos de los profesores.

Los enfermeros corrían ignorándolos por completo. Los profesores lucían bastante nerviosos, al parecer sus peores sospechas serían ciertas. Bakugo estaba mal herido.

—Esperábamos algo más severo como castigo. — alardeó Mineta.

—Si, dijeron terrorífico pero no sucedió nada importante. — Kaminari se jactó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una pose de desinterés. Jirou su lado rodó los ojos.

—Lo dice quien casi muere comido por un oso. — se burló, ganándose las risas de los demás.

—Jirou, eres cruel.

—Tch. — sonrió de medio lado alegre por su cometido.

Apesar de todo Todoroki seguía serio, pues algo no encajaba.

—Esto no era todo el castigo, aún quedan al menos 10 kilómetros de arena y no hemos llegado al mar.

Algo se salió de control y sospecho que es...

—Bakugo.

Respondió Kirishima con seriedad. Ochako dió un sobresalto al recordar a su compañero caído.

—Los profesores se han visto obligados a cortar esto por ello. — añadió.

—Espero no sea grave. — Midoriya se sentó al lado de Uraraka ya un poco más tranquilo, dándole el conforte que le negó por la impresión de la noticia hace unos momentos.

—Quizás ellos no imaginaban que se sacrificara por Ochako, ya saben, por su egoísmo. — Dijo Mina como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

— ¡Él no es egoísta! — gritó Kirishima a la pelirrosa, encarándola. Ochako rompió en llanto otra vez, aferrándose a Izuku que se sonrojó al instante.

—Ochako - chan— Tsuyu le acarició la cabeza consolándola. La alejó de Midoriya con una sonrisa de incomodidad. Él seguía con el rostro atomatado, petrificado.

—Katsuki - kun... — se lamentó. Levantó la mirada y la vista que obtuvo fue tranquilizante por unos segundos. Cuando vio bien lo que tenía al frente corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¡Katsuki-kun! — el asombro se apoderó de los demás al ver como el joven venía en una camilla con muchos enfermeros alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba morado y con agujeros de picaduras bastante numerosas. Uno de sus ojos estaba vendado. No parecía consciente.

—¡Kacchan!

Los enfermeros los alejaron al verlos cerca del rubio. Ochako insistía en acercarse pero fue empujada demasiado fuerte por uno de estos, Tsuyu la abrazó alejándola de ellos.

—El necesitará atención especial ahora mismo, debemos ir en helicóptero a un lugar donde puedan atenderlo urgentemente. Lo sentimos no pueden venir con él.

Aizawa se acercó a los alumnos con las botellas de agua prometidas, no lucía con buen semblante. La preocupación de su rostro era bastante notoria.

—Ustedes vuelvan al bus, tenemos que regresar al Instituto cuánto antes, además estamos en peligro de encontrarnos con villanos como la última vez que fuimos de campamento.

Nadie parecía moverse obligando al profesor a empujarlos para que se fueran del lugar.

—Rápido, rápido.

Ochako lloraba en silencio abrazada a Tsuyu que no sabía que más decirle para calmarla.

—Él estará bien Ochako-chan.

El viaje transcurrió silencioso, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra, debido a situación. Ni siquiera imaginaban que tan grave podría ser lo que había afectado a Bakugo para ser evaluado de emergencia.

La culpabilidad estaba enloqueciendo a Uraraka. Se removió en su asiento, inconforme. Sabía que debía haber hecho más. Debió regresar y buscar una solución, ayudarlo, no dejarlo sufrir por ella. Él no había abandonado aún cuando ella se lo pidió. Tenía bien merecido el reproche de Kirishima. Luego hablaría con él.

Tsuyu le alcanzó una botella de agua mirándole compasiva. Sabía que Ochako tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. La castaña le agradeció silenciosamente.

Después de varias horas el carro al fin se detuvo frente al instituto. Agotados bajaron a paso lento, mirando con nostalgia su segundo hogar. Esperaban regresar de mejor ánimo debido al final del castigo pero la ausencia de cierto rubio y su estado les afectó, cosa que ni ellos imaginaban.

Ochako vio como Kirishima estaba por llegar a la habitación de Bakugo cargando sus cosas, seguramente para dejarlas donde corresponde.

— Kirishima-kun.

El mencionado le miró por el rabillo del ojo, ofuscado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Respondió, cortante. Él siempre estaba de buen ánimo y era bastante amable con los demás. Nunca se había mostrado tan hostil. Menos con ella.

— Lamento haberlo dejado atrás. Y-yo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, él.

— Justificandote no cambiarás que él esté sufriendo ahora. Él no es buen estratega, ese era tu trabajo como compañero de equipo — miró a otro lado y respiró profundo. — No sé que se traen ustedes dos, pero si el resultado será éste cada vez que estén juntos, lo mejor es que te alejes de él. Eres malas noticias. Para todos.

Cerró la puerta dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Retrocedió y volvió a su habitación. Ya dentro de esta optó por tomar una ducha larga para quitarse todo de encima. No solo la suciedad, sino el estrés, el remordimiento y culpa que cargaba a cuestas. Es algo que solemos hacer cuando estamos abatidos. Refugiarnos en el agua fría o caliente durante largos minutos para mejorar nuestro ánimo, esperando que nuestros problemas se vayan por el desaguadero. Cosa que no funciona pero aligera el cargo de conciencia de una manera que no tiene sentido alguno.

Secó su cuerpo despacio y volvió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse.

Se metió en la cama sin secar su cabello. No tenía ánimos ni de buscar la secadora. Desbloqueó su móvil esperando que alguien le de alguna noticia del estado de Bakugo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de las chicas y Deku. Quizás los tenía preocupados por su desesperación al ver a Katsuki tan mal herido.

Evitó hablar con ellos apagando su celular para dormirse. Solo quería que fuera mañana lo más pronto posible y poder ver a Bakugo cuanto antes.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Intoxicación por picaduras, no? ¿Cuánto tiempo para que mejore?

¿Diez días? Sarta de ineptos. Si no fuese porque Katsuki está tan obsesionado con ser héroe, ya les habría puesto una denuncia por negligencia. Pero no seré yo quien destruya sus sueños. Imbéciles.

Colgó ofuscada.

—

¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Fatal. Tiene el cuerpo hecho mierda. Tenemos que ir al hospital, necesitan que firmemos algunos papeles.

— Solo no te pongas muy intensa con los profesores, te lo ruego.

— ¡Tch! ¡Me van a oír! Lastimaron a mi bebé. Eso se paga con sangre.

— Mitsuki...

— ¡He dicho!

Tomó su cartera y jaló a su esposo fuera de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Miren quién llegué! (Inserte voz de Cid el perezoso)

Wow, mucho tiempo de mi última actualización. ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en actualizar uwu pero aquí estoy :'v Andaba cero inspiración y muy sad. Quería darles la emoción y calidad de siempre y por eso esperé un poco más para actualizar. No me maten.

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me siguen, dieron cora y dejaron sus bellos comentarios aquí. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Nos vemos pronto.

Akai Sumi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sol de Otoño**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **Heridas.**

Sintió un dolor extraño en la planta de los pies. Algunos hincones alrededor de estos, que fueron extendiéndose por las piernas hasta llegar de súbito a su ojo. Como una dosis alta y fugaz de adrenalina, algo así como cuando vas en la ruleta rusa y el carro baja de golpe dándote esa sensación tan incómoda de vértigo. Pero esta le provocaba dolor, uno agudo; tolerable, pero bastante atroz.

Miró a su alrededor dando por sentado que no estaba en un lugar común. Era una habitación circular en la que sólo habían muchas puertas y el estaba al centro.

Caminó hacia el frente abriendo una encontrándose con un vidrio. O eso fue lo que creyó. Era un espejo. Solo que había un detalle, algo perturbador.

Las cosas a su alrededor podían verse, las puertas que estaban tras él perfectamente alineadas en el círculo que formaban alrededor de la habitación se reflejaban sin ningún problema. Hasta ahí todo estaba en orden. Excepto que su reflejo no estaba en aquel pedazo de vidrio. Trató de moverse con dificultad, soportando el dolor para levantar el vidrio verificando que no fuera alguna especie de truco. Todo estaba en orden.

Su creciente desesperación y ansiedad por saber que era lo que le causaba ese tremendo dolor en el ojos lo estaba atormentando.

Cerró la puerta y fue a la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y en ninguna encontró su reflejo. De pronto su cuerpo empezó a sentirse extraño. Un escozor le atacó la espalda provocando que voltease a ver qué era lo que le molestaba, encontrándose con una horrible escena.

Tenía agujeros de picaduras de quién sabe qué, en toda la espalda, y se iban formando más y más huecos extendiéndose por sus hombros invadiendo su pecho bajando por su ingle hasta los muslos rodillas y finalmente las piernas y los pies.

Dió un grito palpándose la piel con incredulidad. Su cuerpo había comenzado a arder arrancándole lágrimas sin su permiso, hiriendo su hinchado orgullo.

Gritó una vez más tapándose la cara y jalándose de los pelos por la frustración. El dolor de su ojo izquierdo se hizo más intenso, y sus gritos se transformaron en alaridos.

Estuvo un buen rato soportando aquellos hincones, hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe enseñándole algo que deseaba ver desde que se encontró sin explicación en ese lugar. Su reflejo.

Cuando vio lo que los espejos mostraron, deseo ser ciego, por qué no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su cuerpo parecía un panal de abejas. El tono de su piel era rojizo y morado por zonas en las que las picaduras eran más abundantes.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Uno de sus ojos, precisamente el que tanto le molestaba estaba tan hinchado que los párpados se asemejaban a un limón recién exprimido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a si mismo recitando un mantra para calmar sus emociones o quedaría en shock.

Se arrastró a una esquina donde permaneció murmurando. Hasta que todo se volvió negro otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que despertó ese día, Aizawa supo que no iría bien. Y lo confirmó cuando llamó por teléfono a la señora Mitsuki Bakugo. Su voz histérica, le hizo alejar el móvil de sus orejas para no quedar sordo por los gritos que esta le propinó.

Resignado, dió un largo suspiro terminando de llenar su vaso con el amargo café de dispensador.

Tomó dos sobres de azúcar los mezclo con el líquido y cogió perezosamente el vaso de la mesita para sentarse otra vez en la silla donde, había pasado la noche.

Midnight seguía dormida en el asiento del costado. Envidió su posición, pues ella no tendría que lidiar con la madre enfurecida de su estudiante "favorito".

— ¡Buenos días!

Un saludo con varios tonos más arriba de los necesarios atacó sus oídos de improvisto, causándole un espasmo que le hizo derramar un poco de café en sus pantalones. Frunció el ceño ante la quemazón. Levantó la mirada en búsqueda de la causante, aunque por instinto ya sabía de quién trataba.

— Señora Bakugo, buenos días.

La mujer le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca llena de disgusto. Parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima y le desfiguraría la cara a golpes.

—No tienen nada de buenos. — cortó tajante.

—Cariño... Estamos en un hospital, baja la voz.

Un tímido hombre castaño apareció tras ella mirándolo con nerviosismo. Lo compadeció por un momento, en solo un par de minutos esa mujer le había estresado y él debía estarla soportando toda una vida.

— Creo que debería escuchar a su esposo.

— Nunca lo hago, no empezaré ahora. — un aura negra invadió al mayor provocándole una risa involuntaria. La mujer se veía al borde del estallido, se aclaró la garganta evitando una posible catástrofe. Desde que llegó notó como se estaba conteniendo el golpearle, quizás debido a sus desesperación por ver a su hijo.

— Katsuki está en el habitación 505. En el camino podemos ir hablando sobre su estado de salud, así la preparo para lo que está por ver.

— ¿Prepararme?

— Me temo que si.

.

.

.

.

.

En el metro, Ochako y los demás permanecían en silencio. Los ánimos de conversar se habían esfumado con la creciente incertidumbre sobre el estado del rubio. Kirishima había estado distante y solo se limitaba a responder monosílabos a las preguntas de Mina que insistentemente se le pegaba como una lapa tratando de levantarle los ánimos.

Izuku tenía los audífonos puestos así que su atención con lo que sucedía al rededor era casi nula. El metro no tenía asientos libres pero al menos las pocas personas paradas podían tener espacio personal. Izuku se empezaba quedar dormido trastabillando entre cabeceos. Ochako arqueó una ceja aguantando una risita. Le dió un codazo delicado a Tsuyu que le acompañó en la burla al notar al pelinegro tan cansado.

Pasado el momento de diversión Ochako recordó con pesar la condición deplorable de Katsuki al ser rescatado por los médicos. Sus gritos, sus propios gritos, la furia de Kirishima, los reproches de Izuku. Aún no tenía pensado que decir cuando viera a Katsuki en el hospital. Era más que obvio que le debía una disculpa, pero luego de ello se imaginó en un silencio incómodo que no sabría cómo manejar.

Esa mañana los profesores habían brillado por su ausencia, esperaron que Aizawa o Midnight aparecieran en la clase durante más de media hora. En su reemplazo, All Might apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa indicándoles que vayan a la enfermería para recibir curas a cualquier herida, golpe, arañazo que hubiesen recibido el día anterior. No comentó nada sobre Aizawa o los demás profesores así que se limitaron a salir en silencio tras el símbolo de la paz.

El metro se detuvo en una de las paradas sacándole de su ensimismado momento a la fuerza.

Todos sus compañeros se dirigían a la salida, excepto ella y Tsuyu, que se había quedado dormida y no se percató al igual que ella de la bajada. Despertó a Tsuyu sacudiéndole el hombro que rauda se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Quiso bajar junto a los demás pero fue detenida por una señora mayor que caminaba demasiado despacio bloqueándole el paso hacia la salida. Nada pudo hacer al notar como las puertas se cerraron y el metro avanzaba. Sus compañeros le gritaban cosas que no oía. Frustrada esperó la siguiente parada varios kilómetros mucho más lejos de su destino.

Tras las puertas sus compañeros miraban con desconcierto lo sucedido.

— Bueno, y entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

— Lo correcto obviamente, ir por ella a la siguiente estación. No podemos dejar a nadie a solas en la calle. Los villanos pueden estar al acecho.

— Dudo que alguien quiera secuestrar a Uraraka. — dijo Kirishima.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — preguntó Todoroki.

— Solo es Uraraka. — respondió con simpleza.

— Desde ayer estás irritable con ella ¿qué demonios traes Kirishima? Tú no eres así. — Mina le preguntó ofuscada.

— Vaya, qué tu preguntes eso no me lo esperaba. ¿En serio ni siquiera lo imaginas? — la chica arqueó una ceja. No se enteraba de nada.

— ¿De qué hablas Kirishima? — el pelirrojo le volteó la cara ignorándola.

— No son tus asuntos. Perdemos el tiempo. Las visitas acaban al mediodía, que Uraraka se las arregle sola.

— ¡Kirishima! — le gritaron al unísono.

— Déjalo. Yo iré por Uraraka-san. Ustedes adelantense. — Izuku recomendó.

— Pero Midoriya-kun, eres uno de los más amenazados, no puedes estar solo. — hizo notar Mina con preocupación.

— No hay problema con ello. — le restó importancia.

— Yo puedo acompañarlo.

— No es necesario Todoroki, puedo ir solo por Uraraka-san.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente.

— Bueno, confiamos en ti, no dudes en llamarnos si algo raro sucede.

— Está bien. Nos vemos.

Midoriya se alejó de ellos a paso lento. Iida no había podido ir pues sus piernas habían sufrido lesiones un poco más severas de lo aceptable, de modo que le quedaba estar a solas con Uraraka pero no había tenido oportunidad para acercarse. Este momento sería perfecto para poder estar con ella y adelantarse unos pasos en su batalla con el rubio.

Se sintió algo traidor al recordar que estaba sacando provecho de alguien que se encontraba en cama, pero en la guerra y el amor...

Tanteó su bolsillo en busca de su móvil tecleando a Uraraka al instante.

Tu:

No te muevas de la estación, iré por ti.

Ochako Uraraka:

No es necesario, solo te retrasarás, Deku-kun. Puedo ir sola al hospital no está tan lejos de aquí.

Tú:

Espérame.

Ochako Uraraka:

Esta bien. :)

Suspiró hondo armándose de valor cuando subió de nuevo al metro para alcanzar a la castaña. Las personas caminaban a toda prisa, aturdiéndole. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ella y él cuando estuvieron a solas? ¿Ella acaso gustaría de él?

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en Ochako sonriendo con dulzura hacia el rubio mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y este le tomaba las manos y comenzaba a besar sus palmas románticamente. Claro que no es algo que el rubio haría, era más propio de sí mismo, consideró.

Bajó del tren tropezando con las personas a su alrededor. Se ganó algunos insultos por su distracción condicionándole a inclinar la cabeza en son de disculpas.

—Lo lamento mucho.

Solo recibió gruñidos en respuesta.

Entre el mar de gente trató de afinar la vista y distinguir a la chica que estaba buscando.

Ochako Uraraka:

¿Dónde estás?

Tú:

Acabo de bajar del tren.

Ochako Uraraka:

Me acercaré a las puertas.

Tú:

Vale.

Levantó la vista al oír su apodo a lo lejos. De pie a lo lejos pudo divisarla ataviada de su minifalda rosa y medias blancas hasta las rodillas. Estaba sonriéndole mientras levantaba su brazo para captar su atención.

Esa sonrisa tan infantil adornada por las mejillas rojas y brillantes, como si fueran una manzana dulce, solo pertenecían a una persona.

Ella era una de las mujeres que más nervioso le ponían. No era una belleza exótica, no tenía un cuerpo de modelo, tampoco el cabello claro o los ojos azules o verdes, era una mujer tan simple y natural que ser tan bella no era usual.

Su piel tenía un tono delicado y estaba adornado de pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles a primera vista. Y cuando sonreía, el rubor de su rostro las hacia brillar. Sus ojos chocolate describían finos destellos dorados cuando el sol los tocaba, haciendo la ilusión de que tuviesen vida propia. Y ni hablar de su cabello. Sus hebras eran tan delicadas que sentía que si las tocaba podrían romperse, pero se le antojaban tan suaves que el pensar en Bakugo quemando uno de sus mechones le hervía la sangre.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado admirando cada detalle en ella. Su rostro se puso morado al pensar que quizás lo hubiera notado.

La voz se hizo más insistente y se obligó a caminar en la dirección de donde provenía aún con el rostro hirviendo por la vergüenza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Deku-kun?

— Y-yo... Sí. — se puso la capucha e inclinó la cabeza tapando inútilmente su sonrojo.

— ¿Viste algo que te puso así? ¡Estás temblando! — Ochako alargó su mano a su hombro sacudiéndole despacio para captar su atención, el ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. El peliverde se encogió al sentir la calidez de la chica a través de su ropa, empeorando su estado.

— ¡No! No te preocupes e-estoy bien. ¿Nos vamos? — le retiró la mano gentilmente y se inclinó de nuevo evitando cruzar miradas.

— Si... Está bien. — concedió ella dudosa.

— Y... ¿Cómo te sientes? Ayer no estabas muy tranquila después de que Bakugo quedó tan malherido.

— Sigo preocupada. No veo la hora de llegar al hospital y verlo para pedirle disculpas por mi cobardía.

— Él no es de recibir disculpas, supongo que con le digas que lo sientes estará conforme.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Hm, si. Lo conozco desde pequeño. Él es así.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¡Muero! Podemos ir por algún Mac Donald's y pedir algo rápido. No quiero sentarme en algún lugar y perder más tiempo. La hora de visitas terminará pronto.

Sus planes de pasar tiempo a solas de calidad con la chica tendrían que ser pospuestas. Suspiró resignado aceptando la tregua.

— Si claro.

.

.

.

.

.

Midnight despertó con los gritos de alguien cerca de allí. Arqueó una ceja mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado.

Los gritos venían del pasillo izquierdo donde estaba la habitación del estudiante que había salido malherido en el castigo exagerado que Aizawa les había impuesto a los alumnos por su travesura del día anterior.

— ¡Y cómo se supone que terminó así después de toda la seguridad y profesionalismo que tanto se jactan de tener! — la mujer tenía del cuello a Aizawa que trataba de zafarse sin ser agresivo con la mujer. Infló sus cachetes conteniendo las carcajadas.

— Señora, estamos en el hospital, su esposo también se lo dijo, por favor guarde compostura.

La mujer lo sacudió como trapo y ya no pudo evitar reírse. Se echó aire con las manos para calmarse y se acercó a ellos con sigilo.

— ¡Compostura y su puta madre! ¡Qué clase de institución deja en ese estado a un alumno! ¡Se supone que están al cuidado de los estudiantes! — la mujer tomó aire aguantando las ganas de golpear al hombre frente a ella, que a pesar del alboroto que ella estaba haciendo se mantenía impasible — Mi hijo, él... Nunca se había visto tan mal.

El vidrio mostraba el deplorable estado de Bakugo. Su cuerpo tenía una pigmentación violeta y agujeros en todo el cuerpo. Sus labios estaban pálidos, y a pesar de las horas aún no había despertado. Además la venda en su ojo le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Llegar al punto de perder la vista y ni siquiera por sus propios excesos, excedía los límites de su tolerancia. Pues sabía bien que Katsuki siempre se exponía a peligros cada vez que salía a combatir villanos en la ciudad junto a su mentor. Sin embargo esto ya no era aceptable.

— Señora Bakugo, él estará bien. Recovery Girl le devolverá a su hijo intacto. Solo necesitamos 10 días como máximo y él estará de nuevo en buena forma.

— Masaru...

— Lo sé, cariño. — el hombre tomó aire como si lo que diría le pesaba mucho por decir. — Hemos tomado la decisión de retirar a Katsuki de UA.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que oyó! Y más le vale que los papeles estén listos pronto. Cuando salgamos del hospital él no vuelve a pisar su academia de pacotilla.

— Con todo respeto, su hijo tiene una convicción muy fuerte por convertir...

— Lo sabemos — fue interrumpido — pero como padres nuestra obligación es velar por su seguridad, y está más que claro que no pueden manejar la situación como se debe. Mi hijo ya ha sido secuestrado una vez. — Aizawa tragó grueso al recordar semejante catástrofe — No vamos a esperar a que él muera para ponerle fin a esto. — tomó del hombro a su esposa para irse del lugar, ella estaba al borde las lágrimas pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

— Considerennos generosos por no presentar una demanda y decirle a la prensa la falta de juicio que les adolece. — añadió. La mujer regresó aún sostenida por su marido señalando a los profesores con el dedo en son de amenaza.

— ¡Ni siquiera nos han pedido una disculpa, son increíbles! — exclamó la mujer.

Los indignados padres del joven se retiraron de la habitación dando un portazo.

— Aizawa. — el castaño volteó y la miró con la misma expresión de siempre — ¿Y ahora que le dirás al director Nezu?

— No tengo idea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los estudiantes de UA llegaron varias horas después de la trifulca de Aizawa con los padres de Bakugo, encontraron el hospital casi vacío. Era hora de almuerzo y los doctores se mantenían en sus zonas de descanso comiendo. Se sentía cierta paz en el lugar que no pudieron ignorar.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está su habitación? — preguntó Todoroki.

— Es la 505. — respondió Kirishima con simpleza.

— ¿Sabes donde queda?

— Si, síganme.

Caminaron en silencio doblando por varios pasillos hasta ver el letrero que tenía el número dibujado en la entrada.

Habitación 505. Bakugo Katsuki.

—Aquí es.

— ¿Tenemos que pedir algún permiso para entrar?

— No hay nadie aquí, solo entremos y si alguien nos encuentra nos inventamos una excusa.

— ¿Nunca dejarán de romper las reglas no?

— No.

Abrieron la puerta encontrándose con la imagen de Bakugo que vieron el día anterior. De cerca se veía aun más impresionante. Algunos se voltearon para acostumbrarse con más tiempo a su estado.

— Vaya, esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

— El está dormido. ¿Se supone que nos quedemos aquí y lo miremos o qué?

— Hay que despertarlo.

— ¡Estás loco! Necesita descansar.

Bakugo se removió frunciendo el ceño y empezando a quejarse. Se le veía angustiado. Kirishima se acercó a él y lo sacudió un poco ganando el reproche de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué? Está teniendo pesadillas. — miró a su amigo otra vez — Oye bro, despierta. Estamos aquí, vinimos a verte.

Poco a poco los espasmos del rubio se fueron deteniendo siendo reemplazados por movimientos suaves. Abrió los ojos de golpe gritando muy fuerte. La camilla se movió con él expulsando a Kirishima hacia atrás por el susto.

— ¡Bakugo!

El joven miró a su alrededor y de pronto el dolor insoportable de cabeza lo atacó arrancándole un alarido. Luego las heridas le empezaron a arder. Y se asustó aún más cuando vio el estado de su piel. Los agujeros de su cuerpo se veían horrendos. Ni hablar de la tonalidad violeta por culpa de la intoxicación.

— D-donde, carajos es-toy. — preguntó a duras penas bajando le las tensiones a sus compañeros.

— Estás en el hospital, ayer no te fue muy bien que digamos. — El joven recordó todo de golpe entendiendo a que se referían. — ¿Ochako? ¿Dónde está? ¿Si pasó la prueba?

— Hm, si

— ¿Dónde está? — insistió — ¿No vino con ustedes?

— El metro la llevo una estación más lejos, está en camino.

Al fijarse a su alrededor notó la ausencia de cierto peliverde molestoso.

— Que alivio que no esté ese idiota de Deku aquí. Tch.

— El está con Uraraka. Ambos vienen en camino. — le informó Zero. Atrás suyo Kaminari lloriqueaba en silencio después de ser pellizcado por Jirou.

—¿Yo qué te hice?

— Tenía ganas de molestarte.

— Jirou...

— Ustedes dos, deténganse. — les reprochó Mina al verlos pelear. El silencio incómodo reinaba en la habitación.

Katsuki frunció el ceño al pensar en ambos a solas. Enojándose de inmediato. Ni estando inconsciente el imbécil ese le daba tregua.

— Ya veo. — dijo con un tono de voz irritado.

— ¿C-cómo te sientes? — se animó a preguntar Jirou, avergonzada. Kaminari le lanzó una mirada de reproche que ella le devolvió con enojo. Denki se encogió en su asiento.

— Mi cabeza va a estallar, no siento mi ojo derecho, mi cuerpo parece un puto panal de abejas, pero bien. — respondió con sarcasmo. Kirishima le dió un codazo por su falta de tacto.

— G-gracias por venir. — masculló irritado.

— Te dejamos a solas con Kirishima, nosotros vamos a almorzar, ribbit. — Tsuyu y los demás salieron de la habitación. Habían venido por cortesía, la verdad no trataban mucho con el rubio y no tenían idea de que decirle.

— Hmp. —

El pelirrojo le miró divertido. — ¿Te gustó la visita?

— ¿Desde cuándo me gustan las visitas? — el rubio respondió de mala gana. Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que la castaña junto al peliverde a solas por la calle. ¿Por qué demoraban tanto?

— No seas malagradecido, ellos se preocuparon por ti, podrías ser más amable.

— Tch, no puedes forzarme a hacer cosas que no quiero.

— Claro. Eso le corresponde a Ochako.

— Bakugo le tomó más atención de lo debido por la frase que se atrevió a soltar.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Cada vez actúas más raro con ella. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? Hace rato dije que andaba con Midoriya y casi saltas de la cama para ir a buscarlos.

— No te interesa. — sentenció.

— Claro, soy tu mejor amigo y no me cuentas nada.

Se sentía ofendido de ser ignorado de esa forma. ¿Desde cuándo él le guardaba secretos?

— ¿Quién te nombró así? —Kirishima apretó la mandíbula, furioso.

— Genial.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación haciendo mucho ruido al irse.

Afuera estaban los demás comiendo sus bentos sentados por el pasillo. Kaminari y Jirou seguían discutiendo.

— ¿Por qué le preguntaste como se sentía? ¿Tanto te importa su estado de salud?

Jirou rodó los ojos. Le golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¿Hay algo aquí? — Kaminari se tocó la cabeza adolorido — Porque parece que no tienes cerebro. Él fue atacado por cientos de escorpiones el día de ayer, ¿qué más podría preguntarle? Idiota.

— Hm, aún así no me gusta que trates de familiarizarte con él.

— ¡Acaso buscas morirte! — Jirou empezaba a perder la paciencia. El chico se estaba tomando atribuciones que no debía.

— Ya ya, no dije nada. — hizo un puchero. Más tranquila le alcanzó un poco de bento. Él no había traído nada así que se preocupó por él.

— ¿Quieres?

Los ojos del rubio se hicieron estrellitas asintiendo con fiereza.

— ¿Lo preparaste tú? — se relamió los labios viendo la variedad de verduras, mariscos y salsas que la chica había incluído en su almuerzo. Tenía buena pinta, ansiaba devorar todo.

— Si. — masculló sonrojándose.

— ¿Puedo?

— Puedes. — le alargó la cajita sin mirarlo. Él empezó a devorar la comida de una forma escandalosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera más roja que la sangre.

— O-oye...

— Efsta delifiosho. — Jirou sonrió de medio lado orgullosa de su comida.

— Lo sé. —se jactó.

Mineta apareció atraído por el aroma de la comida, babeando. Trató de robarle un langostino al rubio que casi le revienta la mano de un manotazo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es mío! — le arrancó el bento moviéndolo a un lado.

— Solo quería un langostino... No he traído nada de comer y dinero tampoco. Piedad...

— Ni hablar.

Momo escucho la pelea de ambos y suspiró. Ella había traído comida de más y se sentía satisfecha. Así que decidió compartir.

— ¿Quieres un poco del mío?

— Hah... ¿Bento de Momo-chan?~ — sus ojos se pusieron de corazón al ver la comida de la chica. Parecía irradiar luz como si fuera sagrada.

— Bueno, si quieres.

Todoroki desde su asiento había visto el pequeño espectáculo montado por sus compañeros. Se acercó en silencio, sombrío.

Los demás se detuvieron y lo miraron con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Todoroki? — el joven permaneció en silencio hasta que su estómago gruñó. Su cara se puso colorada de a pocos y solo miró a otro lado sin decir nada. Kaminari infló los cachetes a punto de soltar una carcajada. Jirou le tiró un codazo haciéndole soltar un alarido. Momo a su lado también estaba roja de la vergüenza.

— ¿Q-quieres un poco? — le alargó el bento tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¡Pero me iban a dar a mi! — se quejó Mineta.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — le gritó Jirou.

Momo sacudió el bento insistiendo que tome un poco.

— Hm... Si. — tomó los palillos y se comió un onigiri. La chica le miró ansiosa. Esperaba su comida no supiera mal.

— Está bueno... — dijo en voz baja. La chica susurró un: "gracias" jugueteando con su falda.

Mineta cansado de esperar le arrancó el bento de las manos huyendo a una esquina para devorarse la comida.

— Uraraka y Midoriya tardan mucho , ¿no?

— Lo suficiente. — dijo a sus espaldas el peliverde sonriendo de oreja a oreja a sus compañeros.

— N-nos detuvimos a almorzar. Lo sentimos. — Ochako se excusó.

— Que bueno, por qué casi nadie aquí trajo lo suficiente, hubieran peleado con Mineta por las sobras. — le señaló al chico que seguía engulléndose la comida de Momo. Ochako e Izuku rieron avergonzados.

— ¿Katsuki-kun? — preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

— Está en la habitación del fondo. Estuvo preguntando por ti, deberías entrar antes de que se duerma otra vez. — recomendó Todoroki.

— S-si. ¡Nos vemos!~ — se fue a la habitación del rubio siendo observada por el peliverde que la miraba con intensidad. Ya había tenido su momento, ahora le tocaba al rubio, supuso.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la única persona que el herido quería ver.

— Hola...

— Hey. — respondió a secas. No se le olvidaba que venía con el idiota de Midoriya.

— Te ves mal. — dijo acariciándose un brazo. Se sentía culpable aún por su estado y el rubio no se veía muy feliz de verla.

— Hm, me sacrifique por cierta cabeza redonda. Quizás sea eso.

— Lo siento.

— Así que... Te fuiste con Midoriya.

— Ah eh, sí, fue a buscarme, me pase de estación.

— Si, me dijeron.

—Katsuki- kun, lamento de verdad que hayas tenido que sacrificarte por mí.

El mutismo del rubio la estaba matando. Se preguntó si darle un gesto de afecto cambiaría su estado de ánimo. Él se veía irritado. Se acercó a la camilla sentándose a su lado mientras el rubio le dedicaba una mirada curiosa. Estiró sus brazos rodeándolo con torpeza. Le depositó un beso suave en la mejilla, su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo. Katsuki recibió el abrazo y beso con los ojos desorbitados y la cara semi-sonrojada. ¿Desde cuándo le ponía nervioso que una chica le diera un abrazo? Ella estaba haciendo demasiadas mellas en su carácter, y eso le asustaba. El dolor de las heridas en su cuerpo puso fin al momento entre ambos. La alejó gentilmente con los labios apretados, conteniendo las quejas para no hacerle sentir mal.

— C-cuidado...

— Lo siento.

— N-no es nada. — se rascó una mejilla mirando a otro lado aún con cierto rubor en ellas. Ochako le sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo que el estaba mucho menos fastidiado.

— Traje comida. — anunció.

— ¿Eh?

— Me contaron que la comida del hospital es horrible así que cociné un poco para ti. Yo preferí comer algo de un restaurante en la calle. — sacó su morral empezando a buscar el bento que había preparado esa mañana para llevarle al rubio, animosa.

— Con Deku, ¿hah?

— Ehm, sí. — la chica dejó de desatar la cajita rosada envuelta en manteles de conejitos que tenía en su falda, al oírlo enojado, perdiendo la emoción. Katsuki hizo una mueca al ver lo cursis que eran incluso los objetos que la chica tenía para el uso diario. Suspiró cediendo a su altanería y alargó su mano con dificultad.

— Déjame probar eso. — los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al notar su repentino interés en comer lo que había traído.

— E-espero te gusten~ ¿No soy muy buena cocinando pero me esforcé! Quería agradecerte por dar lo mejor de tí y cargar conmigo en todo el castigo. — Bakugo frunció el ceño y cogió los palillos sosteniendo un poco de verduras salteadas mirándolas con demasiada atención.

— Pudiste cortarlas mejor.

— Solo come. — la castaña infló los cachetes — ya te dije que no soy buena cocinando.

— Tch. — se metió los palillos a la boca notando que la comida de la chica sabía bien a pesar de todo. — No está mal.

— Gracias~

— Tampoco te emociones mucho. He probado mejores.

— Katsuki-kun eres cruel.

— Y tu mala cortando verduras.

— Nunca más te traigo nada.

— Oye, cabeza redonda. — la chica le volteó el rostro haciendo un puchero— ¡Oye!

El rubio alargó su fornido brazo atrayendo los labios de la chica en un rápido y casto beso. Ochako se sonrojó de inmediato alejándolo de golpe al sentir la presión de los labios del rubio en los suyos.

— Quedamos en que...

— Lo sé, pero no me prestabas atención por andar de berrinchosa.

— No es justo.

— La próxima vez que vuelvas a ignorarme será peor.

— Hm~ — infló los cachetes otra vez. Bakugo sonrió de medio lado. Ella era fastidiosamente encantadora, se tiró un puñetazo mental notando que actuaba como un idiota. ¿Bakugo Katsuki comportándose como un canino amable y curioso? Jamás.

Tenía que hacer algo para frenar esas actitudes que florecían cuando estaba con la castaña o pronto terminaría siendo como esos imbéciles que traen flores y compran chocolates. ¿Qué clases de chocolates le gustaría comer a esa mocosa? ¡No, basta! Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

Ochako le estuvo mirando todo el tiempo en que discutía consigo mismo. Carraspeó para quitar el momento incómodo.

— Ehm y... ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estaré aquí o algo?

— Hm~ Aún no hablo con ningún doctor, pero según los chicos te dieron diez días de reposo.

— ¡Diez días! ¡Qué mierda haré aquí diez días!

— Leer para los exámenes. Te traje los libros que Midnight- sensei nos dejó de guía. — de su cartera sacó tres libros bastante gruesos dejándolos en su mesa. Esa cartera era de un tamaño estándar, ¿cómo era posible que tantas cosas entraran ahí? Siempre se le hizo un enigma la forma en que las mujeres llevaban tantas cosas en una cartera.

— No leeré todo eso. — se cruzó de brazos.

— Sip, lo harás. Te ayudé con algunos apuntes y señalé zonas importantes, así que se te hará más fácil estudiar.

— Al menos serviste de algo.

— Katsuki-kun...

— Gracias. — rodó los ojos. La chica estalló en risas y admiró lo hermosa que se veía de esa forma. De ninguna manera se permitiría perder ante el inútil de Deku. Su admiración fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose derrepente. Al parecer el doctor había venido a visitarlo.

— Buenas tardes, soy el doctor de turno. Recovery Girl tuvo que atender otros pacientes en estado crítico.

— Buenas tardes.

— Señorita, lo siento pero no puede estar aquí, puede esperar en la sala de visitas, sus compañeros también se han ido hacia allá.

— S-si está bien.

La chica se retiró mirando al rubio por última vez con una sonrisa pequeña. El chico le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta. El doctor se acercó a inspeccionarlo palpando las heridas mientras Ochako salía de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿ Sientes mucho dolor?

— Lo normal. He estado peor.

— Si te preocupan las picaduras, la cicatrización no durará más de cinco días. Si ahora no sientes mucho dolor y puedes moverte a disposición es por la cantidad de calmantes y antiinflamatorios que te pusimos. El problema está en tu ojo izquierdo.

Sufriste una picadura muy cerca a las zonas blandas del ojo y eso afectó toda la zona. La hinchazón durará un promedio de diez días, pero seguirá morado por unos quince o veinte. Espero eso no te incomode.

— Como le dije, he estado peor. — el doctor suspiró, vaya paciente complicado. — ¿Mis padres estuvieron aquí?

— Si, están en el comedor. ¿Quieres que les avise que ya despertaste?

— No... Mi madre es capaz de armar un alboroto en pleno hospital. Paso.

— Pues si, pero el alboroto ya lo armé.

— Mamá... — se puso pálido al ver a la mujer aparecer en la habitación.

— Hola cariño. — su padre le saludó tranquilamente.

— Padre.

— ¡¿Qué haces despierto?! ¡Exijo saber a quién protegiste con tanto ímpetu para terminar así de lastimado! ¡Se las verá conmigo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tus propios compañeros te abandonen cuando se les de la gana?! — el doctor sentía que salía sobrando en la discusión así que se sentó en una esquina procurando no hacerse bolita por temor a la señora. El padre de Katsuki le miró compasivo. Entendía lo que era ver a Mistuki enojada.

— Mamá...

— Estaba en la cocina preparando un delicioso desayuno para recibirte cuando llegaras y a cambio ¿Qué recibo? Una llamada diciéndome que estás grave en el hospital.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Ya basta. Estoy bien.

— ¡No! Esto no está bien. He tomado una decisión Katsuki, y tendrás que respetarla.

— Hijo esto aún no es definitivo, podemos hablarlo mejor después. — su padre se apresuró en decir para calmar a su mujer.

— ¡No! La decisión ya está tomada. — negó ella aún más ofuscada.

— ¿De qué rayos están hablando? — el rubio no entendía que podía ser tan importante para venir a decirlo a los gritos.

— Dejarás UA.

— ¿Qué?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ay... Estoy muriendo xD Acabé de corregir todo al fin. Son como la 1 AM. Más tarde debo trabajar pero no quería irme sin acabar de corregir este capítulo. Cada vez me salen más largos xD ¿Por qué soy así?**

 **Bueeeeno. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con Mistuki? Me recuerda mucho a mi mamá cuando está enojada y se las da de sobreprotectora. Pobre Katsuki.**

 **Qué no panda el cúnico que Kirishima tiene una razón bastante sencilla para andar tan enojón. Todos sabemos que Kiri bb es un sol. ❤️😂**

 **Por otro lado quería dejar algunos anuncios para aclarar algunas dudas uwu.**

 **1) Estoy ajustando las actualizaciones para una vez al mes o cada quince días, a ver si el trabajo no me deja sin vida social, denuevo.**

 **2) Sé que algunos de ustedes también escriben, y juro que muero por leerlos pero tengo una pequeña ley de:**

 **"No leer ningún fanfic de un ship que estoy escribiendo"**

 **Para evitar sentirme preocupada sobre las cosas que escribo y si algo coincide con otros fanfics ser inocente. De verdad me estoy conteniendo por qué muero por leer otros fanfics. Espero lo entiendan.**

 **Así que dejen sus links en los comentarios que a penas acabe con esto iré corriendo a leerlos y devolverles el amors que me dan. ❤️**

 **Besotes y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Akai Sumi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Despedidas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Terminó de guardar sus maletas en el auto de su padre, suspirando con pesadez.  
El hombre le miró en su labor, preguntándose si el joven estaría demasiado irritado con la situación.  
Su mutismo lo estaba hiriendo, pues desde que salió del hospital, se había negado a dirigirles la palabra.

Subió al auto y se sentó atrás. De su mochila sacó su iPod, conectó los audífonos al dispositivo y se cruzó de brazos, rehusándose a mirarle siquiera.

Estaba de acuerdo con su mujer, pero en parte Katsuki, aunque no lo dijera, se veía bastante afectado con la situación. El carácter impulsivo, llamativo e indiscutiblemente insoportable de su hijo se había esfumado. Y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba tan enojado, que nisiquiera emitía palabra por bien de los demás. Lo había aprendido cuando Mitsuki se enojaba sobremanera con él, tratar de hacerle decir algo era casi imposible. Ella luego más calmada alegaba que en su posición, temía ser hiriente de una forma que no tuviera reparo. Desde entonces le daba su espacio.

Pero esta vez no era así, de verdad quería hablar con Katsuki, después de todo, el trabajaba mucho, y su hijo estaría aún más lejos de él. Quizás no lo vería por algún tiempo.

— Esa chica — se atrevió a decir, esperando recibir atención de su hijo, pero dudó que lo estuviera oyendo porque tenía los audífonos puestos.

— ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? — dijo casi gritando. Katsuki le miró de reojo con interés. — La que iba a visitarte al hospital, cabello corto, bastante linda por cierto. ¿Cuál era su nombre? — Ahora tenía al joven mirándolo de frente por el espejo retrovisor. Había dado en el clavo.

— Ochako. — farfulló el rubio frunciendo el ceño — Ochako Uraraka — añadió.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¿Es tu novia? — Katsuki abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y cierto rubor entintó sus mejillas, si no conociera bien a su hijo, no lo habría notado. Había sido un gesto bastante fugaz.

— N-no — murmuró, se le veía incómodo hablando de la situación.

— Ya veo, pues a mí me agrada, deberías invitarla a salir.  
— El joven le miró ahora sí bastante asombrado y no pudo ocultar su reacción de él con facilidad.

— Pues ahora que me mandan a kilómetros de UA, dudo mucho poder siquiera verla de nuevo.

Intento fallido. Ahora el chico se veía más enojado que antes, pero al menos había logrado que hablase. Ya entendía en parte su molestia, no solo le estaban alejando de sus amigos, también de la chica que le gustaba.

Los días anteriores la chica aparecía en el hospital con los apuntes del día anterior muy temprano por la mañana, hasta se le veía ojerosa debido a su madrugar diario. Mitsuki sospechaba que ella era la culpable de que su hijo estuviera en ese estado, pero al verlo tan "feliz" con la presencia de la fémina había determinado quedarse callada, al menos por ahora.

Flashback.

— Te traje lo de ayer~ — anunció la castaña sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Bakugo asintió resignado a tener que tragarse los benditos apuntes todos los días. Pero el que ella viniese le alegraba el día. Aunque sea por unos momentos.

— Bien, te tomaré examen oral de los apuntes que traje ayer~ — juntó las manos y sonrió de nuevo, sacó de su mochila las notas del día anterior y las colocó en su regazo empezando a buscar que preguntarle para iniciar con el examen.

— En caso de emergencia de pánico grupal, como héroes estamos obligados a salvar la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, entonces para ello se han determinado pasos a seguir en la siguientes categorías...

— Dejaré UA. — soltó sin más, la ansiedad estaba carcomiéndole, y no soportaba que la chica siguiera viniendo a verle con la idea de que el volvería a la academia para quedarse.

— Jajaja, muy gracioso Katsuki-kun~ — sonriendo miró la hoja otra vez dispuesta a continuar con la lectura.

— No es broma. — afirmó seriamente. La sonrisa de Ochako se desvaneció y los ojos de la joven se clavaron en los suyos con intensidad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — se negaba a creer que el rubio estuviera hablando en serio. A Katsuki se le imaginaron las cosas que la chica estaría pensando al estudiarlo en silencio tanto rato sin decir nada.

¿Entonces qué haría después de ello? ¿Ir a un instituto normal y luego ingresar a la universidad para luego ser un trabajador más del montón? Esas preguntas seguramente eran las que atormentaban a la chica, pensó. Pero en realidad a quien atormentaban era a él.

— Irá al instituto del oeste. — anunció Mitsuki entrando a la habitación sin tocar la puerta. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Su madre no sabía el significado de la palabra privacidad.

— Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, deberías ir por un desayuno y luego a estudiar, yo puedo ayudar a Katsuki con sus estudios. — desde el primer día que asistió a ayudar al joven la mujer se había mostrado arisca con su presencia. Quizás ella sospechaba su relación con el accidente de Bakugo. Asintió en silencio parándose de inmediato y saliendo sin despedirse del herido.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — preguntó la mayor inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado buscándole la mirada con las manos posadas en las caderas. — Acabo de decir que te convertirás en héroe, pero no en UA, en otro instituto. Se sentó en la camilla junto a él mirándole con atención. Katsuki seguía sin mirarle, solo tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada distante.

— Está lejos de aquí, pero podrás tener la seguridad que UA no te dió y profesores que sí se preocupen por tu estabilidad emocional y física. Compañeros leales y educados. No como la persona que te abandonó en pleno examen. — dijo la última frase con especial desdén en su voz. En su mente se dibujó el rostro de la castaña que acababa de irse momentos atrás, pero aún no podía confirmarlo, así que le daría el beneficio de la duda. Pero si llegaba a descubrir que era cierto, no tendría piedad con ella.

Katsuki río e hizo un gesto de indignación con el rostro, moviéndolo de lado a lado, como diciendo "Eres increíble" sin palabras. La mujer suspiró y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Si no le propinaba una buena golpiza era por qué aún estaba bastante lastimado. Pero sí que se lo estaba ganando.

— Primero la saca de aquí como si fuera una apestada y ahora me dice que estaré a kilómetros de ella. Bravo Mitsuki, siempre tan buena madre. — en su mente de joven inexperto solo cabía la posibilidad de que su madre tuviese ganas de molestarle, no entendía que ella realmente estaba preocupada por su bienestar, y con tanto acontecimiento junto, el perderlo sería culpa de su propio descuido y ya no de la escuela contando con dos antecedentes de problemas similares.

Ningún juzgado le devolvería a su hijo si este moría a manos de algún villano o accidente por culpa de la institución. Tampoco le creerían las negligencias si el continuaba ahí a pesar de todo. Era una decisión razonable. Pero claro, él no llegaba a esa conclusión ni por asomo. Solo estaba ofuscado por ser alejado de sus sueños y la chica que le gustaba.

UA era su meta desde pequeño. Surgir de entre los demás y mostrarse como el nuevo héroe del siglo era lo que más anhelaba desde que tenía uso de razón, pero ahora gracias a los acontecimientos , era alejado de ellos como si todo su esfuerzo importara una mierda.

Su móvil vibró varias veces haciéndole recordar su existencia. Hace días que no le daba uso. Pues Ochako venía a verlo, y no tenía necesidad de textear con ella y Kirishima seguía sin dirigirle la palabra después de su pequeña discusión cuando despertó en el hospital.

 _Rouge:_  
 _No sé nada de ti. Quedamos en vernos pero nunca me respondiste para confirmar. Da señales de vida, maleducado._

Arqueó una ceja recordando su cita fallida con la chica que conoció en el bar antes de que el castigo ocurriera. Ahora todo interés por verla se había esfumado al darse cuenta de sus "sentimientos" por Ochako. Era claro que no quería perder contra Deku, pero aún se rehusaba a admitir que ella podría ser algún tipo de interés romántico o algo por el estilo. Sabía bien que terminaría así, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo.

 _Tú:_  
 _Hey. Las cosas aquí se jodieron más de lo que pensé. No podré verte, ni ahora ni después._

 _Rouge:_  
 _¿Por qué tan irritado? ¿Te fue mal en el castigo?_

 _Tu:_  
 _Algo así._

 _Rouge:_  
 _Vamos no seas cortante, cuéntame qué pasó._

De tenerla en persona, seguro la mujer se habría colgado a su brazo exageradamente insistiendo que le dijera lo sucedido. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en que eso hubiera pasado de verdad.  
Decidido a mandarla a rodar tomó una foto de sus piernas y brazos enviándoselas. Quizás así la mujer le tendría asco y desistiera de verle.

 _Rouge:_  
 _Eso se ve muy mal._  
 _La chica puso emojis de sorpresa, llanto y preocupación en su mensaje, haciéndole rodar los ojos._

 _Tu:_  
 _Y se siente peor._

 _Rouge:_  
 _Lo lamento mucho, espero te recuperes pronto._  
 _De verdad me gustaría verte de nuevo. No puedo ir al hospital pero si cuando estés sano otra vez. Ya sabes, para terminar cosas que no concluimos esa noche en el bar._

 _Katsuki recordó como había rozado con el dorso de su mano intencionalmente los pechos de la chica en el bar y ella gustosa ni siquiera se quejó. Habían quedado de verse por qué el tenía ganas de jugar un poco con ella, pero no llegar a más. Y algo le hacía sentir que si la veía en persona ella jamás saldría de su vida tan fácilmente._

 _Tu:_  
 _Hm, lo dudo. Pero te aviso._

 _Rouge:_  
 _Mientras tanto..._

Una fotografía bastante sugerente de la chica le llegó a su bandeja de mensajes, haciéndole abrir los ojos para ver mejor. Era cierto que la mujer había llamado su atención por su físico, no estaba nada mal, pero su reacción solo fue por un momento de sorpresa, más no le produjo nada.

Aburrido le mandó un emoji de "like" junto a un Ok. Que ella respondió con otro de beso y algunos corazones. Salió del chat antes de leer el último mensaje para evitar continuar con la conversación.

Miró los apuntes de Ochako que ella había dejado en su mesita de noche momentos atrás. Los cogió y acercó para leerlos, pues el examen era al día siguiente, y tenía que estar preparado.  
La letra de Ochako era tan perfecta que se preguntaba si tenía una máquina por manos, realmente.

Las hojas tenían dibujos en las esquinas y algunos garabatos, dándole un toque más personal. Sentía un ligero aroma a lilas destilar de ellas así que intrigado acercó su nariz para olfatear con más énfasis.  
Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al descubrirse a si mismo aspirando el perfume peculiar que la chica solía usar diariamente impregnado en esos pedazos de papel.

De pronto la imaginó sonreír hablándole de frente, sentada junto a él en esa silla que se había vuelto tan suya los días anteriores. Aspiró el aroma una vez más, embriagado, ahora transportando su mente al cuerpo de ella.

Recordó cuando la había besado a la fuerza y luego tocado sin su consentimiento en la choza durante el castigo. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero ahora, al recordarlo, le estaba enfermando. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para volverla a tener a su merced de esa manera? ¿Volvería a verla? Su nuevo instituto quedaba a kilómetros.

Deku le sacaría ventaja en cuestión de días.  
Depronto su burbuja de placer y admiración, se rompió dejando una ira creciente. Enojado aventó los apuntes después de arrugarlos, por la ventana.

Su pequeño momento de catarsis fue interrumpido por la llegada de la enfermera a la habitación, que temerosa se había quedado estática en la puerta al verle con esa cara de pocos amigos. Ella podría jurar que tenía los ojos rojos de lo molesto que se encontraba.

— Venía a ponerle la inyección de hoy... — murmuró mirando al piso. Era nueva al parecer. La anterior enfermera era una mujer de 40 años. Y esta chica no pasaba de los 20.

— ¡No te acercarás a mi, largo!

— Pero el doctor dijo...

— ¡Y una mierda! — se incorporó señalandole con el índice enfatizando su orden.

— ¡Largo! — la joven se encogió ante los gritos empezando a temblar en la puerta con las lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. Ella solo cumplía su trabajo. Y era el primer día. Buena forma de empezar. Le miró de reojo y al notar su expresión temerosa suspiró resignado. Algo en ella le resultó familiar.

— Tch. — se volteó y bajó el pantalón hasta la cadera para ser inyectado.  
La joven temblando se acercó a su cama preparando la inyección con torpeza. Bakugo ya estaba aburriendose de esperar que terminara de alistarse.

La joven tomó aire para darse valor acercando la aguja muy despacio a la carne del rubio. Mirándole por momentos de reojo con temor. Pinchó la piel con delicadeza y fácilmente inyectó el líquido sin tanta ceremonia.

A penas hubo terminado guardó la aguja y los demás restos para empezar a caminar casi corriendo a la salida.

La inyección era contra infecciones y dolía demasiado. El rubio se había quedado estático al sentir los inicios del dolor del inyectable en su cuerpo, negándose a mostrarse débil ante la enfermera. Cuando ella salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Gritó maldiciones que despertaron a todos los pacientes en el hospital.

— ¡SHINEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Golpeó la cabecera de la cama en un arranque por el dolor que la inyección le había causado. Estaba harto de los medicamentos, al menos su confinación en ese maldito lugar acabaría al día siguiente. O sentiría que moriría en cualquier momento.

Ochako entró a la habitación mirándole asustada, sus gritos se habían oído hasta el patio de comidas. Con suerte sus padres se habían ido a un restaurante algo lejos de allí en búsqueda de comida más decente.

— ¿Katsuki-kun? — Mutis total. Hasta que no se acercó a la camilla no pudo notar cierto detalle. El pantalón de Bakugo estaba hasta la cadera y dejaba ver cierta línea en medio de sus nalgas. Sus mejillas pasaron de rojo a morado, al ver esto. Tapándose la cara retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta y girar la manija lista para huir de la habitación.

Katsuki había notado todo esto y también había reaccionado de la misma forma. Aunque aprovechando el momento lo considero mejor y se incorporó de golpe deteniendo a la castaña en su intento de escapar.

— ¿A dónde vas? — siseó — Tenemos que estudiar aún. Tenemos pendiente un examen oral. — hizo énfasis en la última palabra aumentando el sonrojo (si es que eso era posible) en la chica que estaba al borde del colapso.

— El e-examen oral, lo p-podemos dejar para des-pués. — Bakugo negó con la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro cortándole la respiración de inmediato.

— No. Mañana son los verdaderos exámenes y necesito aprobarlos. Quiero el examen, ahora. — su boca arremetió contra la mujer bruscamente arrancándole gemidos instantáneos al sentir su calidez y la humedad de su lengua hurgando en su cuello.

Los labios carnosos del rubio acariciaban su piel con ahínco provocando descargas eléctricas en cierta zona específica, haciéndole temblar y contener los gemidos que amenazaban por salir de su garganta.

Bakugo ignorando la batalla de la castaña por mantenerse en pie, arremetió contra sus ropas desabrochando los botones de la camisa para dejarle en ropa interior a la vista. Tragó saliva al ver sus generosos pechos cubiertos solo por el brasier. Ya había olvidado lo bien dotada que estaba la joven con todo el alboroto de los últimos días.

Ella intentaba empujarlo sin éxito para detenerlo, pero poco pudo hacer cuando la lengua de Bakugo, como aquella vez en la cabaña, había empezado el tortuoso recorrido a la línea entre sus pechos hasta llegar a estos mordisqueando suavemente su piel sobre la tela. El rubio subió su rostro para mirarle a los ojos mientras le agarraba el cuello con una mano firmemente y robarle un beso de una manera posesiva.

Había canalizado toda la furia de hace un rato y el dolor que sintió luego de ser inyectado en las ganas contenidas por devorar a Ochako con los labios.

Apretó sus labios con los contrarios acariciando suavemente con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de esta para abrirse paso entre su boca y lograr su cometido: Enroscarlo en la contraria profundizando el beso, excitándose sobremanera.

Acelerado, deslizó los tirantes del brasier con sus dientes dejando un rastro de besos en sus hombros mientras sus manos se deshacían en caricias en los pechos, cadera y cintura de la castaña.

Para su suerte el brasier de Ochako tenía el broche adelante así que pudo quitárselo con suma facilidad.  
Ahogó un jadeo al ver los botones rosados erguirse frente a su rostro en medio de los voluptuosos pechos que la mujer, había guardado celosamente bajo la camisa holgada que llevaba de uniforme.

Tragó grueso y la sostuvo con firmeza nuevamente, para evitar que se escapara y poder hacer lo que tenía planeado sin interrupciones. Entreabrió sus labios atrapando un botón con ellos escuchando complacido como la chica ya no pudo resistir más y soltó un gemido escandaloso al sentirlo succionar esa zona tan íntima.

— Katsuki-kun... D-detente.  
El oír su voz entrecortada había logrado el efecto contrario en él, invitándolo a ser más rudo y empezar a lamer y lenguetear la zona mientras su otra mano pellizcaba el otro botón rosa con tosquedad.

Tomó ambos pechos y alternó la succión en cada uno gruñendo de placer. La mujer frente a él gemía tapándose la boca en un intento vano por conservar algo de pudor.

Depronto, Katsuki la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta su camilla abriéndola de piernas y tomándola por las pantorrillas, para ir dejando un rastro de besos en ellas e ir subiendo tortuosamente por estas, hasta acercarse a sus muslos, sin despegarle la vista de encima. La chica le miraba expectante y a la vez bastante sonrojada. Sus ojos estaba vidriosos y tenía los labios rojos después del beso que se habían dado.

Cuando estuvo cerca a sus muslos movió de sorpresa las bragas a un lado lamiendo de un momento a otro la intimidad de Ochako.  
La chica gimió fuertemente al recibir tantas atenciones así tan de repente. Le tomó de la cabeza para retirarlo de su intimidad pero era la primera vez que alguien osaba a hacerle todas esas cosas que estaba perdida entre el placer que la nueva experiencia le estaba dando. Su intento por retirarlo se había convertido en incitación para que lo haga más profundo sorprendiéndose consigo misma al estar reaccionando de esa manera.

Bakugo en su labor se sentía sumamente agitado. Las carnes suaves y húmedas de Ochako lo estaban alborotando y moría por llegar más lejos, pues su entrepierna empezaba a molestarle con bastante ímpetu. Pero en el fondo sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Levantó las piernas de Ochako y las empujó hacia atrás dejando la zona más expuesta, para tomar una posición más cómoda. Levantó la mirada mientras le lamía encontrándose con el rostro desencajado de Ochako que cerraba los ojos y abría los labios de una manera erótica. Sonrió de medio lado pues aún no atacaba la zona que le haría gemir sin tapujos. Dejando sus labios menores desvío su lengua hacia la zona superior de la intimidad de Ochako empezando a lenguetear el clítoris con énfasis. Asegurándose de marcar un ritmo y llevarla a un orgasmo seguro.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe mirándole asustada y asombrada para luego morderse el labio y tapar su boca aguantando el gemir con fuerza y ser oída por los médicos. Bakugo le movió la mano ganándose un reproche e iniciando una batalla entre ambos por ello.

Al ver que desde su posición poco podría hacer para lograr que ella cediera, llevó sus dedos a la boca de la castaña remojándolos con su propia saliva para luego introducir de a pocos uno en su intimidad, marcando un ritmo al igual que con su lengua sobre el clítoris. Y aquí fue cuando la batalla terminó. A Ochako se le esfumaron las ganas de luchar contra él y soltó su boca gimiendo de buena gana ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

De pronto su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir extraño. Una sensación de calidez, mezclada con una torrente de descargas eléctricas se acumuló en su vientre y salió despedida en todas las direcciones hasta estallar dentro de sí arrancándole un gemido ahogado al llegar al éxtasis final.

Bakugo le miró en todo momento complacido por el espectáculo que ella le había dado.  
Se incorporó y le dió un beso en la frente tratando de ser "romántico" o "gentil" y luego se quedó un momento sobre ella con los brazos a los lados de su torso mirándole a los ojos.

— Lo siento si me excedí. Pero necesitaba ese examen oral. — confesó, sarcástico. Ochako se puso azul de la cólera y verguenza. Sip, Bakugo y romanticismo no cuadran en una sola oración, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Nosotros dijimos... — protestó Ochako pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

— Tu tienes la culpa.  
La chica permaneció en silencio tratando de recuperar la compostura después de semejante acontecimiento. En sus sueños jamás se habría imaginado llegar tan lejos con alguien que pensaba (con mucha razón) que le odiaba y viceversa.

Tomándole más atención a Bakugo, él se veía incómodo y por momentos intentaba acomodar su pantalón. Sin entender que le sucedía dirigió su mirada al lugar dándose con la sorpresa de que era lo que lo tenía tan fastidiado.

Él seguía excitado y no había recibido atención alguna. Le miró apenada y le sonrió incómoda pues ella no tenía intenciones de hacer lo mismo, es más ni sabría cómo o qué hacer.

El rubio le miró insistente a lo que ella solo respondió acercando su rostro al contrario para iniciar un beso torpe entre ambos. Recuperando el libido Bakugo aceleró el beso dándole uno más profundo y acariciando sus pechos que aún seguían descubiertos. Bajó a ellos lamiéndolos de nuevo, pero esta vez bajó su mano a su entrepierna liberando la dolorosa erección que tenía hacia buen rato.

Trató de evitar que ella notara lo que hacía pero fue imposible cuando su vaivén se hizo más rápido mientras su rostro técnicamente rebotaba en los pechos de la joven mientras los succionaba. Ella también comenzó a gemir con timidez, excitándolo más.

Bakugo se dijo a si mismo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no penetrarla en ese instante, pues lo estaba volviendo loco con cada mirada, gemido y ese cuerpo tan sexy que había escondido durante tanto tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos que resultaron interminables Bakugo tentó sobre el escritorio y tomó un rollo de papel para cubrir su erección con este y así evitar manchar a la chica asustándola aún más después de todo lo que había sucedido. Se alejó de ella y se sentó en la camilla mirando a otro lado. Se empezaba a sentir culpable y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella tampoco emitía palabra así que no sabía qué hacer para cortar la tensión que había brotado en la habitación.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — preguntó con desinterés — la chica aferró su mano en su falda estrujándola mientras mordía en su labio.

— ¿Qué ha-ré de q-que? — preguntó nerviosa.

— Ahora que no voy a estar. — ella le miró ahora sí con atención al recordar que él se iría a otro instituto.

— Yo...  
— No tienes que decirme. Está bien.  
Al cabo de varios minutos en silencio Ochako se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Hasta la próxima, Katsuki-kun. — dijo sin mirarle.  
El rubio miró con angustia la figura de la fémina pues, eran los últimos momentos que pasaría con ella, ya que su examen sería apartado del resto del salón, debido a su retiro del instituto.

— Hmp. — respondió sin más ceremonia. Y la puerta se cerró.

Fin del flashback.

Durante el camino, Katsuki seguía enmudecido. Por momentos parecía avergonzarse y el rubor fugaz en sus mejillas aparecía y desaparecía sutilmente. Masaru nunca había visto a su hijo tan extraño. Quizás aquella chica era especial. Si antes tenía dudas sobre si ella era la que le hizo realizar tal sacrificio, ahora estaba más que convencido.

La lluvia había asaltado el clima sin medida, obstaculizando su vista por el camino, obligándolo a ajustar sus lentes para ver mejor.  
— Vaya lluvia, eh. — Bakugo le miró de reojo como juzgando su intento de conversación otra vez.

— Este clima a mi no me hace gracia.  
Masaru sonrió. Sabía bien que al tener un elemento de fuego y explosivos como poder no congeniaba con el agua y la lluvia.

— Me consta. — le sonrió por el retrovisor. Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y sonrió débilmente. Se le veía menos irritado.

— La moto... ¿Puedo traerla a este lugar? ¿Me dejarán usarla aún siendo menor de edad? No es que me importe, igual la usaré, pero Jeanist no sabe si continuará apoyándome luego de mi cambio de instituto.

Masaru cambió de ánimos bruscamente.  
— ¡¿Y qué si no quiere apoyarte?! Buscaremos a alguien más.  
— el mayor se veía molesto ante el comentario del chico.

— Es extraño ver tus cambios de humor repentinos. Siempre eres tan amable con todos. — Masaru vio su propio ceño fruncido en el espejo del retrovisor dándose cuenta de su pequeño arranque de ira.

— No puedo evitarlo a veces. — confesó riéndose — Después de todo, soy tu padre.  
Bakugo rodó los ojos y sonrió con más ganas esta vez. Le agradaba mucho su padre. A veces no entendía como hacía para controlar su humor al punto de volverlo nulo y cambiar completamente a una personalidad pasiva. Después de todo, estaba casado con la mujer más histerica de Japón, uno de los dos tenía que bajar la guardia. Y era obvio que ella no lo haría.

— Llevaré tu moto luego de hacer algunos trámites. Solo promete que no harás algo para que te expulsen de aquí. Eso solo acabaría con tus sueños de ser héroe. Y no creo que sea una opción. — Katsuki cambió de ánimos también, era impulsivo, pero no tanto. — Hm, pero por otro lado, esa moto ayudará a que puedas ir más rápido a casa los fines de semana. Y también te des una vuelta por UA, de vez en cuando. — continuó y le guiñó un ojo. Katsuki se relajó aún más al oir lo dicho por su padre, le estaba dando permiso para hacer de las suyas.

— Gracias papá. — dijo secamente. Pero para el mayor fue un agradecimiento sincero. Conocía a su hijo, era un tipo de pocas palabras. Palabras sensatas, por qué las groserías eran otra historia.

El auto dobló una esquina adentrándose en un pequeño lugar apartado. Katsuki conocía bien ese sitio. Había estado ya antes allí, aquel instituto que era su competencia y dónde había visto tipos interesantes la última vez que visitó.  
Quizás no estaría tan mal el cambio, podría medir sus poderes con otro tipo de referentes. El ser el héroe número uno nunca había sido un juego, y que mejor momento y lugar para probarlo.

—Bueno. Llegamos. — anunció el castaño quitándose el cinturón. Abrió la puerta y bajó del auto para ayudarle a bajar sus maletas. Él se quedó un momento sentado, aún dentro del auto mirando el edificio que se alzaba frente a él. Las ventanas mojadas por las gotas de lluvia, le daban un aspecto distorsionado.  
Suspiró aletargado y bajó del auto. Su padre ya tenía las maletas listas para llevar y le miraba con un tinte de nostalgia pesado en los ojos.

— Supongo que es la última vez en el mes que veré tu cara. — Katsuki se cruzó de brazos y le volteó el rostro con una mueca de disgusto. — Y el último recuerdo será tu cara de estreñido. Genial, típico de mi hijo.

Dejó las maletas para darle un abrazo fuerte, cargado de sentimientos. El rubio deshizo su máscara de enojo y se entregó al abrazo en silencio, sintiendo nostalgia también. Su padre siempre estaba fuera de casa debido a su trabajo, y ésta vez ahora él estaba mucho más lejos aún.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Shiketsu! — una voz juguetona interrumpió el momento padre e hijo de sopetón, acaparando su atención de inmediato. — Ups, creo que los interrumpí en su pequeña despedida. Jeje~ — una mujer de la edad de Aizawa rió mientras se rascaba la nuca despreocupada. Con la otra mano sostenía un paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia.

— Mi nombre es Ms Joke, creo que ya nos conocemos jovencito. No trabajo en esta academia, pero Aizawa me encargó tu traslado de una manera bastante personal, así que no pude negarme. — guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Yo no la recuerdo. — mintió con descaro para bajarle a su irritante actitud de mujer feliz.

— Jajaja, ¡que gracioso es este chico! — respondió sin inmutarse ante el rechazo del joven.

— Ya. Se lo encargo. — dijo Masaru afligido. Un aura negra le había rodeado, Katsuki notó esto avergonzándose y poniendo cara de enojo otra vez. Las venas de su frente se marcaron.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces? — sugirió la mujer estirando una mano hacia el chico. Katsuki empezó a caminar ignorando el gesto y chocando su hombro con ella al pasar por su lado.

— ¡Espérame! ¡Si te sigues mojando te dará un resfriado!  
— Adiós papá. — dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo.  
— Adiós hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ochako miraba la lluvia por la ventana desde su asiento. Sus ánimos se habían esfumado por completo. La clase era teórica por lo tanto no había mucho que captara su atención.  
Su mente estaba más concentrada en recordar todo lo que les había llevado a ese punto. Y no entendía como UA para ella podría haber cambiado tanto en unas semanas.

Hace un mes, había tenido aquella loca pelea con Katsuki gracias a Mineta, y desde entonces la situación se había salido de control. Sus sentimientos hacia Midoriya se habían distorsionado y hasta había permitido que... Ahogó un grito logrando que toda la clase le mirase alarmada.

— ¿Señorita Ochako? — preguntó Aizawa con aburrimiento.

— Estoy bien. — respondió tapándose la cara con el pupitre, su piel expulsaba humo, y su rostro estaba deformado por una expresión de caricatura infantil.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto...? — se preguntó mentalmente lloriqueando en silencio. Luego su momento de verguenza fue transformado en uno de nostalgia al recordar que aquel que había alterado todo su mundo en esas semanas, ahora estaba a kilómetros de lejanía, y con muchísima suerte podría verlo si quiera otra vez. ¿Quién te hace tantas cosas y luego se va así, sin más?  
Él era demasiado injusto.

— Señorita Ochako, le recuerdo que estamos en clase. Si no va a prestar atención, lo mejor sería que se retire.

— Entiendo, lo siento.

Varias carpetas más allá, cierto peliverde había notado el pequeño show que la chica había montado, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba decidido, ahora que su rival se había ido, era el momento perfecto para invitarla a salir, y continuar con su fallida conquista. Cuándo la clase terminó caminó hacia ella tambaleando.

— Ochako. — le llamó por su primer nombre, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros. — Sal conmigo este fin de semana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ausencia**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia a base de ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **1\. Kacchako. Si no te gusta dale retroceder por favor.**

 **2\. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Salió del salón caminando con dificultad. Después de la pelea, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba y cuando estaba sentado por largos períodos de tiempo sentía dolor en las rodillas. Según los doctores la golpiza había comprometido sus articulaciones y demoraría algo de tiempo en volver a la normalidad. Gruñó al ver cierto grupo de personas salir de la sala del otro lado del pasillo. Itsuka le tomó del hombro y negó con la cabeza. No era momento.

Claro que lo sabía, pero el idiota se había salido con la suya e ido a otra escuela sin rendir cuentas a su ataque. Aunque sea quería gritarle un par de cosas a sus compañeros, necesitaba desahogarse. Para colmo los profesores le habían citado en la oficina del director en unas horas. Ya imaginaba que le esperaba.

Abatido continuó su camino defrente al patio de comidas. Hizo la cola correspondiente junto a sus compañeros de clase.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la pelinaranja le sonrió tomándole el hombro. Cuando su turno llegó la cocinera le sirvió un cucharón de comida extraña, la chica frunció el ceño. No sé veía apetecible.

— Aún duele — respondió tajante. — ¿Por qué no me dejas reclamarle a los de la clase A? ¡Merezco unas disculpas, no puedo ni estar sentado por largas horas! ¡Tenía que ser la clase A, y sus aires de grandeza!

— Para empezar, no debiste hacer eso. La golpiza que recibiste fue producto de tu atrevimiento. — Shinsō a su lado bajó la mirada, avergonzado de si mismo. — Y aún no sé cómo lo convenciste de que te ayudara.

— Me debía un favor. — el joven de cabellos violetas se volteó y caminó hacia la mesa sin responder. — ¿Verdad Shinsō? — vociferó logrando que el chico se avergonzara aún más.

— Ya basta, Monoma. No tienes remedio. — le reprochó la chica fastidiada con sus acciones.

—Dijiste que todo fue mi culpa, pero la Clase A y...

— ¡La Clase A, es la Clase A y ya! No se creen superiores, no te hicieron nada, deja tu absurdo odio de una vez.

—¿Van a seguir parloteando o dejarán que la cola avance, niños?

— Lo sentimos señora. — se inclinó y tomó a Monoma de la cabeza para que haga lo mismo a la fuerza también.

— ¡Oye!

— Solo toma tu bandeja y vamos a la mesa, no pienso discutir esto otra vez. Ya supéralo. Bakugō se fué y punto. Deberías enfocar tus energías en pensar que decirle a los maestros y el director en la tarde.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y empezó a degustar su comida en silencio. Shinsō al frente de ellos parecía incómodo y estar a punto de irse en cualquier momento.

— No tienes que estar con nosotros si no quieres, Shinsō. — el joven le miró, impasible. Tomó su bandeja y se fue de la mesa.

— Está bastante molesto con nosotros aún. ¿Cómo pudiste obligarlo a hacer semejante cosa? ¿Sabes lo que significa para él una llamada de los directores? Sus padres son muy estrictos. Esto le traerá problemas.

— Pues al menos hablaran con nosotros luego de un mes así que nos dejaron pensar en una buena mentira. Tenemos suerte de que el castigo se haya salido de control.

— No hables en plural, porque yo no tuve nada que ver.

— Me refería a Shinsō y yo. No a ti. — sentenció.

— Como digas.

Varios pasos más allá Shinsō caminaba aturdido buscando mesas que la mayoría se negaba a darle. Suspiró hondo resignándose por ir al parque a comer. La clase A se había sentado a lado del pasillo así que no podía evitar cruzarlos en su trayecto al parque. Era la única salida del comedor.

— ¡Shinsō! — la voz familiar del peliverde asaltó sus oídos provocándole un escalofrío. Los demás alumnos de la clase A le lanzaron una mirada de desprecio que no pudo evitar notar.

— Hola Midoriya. — respondió a duras penas. El chico se acercó a él sin darse cuenta de la actitud de sus compañeros.

— Hola... ¿Te encuentras bien? — según Midoriya el joven se veía afligido, aunque así se le veía casi la mayor parte del tiempo, esta vez era más de lo normal. Había visto los constantes rechazos de los demás alumnos en permitirle sentarse con ellos. La estaba pasando mal.

— Esa debería ser mi pregunta. Escuché rumores sobre el castigo que les impusieron, y el que Bakugō no esté con ustedes resalta la gravedad del asunto.

— Kacchan fue trasladado a Shiketsu. — el pelimorado abrió los ojos para mirarle asombrado.

— ¿Al otro lado de la ciudad?

— Hm. Sus padres están preocupados por su bienestar. Por mi parte también creo que es lo mejor.

— Supongo. — se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

— ¿Por qué? — la mirada de Izuku se hizo triste. Al ver la expresión de este, Shinsō se encogió, no toleraba su desprecio.

— Como te dije aquella noche, le debía un favor a Monoma. Me obligó, nunca me sentí a gusto traicionándote Midoriya. Lo siento.

— Entiendo. — miró en la dirección donde el rubio se encontraba sentado. — El puede ser muy impotente y malintencionado a veces. — Shinsō se acarició un brazo sin mirarle, aún se le veía incómodo. — Pero ya pasó. Acepto tus disculpas. Solo espero que no le debas más favores. No parece una persona de fiar.

— No, no lo es.

Izuku le hizo un gesto con la mirada invitándole a sentarse con él en la mesa donde el resto de la clase A almorzaba. Shinsō negó con desgano sintiendo como las malas vibras de cada mirada en esa mesa se clavaban en su pecho como dagas. No sería un almuerzo agradable si aceptaba quedarse.

— Iré al parque, necesito aire fresco.

Midoriya asintió, resignado.

El aire tenso se relajó al ver desaparecer entre la gente a Shinsō después de un par de minutos. Izuku miró a sus compañeros preocupado por su mutismo, quizás haberlo invitado había cruzado la línea.

Su mirada se estancó en Ochako que había estado en silencio incluso antes de que Shinsō pasara por su mesa. Se le notaba distante, y su respuesta a su invitación hacía unas horas había sido automática. Cómo si estuviera forzada a aceptar por cortesía.

— Sal conmigo este fin de semana.

Ochako miró a su alrededor y sintió las pesadas miradas de sus compañeros sobre su espalda. Izuku notó la incertidumbre en aquellos ojos chocolate con pesar, solo esperó mirándole hacia otro lado sintiendo como su vergüenza aumentaba con cada segundo que no recibía una respuesta.

Por su parte, Ochako tuvo solo segundos para considerar si sería adecuado después del enorme paso que había dado con Katsuki en el hospital. Se puso colorada al instante otra vez. Alzó la vista encontrándose la mirada de desconcierto de Deku y se reprochó a sí misma por demorar tanto en contestarle, el pobre se veía ansioso y avergonzado.

— S-si. — asintió y salió del aula sin más. Izuku sonrió a medias, no era la reacción que esperaba.

Desde entonces ella estaba ausente. Había hablado poco en clase y se la pasaba mirando hacia la ventana. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y esa era la razón, la ausencia de Kacchan al parecer había afectado a Uraraka al punto de dejarla en modo automático.

Preferiría que fuera eso a que estuviese planeando durante horas la forma de cancelar su cita. Agobiado se sentó junto a ella sonriendo sutilmente. Ella le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa a medias.

— H-hola. — su voz había sonado como un lamento, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante. — E-estaba pensando y creo que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones. — Ochako le tomó un poco más de atención esta vez. — N-no sé si tú quieres si no podemos ir a otro lado. — se rascó la nuca sonriendo como un completo idiota.

— ¡Adoro el parque de diversiones!~ — el ánimo de Ochako cambió drásticamente al oír la propuesta, para alivio del peliverde.

— Y podemos ir a por un helado después también. — sugirió con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Tú invitas y yo pago ¿No? — dijo Ochako estallando en risas, que se fueron apagando al notar cierta confusión en el rostro de Izuku.

"Tch, te equivocaste de persona cabeza redonda"

La voz de Katsuki había invadido su mente expirando a segundos de haber recuperado su alegría de golpe.

— Lo siento, creo que no entendiste el comentario. — Deku negó con la cabeza.

— Eh, no. Si es alguna especie de forma de imponer tu rol como mujer en la sociedad yo estoy bien con ello.

Ochako parpadeó sin entender. ¿Acaso le había llamado feminista? Deku se había ido al otro extremo de la connotación de la frase tan simple que había dicho Katsuki por molestarle aquel día. Muy, muy lejos.

No pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión inocente pintada en el rostro de Midoriya.

— No era el punto pero si lo quieres tomar así~ Bueno~ — Deku relajó el rostro y comenzó a comer más sereno.

— Entonces mañana, ¿te parece a las 3?

— Si, está bien.

— Oigan ustedes. ¿De qué tanto hablan?~ — Mina les miró con interés arqueando una ceja. A ella se sumaron el resto de la clase A prestándole más atención.

Deku se puso colorado y Ochako hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

— Yo... Es decir n-nosotros. — Izuku había dejado de comer al ver que su mano no respondía a sus órdenes por el comentario de tono tan sugerente que la pelirrosa le había lanzado.

— Deberían ver sus caras, son un poema, relájense, solo bromeaba. — rió mientras se llevaba un maki a la boca. — ¿Alguien ha visto a Kirishima? — preguntó luego de un silencio, algo afligida.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde que salimos de receso, ribbit. — Tsuyu puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y miró hacia arriba haciendo memoria.

— Supongo que quiso comer en su habitación o algún otro lado, ya que Bakugō no está más en UA. — hizo notar Jirō, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hm, seguramente es eso. — Ochako recordó sus pequeñas tensiones con el pelirrojo, preguntándose si sería el momento adecuado para hablar con él.

Aprovechando que faltaban al menos veinte minutos para que el receso acabe, se levantó de la mesa en dirección a las habitaciones. Se despidió del grupo con un:

" Nos vemos en clases, debo ir a mi habitación por unos libros"

Caminando por UA a solas sintió la ausencia de Katsuki aún más. Acarició su mechón quemado convertido en una trenza que se recogía con el ganchito que Katsuki le había dado en 'El Golden', con anhelo. Tenía su número, pero la vergüenza de iniciar una conversación luego de lo que sucedió en el hospital la tenía reprimida. Y el tampoco era de los que daban el primer paso.

Bueno, para ciertas cosas si.

Lo que más le agobiaba era la incertidumbre de no saber si volvería a verlo. No faltaba mucho para salir de clases, y eso significaría que el volvería a casa y estaría cerca, pero en vacaciones ella regresaba con su familia. Solo podría verlo estando en clases, pero ahora era prácticamente imposible.

A lo lejos una figura conocida se dibujó en donde usualmente están estacionados los transportes que tiene bajo su uso UA. Era Masaru, el padre de Katsuki, llevando una motocicleta hacia la salida mientras conversaba con All Might muy amenamente. Afinó la vista observando a más detalle.

—¡Es la motocicleta de Katsuki-kun! — cierto destello de esperanza se alojó en su interior al pensar que quizás el pudiera venir a visitarlos gracias a la motocicleta. Pero luego recordó un detalle importante. ¿Cómo era posible que Katsuki usará una motocicleta? No tenía la edad suficiente.

Confusa se acercó sin pensarlo donde los mayores charlaban para saludar.

El castaño la reconoció a mitad de camino levantando una mano para saludarle con emoción.

— ¡Ochako-chan! — la mencionada le saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Oh, Uraraka-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí? — le saludó el imponente rubio.

— B-buenas... ¿Cómo está Bakugō-san? All Might-sensei, buenas tardes. — al estar allí de pie junto a ambos consideró que fue un error acercarse, sobre todo con las miradas extrañas que el símbolo de la paz le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

— Todo bien, vengo a llevarme la motocicleta de mi hijo a casa. — palmeó el asiento de la moto sonriendo a ojos cerrados pero a Ochako se le borró la sonrisa al oír su declaración.

— Ya veo. — Eso significaba que sus posibilidades de verlo eran más que nulas. ¿Todo terminaría así? ¿Tan pronto?

— Sí, lastimosamente Jeanist nos retiró el apoyo, por lo tanto la licencia para conducirla también. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Mientras tanto está niña viene a casa conmigo.

All Might vio la expresión afligida pintada en el rostro de la joven. Quizás podría hacer algo por ese problema, era normal que estuviese triste después de que el arresto su integridad por salvarle. Hablaría con Jeanist después de clases.

— Haremos algo al respecto Masaru, no te preocupes. Hablaré con el si es posible, aunque dentro de lo sucedido, es normal su reacción. — los dos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el símbolo de la paz.

— ¿Cómo estás pequeña? ¿Todo bien con los finales? — Ochako asintió, aún afligida. All Might recordó la otra razón por la que ella tenía ese pesar y tosió avergonzado al estar junto al padre del chico.

— B-bueno, yo me voy. Debo volver a clases.

— Fue un gusto verte Ochako-chan. Espero volver a charlar pronto contigo, quizás en casa. Estoy seguro de que a Katsuki le encantará verte.

Ochako abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al imaginarse sentada junto a la madre de Katsuki. Tembló de solo pensarlo.

— G-gracias por la invitación, Bakugō-san. — se alejó del lugar y cuando ya estuvo en los pasillos de las habitaciones se puso roja y gritó de la vergüenza, tapándose la cara. Escuchó un bufido cerca y se asomó para averiguar de quién se trataba. Cuando reparó en ello un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

— Kirishima-kun...

El pelirrojo levantó su maleta y la echó sobre su hombro ignorándola.

Harta, Uravity se dió valor y caminó hacia él tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo. La mirada que el le lanzó sólo era propia de alguien, quizás su cercanía había dado frutos, pues esa mirada resultó intimidante.

— No me toques. — esa mirada otra vez. Ochako retrocedió por instinto ante el miedo que el chico le había causado por un instante. Luego recordó su objetivo y tomó valor nuevamente para encararlo.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto Kirishima-kun!

— ¡Yo tampoco! — la tomó de los hombros. — ¡Bakugō se fue al otro lado de la ciudad! ¡Por tu culpa!

— Ya lo sé...

— ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! — Ochako le miró confundida — ¡Arruinaste todo y encima aceptas salir con Midoriya! ¡No han pasado ni 24 horas desde que Bakugō salió de UA después de arriesgar su futuro, por tí! ¡¿En serio tu cerebro funciona?!

Ochako le lanzó una bofetada llorando de rabia. No se merecía ser tratada de esa manera. No había aceptado salir con Izuku por puro gusto, era más que todo presión de grupo y no dejar en ridículo a alguien que apreciaba y admiraba muchísimo. No era su culpa de que Bakugō fuera cambiado de escuela, era de Monoma. Estaba harta de sentirse culpable todo el tiempo por problemas que nisiquiera originó, ya había enmendado sus errores. ¿Qué más querían que hiciera? Con el perdón de Katsuki le era suficiente, no necesitaba el de los demás.

Kirishima le estaba mirando de reojo después de secarse la sangre que había brotado de su labio por la cachetada. Ochako llevaba un anillo y había impactado con el labio inferior del chico reventándolo en el acto. Uraraka reaccionó tarde y sin darse cuenta le había lastimado. Regresando en sí trató de acercarse para ayudarlo pero fue empujada contra la pared de improviso.

— ¡¿Pero qu..?! — su frase quedó a mitad de camino cuando depronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir su boca. Kirishima la tenía sostenida por ambos brazos, y con los labios aún ensangrentados se había atrevido a acariciar los suyos.

Aturdida trató de zafarse inútilmente, pues Kirishima había activado su poder solo en los brazos, para inmovilizarla. Resignada se dejó hacer hasta que sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Intrigada, enfocó su mirada en el rostro del contrario dándose con la sorpresa de que Kirishima lloraba mientras la besaba.

Él cedió su agarre y retrocedió mirándole con pesar y rabia mezclados. Al verse libre solo pensó en huir, pues no estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que acababa de pasar y menos aún entender los sentimientos que impulsaron a Kirishima a besarla.

— ¡No sirve!

El grito desesperado de Kirishima la detuvo un momento.

— Cuándo beso a una mujer, no siento nada. No sirve.

Al oírlo se volteó de reojo para verle, asustada.

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo y sus contenidas ganas por matar a la Clase A interrumpidas por Itsuka, Monoma afrontó lo que le esperaba en la oficina del director.

Había tenido un mes de tregua, mientras se arreglaba todo el alboroto que, gracias a la Clase A, tuvieron que resolver, evitando a toda costa que se filtrara información sobre lo sucedido a los medios de comunicación. Supervisando la recuperación de Bakugō y preparándoles para los exámenes finales.

Miró por última vez el marco de la puerta que rezaba:

"Nezu Tsuki, Director de UA"

Ansioso se frotó las manos para darse autocontrol. Primero había entrado Shinsō junto a su padre. Los gritos y reclamos que había oído escaparse por las ventanas semi-abiertas no habían sido del todo agradables.

Ansioso tomó un vaso de agua del dispensador para distraerse un poco.

Acomodó su cabello en un reflejo de ansiedad y miró con insistencia la puerta que estaba frente a él, atormentado por la incertidumbre. Su padre no había podido asistir a la reunión y eso le daba un enorme alivio. Pero aún así sentía que se ahogaba por el temor. No quería ser expulsado.

Aunque su padre había jugado bien sus cartas para que ellos no puedan hacerlo, alegando que si su hijo era expulsado el difundiría las grabaciones de lo que sucedió esa noche en su local, y entonces ellos estarían en graves problemas.

Esas negociaciones habían tardado un buen rato y por eso tuvo una tregua tan larga, pero de un castigo por más mínimo que fuera, era consciente de que no sería exento. Así que ahí estaba, esperando la sentencia.

El pomo de la puerta se movió ligeramente para luego revelar a Shinsō y su padre saliendo de la oficina en silencio.

Shinsō tenía lágrimas escurriendo por todo el rostro y cuando lo vió ahí casi se le tira encima, pero fue detenido por su padre. Al verle por primera vez se preguntó si un hombre así podría ser real. Era bastante alto y con una mirada severa, que helaba la piel. Se le veía tan fuerte y corpulento, como si Shinsō se hubiera inyectado un galón de esteroides.

Ahora entendía el reproche que Itsuka le había dado en el almuerzo, de solo tener una presencia así en casa se sentiría amenazado. No sé imaginaba tenerlo enfadado. Ahora se sentía mal por Shinsō.

Había escuchado algunos gritos y muchos de ellos por no decir todos eran del serio hombre que el pelimorado tenía por padre. De solo oír su firme voz se le helaban las entrañas.

La puerta había quedado abierta y el pequeño director le miraba con pesar desde su escritorio. Le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Tragó grueso y entró a la oficina a paso lento, como si así el momento sucedería en más tiempo.

— Hola. — saludó en un suspiro, cruzandose de brazos e irguiéndose en su asiento.

— Buenas tardes director. — al estar a solas con el nada intimidante director sentía menos nervios, quizás la pequeña reprimenda sería menos de lo que imaginó.

— Ya viste que a Shinsō no le fué bien, ¿verdad? — preguntó perspicaz.

— Sí. Y lo lamento por él. No planeaba meterle en problemas graves con su padre. — afirmó.

— Pues Shinsō-san es bastante estricto. Probablemente no vuelva a UA por su conducta, gracias a tí, claro está.

Se quedó paralizado por un instante. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su padre lo cambiaría de escuela? — ¿Shinsō también? — Eran muchas preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente al escuchar eso. Tenía que ir a verlo cuanto antes.

— Centremonos en tí. — sentenció Nezu con seriedad. Monoma asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho. La puerta sonó llamándole a voltear de inmediato, no esperaba que más personas asistieran.

A la habitación entraron Aizawa, Midnight y All Might en su forma de héroe. La forma del último quizás para inspirar más respeto, después de todo, ¿qué miedo podría dar un hombre con el cuerpo así de deteriorado? Le dedicaron una mirada seria y se sentaron en el resto de asientos vacíos en la habitación.

Se sintió más juzgado que antes, mucho más.

— Y bien Monoma-kun. Recuérdanos, por qué estamos aquí. — dijo Midnight en una voz sombría.

— Por qué expuse a la Clase A comentando faltas graves al reglamento. — dijo con convicción.

Los presentes exhalaron al oír su afirmación. Resignados.

— A pasado un mes y aún no lo entiendes, ¿no es así?

— ¡Es que ellos! — protestó golpeando la mesa. Las miradas se volvieron de irritación en todos los presentes.

— Monoma esto no se trata de tí y tus preferencias o disgustos. Con tus acciones pusiste en peligro a la institución y por consecuencia a tu carrera como héroe también.— afirmó Aizawa, Monoma lo consideró por un momento mirándole con la ceja alzada — Apuesto que eso no lo habías pensado.

— Yo no... — empezó a defenderse pero fue interrumpido.

— Si UA cierra, todo el avance que has tenido pudo ser invalidado por la comunidad de héroes. Nosotros perderíamos prestigio y por consecuencia el tuyo también.

— Entonces, ¿me están diciendo que ante las faltas de la Clase A, debía cerrar la boca y mirar cómo se divertían y bebían alcohol en un karaoke rompiendo más de cinco reglas de la institución? ¿Avalan eso? ¿En serio? ¡Ya no entiendo nada!

— No avalamos eso, en absoluto. Como estudiante de UA debiste analizar mejor la situación en la que te encontrabas y decirle a algún profesor o en este caso a mí para tomar acciones. Hacer justicia por tu propia cuenta no es lo correcto. — continuó All Might.

— ¡Ellos siempre son tan petulantes y están todo el tiempo restregando que son la clase A! ¡No puedo con ello!

— ¡Ya basta! — Aizawa tenía los ojos rojos por la irritación.

Ese mes no había sido el paraíso. Hablar con Nezu sobre lo sucedido le había dado más problemas de los esperados y un recorte de los fondos que tenía como héroe así como otros beneficios por la negligencia.

Lastimosamente él estaba a cargo y tenía que asumir las consecuencias. La salida de Bakugō de UA fue su mayor problema. Aún recordaba la mirada de decepción que tenía Nezu pintado en el rostro. A pesar de lo problemático e temperamental era uno de los mejores de la clase, y después del escándalo sobre su secuestro, aunque lo hayan evitado a toda costa, como consecuencia afrontarían una tensión mediática por su salida de la institución.

Los héroes en los últimos años estaban sometidos al juicio de los ojos del mundo con más intensidad, y más aún con los recientes acontecimientos que afectaron la seguridad y confianza en los héroes gracias a la Liga de Villanos.

Gracias a esto tenía una tarea extra, y era convencer a Mitsuki o Masaru Bakugō (consideraba firmemente que sería Mitsuki a quien tendría que convencer pues a su parecer el castaño no tenía ni voz ni voto en las decisiones respecto a su hijo, o cualquier otra) de firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, al igual que con los demás padres de los implicados.

Por otro lado había sido obligado a convencer a Ms. Joke de llevar a Bakugō y cuidarlo durante unos días para que se adapte a Shiketsu algo que no había sido nada fácil. Ahora encima y para variar, ese mocoso ahí sentado frente a él, origen de todos sus tormentos, insistía en estar en la razón absoluta y que sus acciones fueron totalmente justificadas. Quería ahorcarlo con sus vendas, pero debía guardar compostura.

— Te dimos la oportunidad de disculparte Monoma, pero parece que incluso el mes que tuviste para pensar la situación no pudo hacer algún cambio en ti. — Midnight lamentó.

— Lo lamento, pero hemos tomado una decisión por si tú seguías en el mismo modo. — Nezu informó poniéndose de pie, secundado por los presentes — serás descendido una clase antes. Ahora estarás en 1 C.

Monoma sintió que su mandíbula se caía y golpeaba contra el suelo. No lo podría creer. La Clase A continuaba con sus privilegios después de todo y a él le daban el peor castigo. Increí a punto de armar un escándalo cuando la pantalla enorme que tenía a su izquierda se prendió y estaba enlazando por Skype con otro usuario. Miró con atención mientras trataba de reponerse al oír lo que le habían dado de castigo.

— Hijo. — sus pupilas se agrandaron al ver a su padre. Desesperado se paró de su asiento a punto de decirle lo que los profesores se habían atrevido a darle como castigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verle suspirar cansino y decirle que se siente en voz baja.

— ¿Padre?

— Lo escuché todo. Estoy enlazado desde que entraste a la oficina.

— ¡Entonces ya sabes lo que están haciendo ahora! ¡Esto es demasiado papá, yo no puedo ir a la clase de héroes de apoyo! ¡Es injusto!

— No lo es. Es lo que ganas por entrometerte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Y por más que negocié con ellos, creo que mereces un castigo. También pusiste en riesgo mi negocio y a los empleados, eso no está bien. Lo siento hijo, pero esta vez pasaste la raya, te lo mereces. Monoma sintió un mareo. Se paró de su asiento y buscó la manija de la puerta, desorientado. No podía creer que estuvieran haciéndole eso. No era su culpa. Todo esto era un complot para arruinarlo, estaba seguro. Pero las cosas no quedarían así, necesitaba vengarse, y pronto.

— Iré a mi habitación. Compermiso.

Los profesores le miraron angustiados, al parecer se lo había tomado peor de lo que esperaban.

Su teléfono vibró y lo atendió de inmediato al salir de la oficina, para quitarse el problema de la cabeza, aunque sea por un momento. Sus pasos no eran firmes así que tuvo que apoyarse de la pared mientras caminaba. Estaba ardiendo en ira.

Rouge.

No cede. Ignora mis mensajes y por más que me esforcé no recibo su atención.

Genial, más problemas.

Tú:

Él es difícil, pero no será imposible seducirlo, esfuérzate más.

Rouge:

Estoy perdiendo la dignidad con alguien que nisiquiera me interesa. Tendrás que buscar a alguien más.

Tú:

No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, quiero venganza, y me la darás. Si te rindes ahora le diré a mi padre que te despida.

Rouge:

No puedes hacer eso, sabes que necesito el empleo.

Tu:

Cumple tu parte.

Bloqueó el celular y casi lo avienta por la ventana. Se quedó a media acción con la mano levantada en el aire ganándose las miradas curiosas de los presentes en los sentía más ansiedad por la reciente conversación. Rouge era empleada de Golden. Y el dueño, obviamente, era su padre. Se enteró de la presencia de la Clase A cuando ella le mandó una foto de los llegados ahí, estaba emocionada con la presencia de los aspirantes a héroe, pues los había visto por televisión. Aprovechando esto pudo armar una trampa bastante rápido. Pero sabía de antemano que sus empleados se negarían, así que usó a Shinsō para que obedecieran sus órdenes sin rechistar.

— Monoma. — Itsuka había aparecido a su encuentro mirándole con preocupación.

— Hey. — saludó a secas.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces pálido y estás temblando.

— La Clase A, terminó de arruinarme Itsuka.

— ¡Sigues con eso! — le tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo. — Shinsō está en problemas. Su padre le estuvo gritando en la habitación y ahora está empacando. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Al volver en sí después de su ligero ataque de histeria recordó que él había sacado esa conclusión momentos atrás al oír la padre de Shinsō tan fúrico y que había determinado ir a verlo cuanto antes. Ahora sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas.

— Shinsō no puede irse.

.

.

.

Aquella mujer seguía hablando sobre la historia y trayectoria de la academia Shiketsu sin frenos, no se explicaba como sabía tanto, si nisiquiera trabajaba ahí. A pesar de que se había puesto los audífonos en su cara, ella no se había detenido. Es más, hablaba más alto para asegurarse de que le escuchase. La vena formada en su frente parecía estar al borde de estallar.

En su caminata por el edificio había cruzado miradas con varios estudiantes que le miraban curiosos, parecían intrigados con su presencia. Ningún alumno era transferido a solo pocos días de salir de vacaciones. Y menos en finales. Muchos de ellos habían visto la competencia emitida por televisión que hizo UA para presentar a sus alumnos, así que el ver aún estudiante de UA portando el uniforme de Shiketsu era un acontecimiento bastante inusual.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos~ — una voz aterciopelada se coló por sus oídos después de que sus audífonos habían desaparecido sin explicación y ahora colgaban de su bolsillo.

— ¡Pero que demo...! — empezó a gritar pero fue interrumpido por Ms. Joke que le apretó el hombro con demasiada fuerza. Le miró con el ceño fruncido quitándose de ella de un manazo.

— Señorita Utsushimi. — saludó Ms. Joke con alegría. Al ver de quién se trataba arqueó una ceja, examinándola. La recordaba de los exámenes. Era fuerte y bastante atractiva. Al notar su pequeño momento de análisis la chica le dedicó una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Que gusto verla, Ms. Joke. Tan poco glamurosa, como siempre. — La mujer río ante su atrevimiento sin inmutarse.

— El gusto es mío. Y si, los rumores eran ciertos, el joven Bakugō ha Sido trasladado a su institución, por lo tanto necesitamos unos momentos a solas para mostrarle el edificio. — anunció. Le estaba invitando a irse de una manera muy educada.

— ¡Pero quién mejor para mostrarle el edificio que yo! Estudio aquí y conozco mejor que nadie las instalaciones. Permítame por favor. — Bakugō alternaba la mirada entre ambas mujeres que se lanzaban dardos con la mirada en cada frase que le respondía a la otra. Incómodo empezó a caminar ignorándolas por completo.

— ¡Camie! — la voz que vociferó el nombre de la rubia llamó su atención de inmediato. Se detuvo y miró de reojo al chico que había aparecido depronto.

— ¿Qué quieres Inasa? — gruñó la chica al ser interrumpida.

— No deberías tomarte esas confianzas con personas que no conoces.— le reprochó.

— Por supuesto que lo conozco. ¡Y tú también! Es Katsuki Bakugō.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó una voz nueva sumándose a la conversación. Ms. Joke se acercó de inmediato a él, tomándolo del brazo.

Si la voz de Inasa había llamado su atención, haciéndole mirar de reojo, ésta logró que volteara completamente. Una sensación de ira lo invadió al ver a la persona que se había sumado a la caminata.

— Tú... — la mano en su brazo se hizo más firme.

— Pero qué tenemos aquí.

.

.


End file.
